Futa-Izuka
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested, and the winner of the drabbles poll. Follows the story of My Hero Academia, but with several characters gender bent, and a special surprise when it comes to quirks.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a few things before we start. One, this was a requested story, though one I'm actually excited to write.**

 **Two, this was the first place drabble poll winner, making it the record holder for fastest movement from drabble to full story.**

 **Three, I know it's spelled Izuku, I'll be spelling it Izuka for a more feminine feel.**

 **Four, I'll do my best to skip over the bits we've already seen. Sure I'll try and add little changes to specific events here and there, but for the most part the bulk of the detail will go to lemons so I don't spend too much time writing about what you can already see watching the actual anime.**

 **And lastly five, this story will take more time than my other, shorter stories. It'll probably only be updated once a week unlike the two chapters per week that others get, and probably won't even get its second chapter immediately after this one (as at time of writing I've got a certain monster girl finale to write that'll probably take me all week).**

 **Alright, with all that settled, let's begin properly.**

* * *

Izuka did not consider herself to be an especially lucky person. In a world where eighty percent of the entire world was born with their own super power, referred to as a quirk, she was born without one.

This had rather kneecapped her hopes of becoming a hero, though it didn't stop her watching the videos of All Might, the number one heroine, nor her studying of other heroes, nor her applying to UA, the top hero school.

It had attracted the wrath of Izuka's regular bully. Bakugo had had it out for Izuka since they were kids, hating how she could be so upbeat without a quirk, and determined to break that spirit down.

But even with her, nothing ever came too far. Cruel or not, Bakugo was still aiming for being a hero, just like Izuka.

It was while walking home from school one day that the quirkless futa received her first moment of true action and excitement; though it came in the form of something admittedly horrifying on a number of levels.

As she crossed under a large bridge, she heard a sound from behind her. Turning, her eyes widened as she watched a manhole cover lift up, a dark green slime pouring up out of it and taking a roughly humanoid shape in front of Izuka.

There was a split second of silence as both of them realized what the other was. Then Izuka spun on her heels and tried to sprint away from the slime beast before he could do anything to her.

But the slime quirk was faster, stretching across the distance like tendrils and ensnaring the futa schoolgirl. He reeled her in, chuckling to himself at how she looked as she tried to struggle free of him, really giving it her all. It was completely useless, and amusing to watch.

"You'll make a great skinsuit," He said, tendrils holding her body still and mouth open for him to flow into her body and take over from the inside, "No one will suspect a thing. Hold still, it'll only hurt for a bit, then you won't feel anything ever again."

He really had only intended to slip into her body and parasitize her. He'd had no other agenda. But as he moved close to her to begin the process, something struck him. Without knowing that someone's quirk could possibly be causing it, the slime man assumed it was just a normal rush of excitement from being in complete control of the captured girl, and with this belief in mind, figured he might as well take advantage of the situation while he could.

After all, he rationalized to himself as his slime tendrils began pushing into Izuka's clothing, her will power would be much easier to overcome once she'd been broken physically. Izuka let out a terrified whimper as she felt the thick, slimy tendril push into her underwear and press against her slit, realizing what he was about to do to her.

She tried to beg him to stop, but her mouth was silenced by the man's member, made larger and thick from the slime, thrusting into her throat as the tendrils rammed into her small pussy, fucking her from both sides.

He moaned happily as he began fucking her throat roughly, figuring it'd probably be nice to relieve his pleasure before he had to spend however long trapped inside her body for stealth. There would be no telling when he'd next get a chance to leave her and have fun on his own again.

Perverse thoughts of what he could do with a female body suit, granting him access to female only locations, flooded him mind, making him thrust harder into her throat. She gagged around him cock, hated the feeling of being used like the monster's toy.

The thoughts only got more perverted and exciting as his slime tendrils explored Izuka's body and realized she was a futa. Tendrils wrapped around her cock painfully tight, squeezing it hard to molest her there as well, her pussy already being stretched painfully by the slimy tendrils inside.

The slime monster would not get a chance to reach his climactic finish however. Before he had a chance to, the manhole cover he'd snuck out of exploded upwards, embedding itself in the roof of the bridge.

Looking over, the slime man's blood went cold as he saw who was stepping out of the sewer. It was All Might herself, the world's top heroine. The slime beast kicked himself mentally for letting lust cloud his judgement. If he'd stayed focused, he'd have been able to possess the girl and be on his merry way by now.

All he could do now was lift Izuka's body with his slime tendrils and try to run off with her to All Might. His escape was stopped by the shocking force of All Might's Texas Smash, a punch to the air that fired such intense wind pressure that his slime body couldn't even hold itself together, popping like a balloon and freeing Izuka, who passed out in part from shock and in part from the force that hit her as well.

When she woke, All Might had trapped the slime villain in plastic bottles and signed Izuka's hero study book before she'd even asked. All Might had been about to super jump away, but Izuka had too many more questions to ask to let her get away so quickly, and so clung to All Might's waist as she jumped.

Neither of them noticed how Izuka's flailing as she flew through the air attached to All Might dislodged the bottles containing the slime villain, causing them to fall into the alleyway below them at the time.

All Might landed, and before she was able to answer any of Izuka's questions, or even just get away from her, the time limit ran out. In a puff of steam, All Might's form vanished, leaving her a thin, unhealthy looking woman in baggy clothing.

Izuka's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of this, and with no real alternative, All Might explained that she could only maintain her powered up hero form for about three hours out of the day, an off the record battle with a villain five years ago having damaged her badly.

Izuka was shocked by this, but it wasn't this revelation that deflated her. It was the following words from All Might, the heroine saying that some villains just can't be beat without power, that she didn't believe Izuka could become a hero without a quirk, that truly shut her down.

With Izuka promising not to let the press know about All Might's weakened form, the two of them left the building All Might had jumped them to. Not long after though, both met up quite by coincidence at the same place again.

The slime monster had escaped, and had chosen a much less subtle target this time. He was attempting to merge with the body of Bakugo, the explosions from her hands as she tried to escape making the area too dangerous for any of the other heroes to get in and help despite several attempts from all of them.

The heroes resolved to wait for someone with a more suitable quirk to come and help, and even All Might felt that it was helpless since her time limit for the day had been reached. But Izuka couldn't stand by and watch Bakugo get taken over.

Her feet move before she even knew what was happening, and she rushed towards the monster. Mimicking the primitive techniques she'd studied form other heroes, Izuka threw her bookbag at the slime beast's eye, preventing it from attacking her while she began trying to free Bakugo from the slime.

She didn't succeed, but seeing her trying at all gave All Might the push she needed. 'Time limit be damned.' She thought as her body returned to its full powered state, rushing in to defeat the monster in a single powerful strike. It hit so hard that the resulting updraft altered the clouds, causing it to rain.

Shortly afterwards, when All Might had been able to sneak away from the paparazzi, she'd found Izuka. She felt it important that Izuka know that she'd played just as big a role in saving the day as All Might had, that All Might wouldn't have even tried if Izuka hadn't.

And after she made sure Izuka knew, she told her something else as well. "Young Midoriya, you too can become a hero."

It was exactly what she'd needed to hear her entire life, and hearing it from All Might brought her to tears so intensely she almost didn't hear All Might's following words of, "I deem you worthy of inheriting my quirk!"

* * *

All Might had explained how her quirk, One for All, worked, and how she planned to pass it on to her. To prepare her body for it, and for the UA entrance exam, All Might was putting Izuka through an intense training program that, among other things, included clearing the various kinds of garbage from a once beautiful beach.

It was hard, monotonous work, but Izuka knew she could do it. If anything, having a routine that would make her goal actually possible allowed her to work even harder, even if All Might told her she needed to pace herself.

Neither of them were expecting what happened next though.

It started when Izuka had finished the day's training and was about to head home. Tired from hauling the trash around and ready to get some food, and shortly after, some sleep, the soon to be UA student waved goodbye to her new mentor and started on her way away from the beach and to the house.

It was always a long walk home from the work out. Not because it was a massive distance, but because Izuka's muscles were always rather sore afterwards, and she had to walk slow to keep from it hurting too much. Today was no exception in that regard.

Something that did make that particularly day different from the ones before it was when Izuka realized she was being followed by All Might. She turned to her mentor, thinking that she'd just had something she wanted to say before, but had forgotten to at the beach.

"What is.." Izuka trailed off when she saw the look in All Might's eyes. Her expression was just off somehow. It looked hungry, like a wild animal. It wasn't a hostile look really, not the same kind of look she'd seen heroes get in the middle of intense battles, this was different, this was… longing.

As All Might started moving closer to Izuka, she realized she'd seen the look before, and once she realized that, her eyes widened as several more puzzle pieces fell together in her mind, letting her understand what was happening.

She took off running, bolting down the nearby alleyway. If she was wrong, then All Might wouldn't chase her, or would at least ask what was wrong when she caught up. No such luck, and when All Might used her incredible speed to appear as if by magic in front of her, she forced her successor to the ground with a single finger.

"I'm sorry about this young Midoriya," All Might said, her voice sounding strained, almost dream-like, as though she were in some kind of trance, further confirming what Izuka had realized as the massive heroine began removing her clothing.

Izuka blushed madly at the sight, feeling ashamed for looking despite these being All Might's actions instead of her own. The muscled form matched with a still truly beautiful womanly form made it impossible for Izuka's futa member not to stiffen at the sight even as she tried to get back to her feet to get away.

All Might moved too fast though, and before she even noticed it Izuka was completely naked, her embarrassingly small breasts (well, embarrassing by comparison to All Might's) and more impressive solid eight inches in full view. As All Might straddled her, Izuka ran though this thought process, working out what was happening.

Izuka's father was able to breathe first, and her mother brought things towards her. Not levitation, very specifically drew them to her body. If a child were born with a quirk that combined the two, the result would be someone with the power of drawing someone's heat towards them.

Izuka, despite previous examination, was not quirkless. Rather, she'd been born with a combination of her parent's quirks, which allowed her to attract the sexual attention of those around her. She'd never known because she'd never used it consciously before, at least never known it when she knew what it was.

The attack from the sludge monster had been the first time Izuka had been in any real world danger before. In her desperation, she was doing everything she could to save herself. Her body had recognized this, and she'd unknowingly used her quirk; which had been why the creature stopped trying to possess her in order to start fucking her, giving All Might the extra time to get to her and free her from it.

And now that it had been triggered for the first time, Izuka had been using it every time she wanted to give anything her all. Like, for example, training with All Might every single day since learning about One For All.

Frankly, the fact that it had taken All Might even this long to get to this point was astonishing considering how frequently she was subjected to it. Without knowing it was Izuka's quirk, she'd probably just assumed it was just some naturally occuring lust, and a combination of guilt and will power had prevented her from ever doing anything about it.

But she'd only been able to last so long it seemed, and now needed badly to release the pent up lust. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can." All Might promised, though the fact that she was doing this in her full All Might form was evidence enough that she wasn't being truthful, as Izuka could only assume that even the gentlest of motions in such a form would be painful.

She turned out to be stunningly correct in this assumption. All Might jerked her hips hard, taking Izuka's entire length into her tight hole in a single motion. Her walls gripped Izuka so tightly it hurt, not to mention the almost crushing force with which All Might began to ride her.

All Might's legs locked underneath Izuka's body, moaning out in pleasure as she began to buck her hips harder, wanting more, needing it in fact. Izuka groaned as she continued, a sense of helplessness overcoming her from how impossible it would be for her to escape the situation.

Still, she couldn't feel too upset at All Might, as it was her own quirk causing these actions. And besides, painful as it was, it wasn't like there was no pleasure to be had. She felt that she might even be able to enjoy it even.

Assuming she was still alive at the end of it of course.

* * *

 **And that'll have to do for chapter one. Apologies if it seems short, though in comparison to my normal stories it was practically a double feature XD**

 **I'll attempt to go into even more detail as the story continues. Now, I've got two things I want to ask the readers.**

 **The first is that, as clearly seen, a few genders have been swapped around. Who would you like to see shifted to female or futa, and who should be left female or male as they are in the show?**

 **I've already taken the liberty of bending Izuku, Bakugo, and All Might, and the one who requested this story had a very specific male character they wanted to see bent to female, but let me know what you'd like to see in the reviews.**

 **The second thing I'd like to know is if the majority of the readers would be fine with a scene involving Izuka's mother. Personally I'm fine with it, and under ordinary circumstances wouldn't even ask, but I figured I'd be nice and actually ask and make sure anyone actually wants to read it before I just go and do it.**

 **Let me know your answers to both of those in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: incest. If you're not a fan, then you should have said something earlier. As of the day I', writing this, almost two full weeks have passed since the last chapter was posted. I wasn't joking about my wanting to listen to the reader's more with this story.**

* * *

Izuka had continued training with All Might. It had been months now, and her body was getting stronger; much stronger in fact. With it, her self esteem steadily raised up higher, helped along by the fact that she'd learned how to stop her quirk from making All Might rape her.

Which isn't to say that she and All Might were no longer sexual, far from it. It was just more willing and less likely to kill Izuka at this point, All Might always at least attempting to hold herself back so she didn't hurt her new disciple. She'd even managed to write it into the schedule so it didn't interfere with Izuka's training time.

But as Izuka realized, she didn't have complete control over her own quirk just yet. The fact that she had to consciously turn it off before going to All Might should have been her first warning sign, as it meant that said attraction quirk was turned on at all other times.

Considering how little she interacted with anyone at school, or at home aside from her mother, she didn't think it was necessary to turn it off at any other time. She noticed that she was picked on less at school because of this.

Her attraction quirk couldn't help but draw the attention of those who would have normally been insulting her, but her existing reputation stopped them from actually making a move; taking Izuka out of being a target and putting her smack in the neutral middle. Frankly, she preferred it this way.

But it hadn't occurred to her that there was someone else being affected by her quirk that would in fact give in from it eventually.

It was close to the end of Izuka's training deadline when it happened. Izuka had just finished dinner with her mother and was putting away the cleaned dishes when her mother came over and hugged her from behind.

Izuka didn't think anything of it at first. "You've been getting so strong lately." Izuka's mother mentioned, letting her hands move over her daughter's arms and to her stomach, feeling the muscle that had been built up from her constant work out.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Izuka said, taking a little pride in this, and only getting slightly uneasy from the contact when she realized that it was still going a full minute later. "Uh, Mom?" She asked.

"Hm?" Izuka's mother asked as she held her daughter, not seeming to notice anything wrong she was doing. "Are you alright?" Izuka asked her, wondering if she needed something.

"I'm fine." She said, continuing to hold Izuka, hands moving over her muscled stomach and then starting up towards her chest.

"M-Mom." Izuka said, trying to step away from her, realizing quickly what was happening. "It's alright honey, just because they're a little smaller doesn't mean you should be embarrassed." Izuka's mother said, fully enveloped by the attraction quirk as her hands moved up to Izuka's chest, grabbing her breasts gently and beginning to grope her.

Izuka pulled away quickly, upset that she'd let this happen, nervous that the quirk had worked on her mother when it was only supposed to work on those who could have potentially already been attracted to Izuka, and even more nervous about how her member had started to wake up from her mother's closeness.

Powerful as the attraction quirk was, Izuka's mother very nearly pulled free of it when she noticed Izuka's response to it. "I.. I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know what's come over me.." She said, blushing deeply as her eyes continued to roam over Izuka's body, starting at her covered chest for a moment before moving down to her crotch.

Izuka knew that she could have stopped this right then and there by just turning around. She'd just turn around, tell her mother it was fine and they should just forget it had happened, and go off to rest.

But Izuka didn't turn, her mother seeing the slight tent that had started to form from the contact to her daughter's breasts. The moment she saw it there was no chance at all of stopping what would follow, and Izuka felt slightly ashamed, knowing she'd allowed it to happen on purpose, feeling like she was taking advantage.

As her mother's eyes filled with lust from the quirk though, and she wordlessly began to remove her clothing, Izuka forced herself to remember what she'd learned about her quirk. It didn't create lust. It didn't hypnotize and it wasn't some common aphrodisiac. If it was working, then it meant that the target wanted to do it, and would just normally be too reserved or shy to do anything about it.

Perhaps justifiably in this scenario, but the point remained. And as Izuka saw her mother's fully undressed body, member stiffening to stone from the sight of her plump figure, she knew she wanted it to.

She didn't step back or hesitate as her mother approached her, pulling her into another hug, then into a kiss. Her mother, even now, was still on some level trying to talk herself out of it, and the kiss didn't deep until Izuka herself pushed things forward, letting her tongue brush against Inko's lips, asking for entrance.

The knowledge that Izuka was okay with it removed the last reservations from Inko's mind. Her lips parted, her tongue moving to join her daughter's as her hands moved down to help undress her, undoing her pants and pulling them down for her.

They only broke the kiss to let Izuka lift and toss aside her shirt, rejoining once again when Izuka was just as naked as her mother. It was even more heated now, Inko pressing her larger breasts against her daughter's as her hands roamed over her body, feeling as much as she could. Her small form was so cute, and the muscles added too it just make her irresistible; in part because of the resemblance to her father…

"You've been so stressed lately," Inko said when the kiss next pulled back, pulling her towards the couch, "Let me help you relax~" She couldn't help but blush at the sensual tone in her voice, not having heard it in several years.

Izuka nodded, sitting down on the couch as Inko lowered to her knees in front of her, head level with the solid rod in front of her. If it weren't for the endurance she'd built up over her training time, the sight of her mother's lips wrapped around the base of her rod would have caused her to blow then and there.

As it stood, she was able to hold it in as Inko's head bobbed along her cock, slickening it to prepare her for the real fun. When she was done, her slit wet and eager, she lifted herself up and straddled Izuka.

She leaned in, giving her daughter another deep kiss as she lowered her hips, taking Izuka's member inside of her pussy. Both of them moaned as they felt it, Izuka moving to hold her mother's hips.

She wasn't nearly as tight as All Might, but considering All Might's quirk, she doubted there was a single human being on this planet who was. She still felt incredible, so soft and warm around her length.

Both began to move together, Inko moving her hips to ride her futa daughter, Izuka thrusting upwards to bounce her mother on her cock. They both started out slowly, but soon the building heat and delightful taboo of the situation had them both moving their hips like well oiled machines, moaning loudly as Izuka's member worked deeper and faster into Inko's cunt.

Acting more on instinct than thought, which was ironically advice All Might had given Izuka for combat, she leaned in as she picked up the pace, face pressing against Inko's breasts as her cock slammed to the hilt inside of her.

Inko moaned at the top of her lungs as Izuka began kissing and sucking on her tits, lips pulling gently on her nipples one after the other as her solid member rammed into her, throbbing inside of her as it brought her closer.

Izuka had not once during her fun with All Might outlasted her, and so she couldn't help but take a bit of satisfaction from feeling Inko's pussy clench tightly around her base, cumming a full minute before Izuko went over the edge and unloaded thick, hot seed into her mother, both grateful that Izuka was a futa and not a D-girl, as they were thankfully safe no matter how much Inko took.

The two sat together, panting as they laid against each other in the afterglow of their fun. The haze brought on by Izuka's quirk would likely clear from Inko's mind before too long now, and there was no telling how much she'd panic over what she'd done when it did.

Izuka supposed the only thing she could do to counteract this was make it clear that she didn't need to be ashamed over it, turning them around the moment her stamina had at least slightly built back up, placing her mother beneath her so she was in control now.

* * *

Izuka stood nervously outside the front gate of the urban environment, the testing area for the UA entrance exam. She doubted that her own quirk would be much use against the robots, and she wasn't even sure she'd be capable of using One For All effectively. She took deep breaths to keep herself calm, and looked over the other students lined up for the exam.

Aside from Bakugo, there were quite a few other interesting looking students in the waiting. A girl who's hair, body, and disposition all gave her the appearance of a frog, a tall, orderly looking girl with her pant legs rolled so the engines that formed out of her legs wouldn't be blocked, a pink skinned girl with horns, a purple haired girl with blank looking eyes, and one of the only males, who was sporting spiked up yellow hair and a jet black jacket.

And then her eyes landed on Ururaka as well. The girl had helped Izuka outside the front of the school. When she'd nervously tripped over her own feet and nearly took a painful face plant on the brickwork, Ururaka had used her powers to levitate Izuka to prevent it.

And on top of that, she'd actually felt the need to apologize afterwards for not asking before she used her zero gravity quirk on Izuka. Izuka had meant to thank her, but a combination of being surprised by her quirk, Izuka's general discomfort talking to new people, and the girl's adorable appearance had left Izuka too tongue tied to actually say anything at the time.

He started to walk over to her to thank her properly, but the girl with the engine legs intercepted her, questioning what Izuka was intending to do. "You don't plan on saying anything that might distract and trip her up during the exam do you?" Engine girl questioned.

"W-what? Of course not, I just wanted to-" Izuka started, engine girl interrupting her with, "Even if you didn't intend to, anything you say has the potential to distract and confuse her, anyone, here. Think carefully before you say or do anything."

Izuka hadn't thought of it like that, and the engine girl's words stopped Izuka from going over to speak with Ururaka. Instead, she stood and waited for the exam to start. She'd worry about everything else later on, when she was sure she hadn't failed.

Soon the exam began, the massive walls separating and letting the students rush into the fake city-scape. It was only a matter of moments from that point before the students began to encounter the robotic targets who had been left within to challenge them.

Engine girl rushed forward, her engine legs letting her burst quickly towards the first robot, kicking it so hard its metal shell broke apart. She rushed off to find more, Bakugo launching herself into the air and then towards the machines with her explosions.

The different students all rushed out in every direction to find and attack their targets in whatever way they felt they could. Unfortunately for Izuka, she wasn't sure what that way was for her; if there even was one to begin with.

She had the instructions to activate One For All that All Might had given her, but they seemed almost too simple, and Izuka feared they wouldn't work. Her indecision lead to her not being able to notice the robotic enemy rushing towards her until it was blasted apart by a... male(?) student, who fired a beam from their seemingly their stomach.

The student gave Izuka a teasingly flirty wink before turning and running off to find more machines to break down. Izuka hesitated for only a moment, slapping herself in the face to get her head back in the game before running between the nearest two buildings, looking for a robot, any robot, that she could take down.

What she found was an entire city square full of robotic villains, but all were being decimated by the other students. Some were using speed or stealth tactics to switch the machines off, others were using hit and run tactics to damage as many as possible, and some were just wailing on anything and everything that came their way.

Regardless of the method, all were hard at work, and it seemed that everyone but Izuka had left behind at least one broken or shut down robot body. Unknown to Izuka, to any of the students, All Might and several students were watching them all, acting as a panel of judges from behind the scenes as they showed off their skills.

Izuka, meanwhile, was simply panicking. From what All Might had told her, she assumed she would only be able to attack a few times before her body was too tired or hurt to continue fighting, so she wanted to get as many points in as few strikes as possible.

Unknown to her while she was thinking of where to strike and when, her quirk was actually gaining other students extra points, as their suddenly ignited arousal for her caused them to notice and destroy robots that would have otherwise attacked Izuka.

Izuka's deep thought was a doing more harm than good it seemed, as before she knew it, the area was all but cleared out, leaving behind nothing but the zero point enemy, a massive mechanical golem worth no points at all, and the most difficult to damage.

Izuka would have just run off with them as well, but was stopped by the realization that Ururaka had gotten trapped under rubble directly in the zero pointer's path. She expected her to just levitate the debris off, but it seemed that she couldn't, her quirk overtaxed by the weight.

Understanding now that she was in real trouble, Izuka took off as fast as she could towards the zero pointer, jumping up into the air. She didn't even realize that she'd jumped with One For All until she realized she was thirty feet in the air, facing the robot's head with her fist clenched.

With a powerful cry of 'Smash', she struck the machine, sending it to the ground in a broken heap with the force of the strike. She'd saved Ururaka, and as she quickly noticed, had more or less doomed herself, as she was now falling towards the ground with both legs and one arm broken. She'd known the quirk would strain her body, but she hadn't thought it would be this bad.

Izuka was only saved by Ururaka's quirk. She'd levitated herself up on some less massive debris and been able to contact Izuka mid-falling, causing her to float before she crashed. Granted, Ururaka immediately succumbed to her nausea brought on by lifting too much for too long.

Izuka tried to pull herself forward with her one good arm, thinking she could still get a few points with it before time ran out.

And then time ran out before she made it five feet.

Izuka blacked out shortly after, as her willpower had been the only thing keeping her conscious, and the knowledge that it now hopeless broke her resolve away. Her body would thankfully be fine, as UA had Recovery Girl to restore any damaged students' body.

But Izuka didn't really think it mattered whether she was healed or not at the moment. If she wasn't getting into UA, what was the point? Her spirits would only return later that night, when she and Ururaka were told that villain bashing wasn't the only source of points.

From All Might, Izuka learned that points were also awarded to students who took heroic action, as both of them had. These extra points would let Izuka just barely reach the line of required points, getting her into the class.

All Might assured Izuka that she'd not taken any special action to convince the judges as a favor, and every point Izuka had gotten was her own. "And now that you can relax," All Might said as they walked, "Maybe you'd... like to celebrate?"


	3. Chapter 3

Izuka had been with All Might enough times to no longer be embarrassed seeing her naked, but she still felt heat rising to her cheeks as the number one hero stripped down for her. She supposed that the blushes was probably just a natural response to seeing her like this, same as the near instantly hardening of her member.

It was the day before Izuka's first classes at UA, and All Might had taken Izuka to the place reserved hotel room they usually went to during their training so All Might could relieve the heat built up from Izuka's attraction quirk.

This meet up wasn't about All Might though. She was proud of Izuka for her success so far, and felt that it not only deserved, but necessary to make sure Izuka was well relaxed before starting her classes.

"You're in charge this time young Midoriya," All Might said with a smile as she sat down on the bed, physically perfect body naked and on full display for her apprentice, "We'll do this however you want to."

Izuka nodded in understanding, staring as she undressed herself. It didn't matter how many times they did things together, the raw beauty of All Might's body, so powerful and yet so curved.. It would always be eye catching.

Once fully undressed, member standing at attention and slit more than a little wet from excitement as she approached the bed, asking All Might to lay back on the bed with her legs apart for her.

All Might complied, laying down and spreading her legs apart for Izuka. The futa lowered her face down between All Might's legs, bringing it to her pussy and giving it a long, slow lick before pushing her tongue inside.

Izuka went slow and cautiously at first, which didn't remotely surprise All Might. But then Izuka began picking up the pace, tongue speeding up inside of her, wriggling through her folds harder and more deliberately in search of her sweet spots.

All Might's moaned softly as she resisted the urge to turn them around and grind herself against Izuka's face hard, her attraction quirk making All Might want much more than she was getting all at once. She managed to keep it down, focusing on the pleasure she was getting from the cute futa girl.

Her need to suppress herself faded more and more as Izuka made it clear that she'd learned what she was doing from practice, her tongue finding and attacking All Might's most sensitive spot with as much brutality as she was capable of, moistening the hero's slit further until she had All Might right on the edge of her climax.

Izuka brought her over roughly with a sudden motion to her clit, grinding her thumb against the sensitive numb hard as her tongue continued to wriggle against her g-spot. All Might practically yelped as she came, drenching her apprentice's face in her sweet, pleasing release.

Izuka lapped up the juices, her own starting to drip along her legs in excitement for what she did next. She got up, crawling fully on the bed as she lined herself up to All Might's tight cunt and thrust in as hard as she could.

Getting All Might wet at all was arguably unnecessary. In her current form, she could have probably taken a horse cock completely dry in either hole and be completely fine. But Izuka had felt it necessary, somehow more polite. Not to mention pleasing to hear and taste.

But now Izuka wanted to move on to the main part, and forced herself as deep as she could, knowing that nothing she did, no matter how rough, could possibly hurt All Might.

She leaned over, arms locking around All Might's body to hold on tight as her hips pistoned in and out of her aggressively, face just pressing against the bottom of All Might's breasts as she did.

All Might moaned out with Izuka, holding onto her as well Izuka pounded into her hard, grunting with the effort of it. Izuka pushed herself forward, tightly raising All Might's hips so she was jackhammering down hard into her hero.

All Might's incredible tightness milked Izuka's cock as it moved into her, the pleasure mounting for both of them, but for Izuka much faster. She could tell Izuka would cum before her, but she didn't mind; this was her reward after all.

But Izuka was not as okay with this, wanting All Might to enjoy it as well. She moved her hands up to All Might's chest, beginning to grope her soft tits as skillfully as she could with her attention primarily on the act of moving her hips as fast as she could against All Might's.

Izuka's groping did help bring All Might closer, but it still wasn't enough to finish the job. Izuka grunted, back arch as she hilted herself inside of All Might once more, cumming hard into her; the feeling of which very nearly pushed All Might over the edge with her.

Izuka panted as she slowly pulled out, her member still stiff. She wasn't done, but it wasn't her member she wanted to release from again. She moved from between her legs over to All Might's face, straddling her.

All Might happily buried her tongue inside of Izuka's pussy. Izuka groaned loudly, the force and speed of All Might's tongue inside of her pleasuring her intensely. She bucked her hips hard, moaning aloud.

The movement of her hips made Izuka see that her current position made it possible for her to get both sides of her pleasured at once. She bucked her hips harder, pushing her length between All Might's breasts as she continued to ride her tongue.

Izuka's member twitched between All Might's tits, her pussy starting to clench tighter around All Might's tongue as she got closer. All Might reached up, squeezing her breasts around Izuka's length and stroking her harder, bringing Izuka over the edge quicker.

The futa moaned out All Might's name as she came from both ends, member erupting between All Might's breasts as her pussy soaked the hero's face. Izuka slumped down, panting heavily as she practically blacked out.

All Might chuckled, moving Izuka so she could cuddle close to her comfortingly as they rested together.

* * *

Izuka nervously made her way to her classroom: class 1a. It was her first official day of class at UA, and while most classes were usually nothing difficult on day one, just introductions and orientation, it was still hard not to be at least a little anxious considering she was inside a hero academia; doubly for Izuka considering her attraction quirk.

In any event, she found her classroom and went inside, immediately seeing the only two people she'd been afraid of seeing in the same place. The engine leg girl who'd scolded Izuka during the entrance exam was currently attempting to scold Bakugo for sitting with her legs on the desk, claiming that it was not only disrespectful, but considering the skirt that was apart of the female uniform, was also wildly inappropropriate. Bakugo meanwhile wasn't even attempting to look like she gave one tenth of a fuck.

Looking over the rest of the class, Izuka took a look at the different students who'd also passed the test and made it into the class. The most immediately eye catching was the girl with pink hair and skin. She seemed to be politely minding her own business, while a guy with spiked red hair snickered at the altercation between Bakugo and the engine girl.

The class seemed to be heavy on females. There was one towards the back with long green hair and a thousand yard stare at nothing in particular, one with white white hair on one side of her head and red on the other, one who was invisible, only recognized as female from her skirt, one with her hears having long cords hanging down from them.

Not to mention the serious looking girl who'd not been seen at the exams at all, the one with oddly rounded points at her elbows, and of course, the one other student who Izuka recognize, Uraraka.

Aside from them, the rest of the students were guys, though a few still drew the eye curiously; one seeming to have several arms all held together with a membrane, one having a green feathered bird head, one having yellow hair with a black patch that gave it the look of lightning.

There was also a guy that Izuka only knew was male because he wasn't in a skirt, and even then she wasn't certain; the one she'd seen using the laser from his stomach.

Izuka went inside, intending to just take her seat and not draw any attention to herself. This plan fell through almost instantly. Izuka wasn't sure if it was her quirk, random chance, or if she was just cursed, but the moment Izuka crossed the threshold into the room, all eyes went to her instantly.

The first to say anything about it was engine girl, who rushed over to Izuka and introduced herself as Iida. Afterwards she.. Apologized? "It is clear that you had a much better grasp on the true intentions of the entrance exam than I," She said, "You're quite obviously a superior student, and I am sorry for questioning the validity of this."

"Oh, uh.. Its fine." Izuka said, surprised by this. She'd kinda been expecting Iida to be uptight and mean, but in two sentences, Iida had made her unsure of this. Before anything further could be said though, their teacher arrived.

More accurately, their teacher awoke. He'd already been in the room, unconscious in a sleeping bag under his desk. He now lifted up from underneath it and ordered everyone to take their seats, shocking all of them with his sudden appearance seemingly from nowhere.

Iida and Izuka quickly rushed to take their seats, Izuka realizing only after she'd sat down that she'd taken on right next to Uraraka. "Alright, let's go." The teacher said, waving his class towards the door; rather making them all wonder why he'd requested them to take their seats at all.

But considering he wa the teacher, and likely a hero as well even if they didn't know who, they complied and followed the teacher out the door.

They assumed at first that they were on their way to orientation, only to learn on the way firstly that their teacher's name was Aizawa, and secondly that they would not be attending the orientation.

"A quirk assessment test?" The students questioned almost in perfect unison, surprised by this. Aizawa nodded, "Orientation is a waste of time. You're already here, so I wanna know who, if any of you, deserve to be here. You'll be allowed to use your quirks for these exercises, in fact it's encouraged, because whoever comes in last will be sent out of the class."

The students weren't even sure if this was allowed, but they couldn't exactly question their teacher, and so began going through the various activities, using their quirks to score as many points as possible to avoid getting sent out of class.

Izuka had to choose her moment though, as she couldn't use her attraction to help anything, and would only be able to use All For One once during the exam.

Knowing that it would hurt her, and doubting it would look good if she broke her entire arm just throwing a ball, she decided to get strategic; using it with only her finger, breaking it with the quirk, but sending the ball rocketing through the air and very nearly surpassing Bakugo's explosive throw.

This led Bakugo's eyes to practically glaze over in rage as she rushed towards Izuka, not even sure what it was she intended to do. She was acting on instinct, but when she tried to throw an explosion at Izuka, nothing happened.

Looking over, they realized that it was Aizawa's quirk: Eraser. So long as he kept eye contact, he could cancel out quirks. He was a stealth hero, best for one on one missions. Bakugo was threatened with losing any and all points she got from her own skill in Aziawa's tests if he didn't get back in line.

She did so, teeth grinding together so hard she was practically throwing sparks. The day continued, and at the end of it, the students were presented with their scores. Izuka's blood froze over when she realized she was in dead last for her mediocre scores in all but one event at the end.

And while it was entirely possible that Aizawa's following statement, where he revealed he didn't intend to expel any of them, and had only been attempting to make sure they were all giving it their all, Izuka couldn't help but wonder if, in truth, she *had* ended up using her own quirk to keep her position in the class.

She guessed she'd never be able to know one way or the other, but she couldn't help but give Aziawa a smile on her way out of class that day.

Uraraka caught up with Izuka on her way out of the school, stopping her before she left. "Sorry for waiting until now, I probably should have said something before class, but I wanted to wait until you were done talking to Iida and then Aizawa came out of nowhere and class started," Uraraka sighed, taking a step closer to Izuka, "I just.. Wanted to thank you, for saving me before."

"O-oh," Izuka said, her mind immediately firing off in several different direction. She was forcing herself not to glance down, where her closeness would make it possible to look at the top of her breasts, then telling herself to get her mind out of the gutter, then remembering to try and not let her attraction quirk activate, "It was nothing really, I just wanted to help."

"It wasn't nothing," Uraraka said, bringing herself even closer, "I mean, I know I wasn't in actual danger, Recovery girl could have saved me, but you didn't know that. You jumped in to save me, and got so hurt because of it. I feel like I owe you something."

"I-It's fine really," Izuka insisted, attempting to back up away from her, only to find that she'd essentially been pinned to the wall by Uraraka, "You don't ha-"

Izuka was cut off by Uraraka closing the distance between herself and Izuka, pressing her lips to Izuka's and kissing her. It was not a quick kiss either, lasting several moments as Uraraka's tongue pushed passed Izuka's lips and began mingling with hers, exploring Izuka's mouth heatedly.

While the sentiment was probably Uraraka's own, this was certainly a matter of the attraction quirk pushing her to the extreme. Even knowing this, Izuka didn't want the kiss to stop, and even began to return the affection.

It only lasted a few more seconds before Uraraka seemed to snap out of it, backing away from Izuka with her entire face cherry red, "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." She apologized.

Before Izuka could tell her it was alright or explain that it had just been her quirk, Uraraka had run off in embarrassment. Izuka sighed, figuring she could explain tomorrow instead.

She started to leave once again, unaware of the other classmates who'd watched this altercation, the seeds of attraction her quirk needed to work planted in several of their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

The second day of class at UA was just as intense as the first, though for rather different reasons. The threat of being expelled just for lack of potential was off of the table thankfully, but was replaced with the threat of taking a painful beating from your fellow classmates, consequence free even.

"Battle training." All Might, their teacher for this particular class, explained, "You'll be paired up into groups of two, and you'll play the part of heroes and villains. The heroes will have to infiltrate a base controlled by the villains, and win by either capturing the fake bomb, or by capturing the villains themselves.

The villains just need to avoid either of those two things happening. There is a time limit in play." On top of that, the students would be allowed to where their hero uniforms for the first time during class for this exercise. Izuka's uniform wasn't much, as she'd tried to get hers so late that she only had one at all because her mom had pulled through and had it made for her in advance.

Her mother had unintentionally made an outfit that played into her quirk though. It wasn't anything special, just a green and white jumpsuit, but because of a few strategically placed zippers, it could be undone in a variety of different ways, which would help Izuka's attraction quirk if she needed to.

She doubted this was on purpose, though the thought of it having been done intentionally did make her blush. Not as much as the sight of Uraraka's uniform though; the skin tight pink and black that complimented her bskin and hugged it so tight, leaving exactly enough to the imagination.

"I guess I should have been more specific when I had it made," Uraraka said coyly, "They made it so tight, I feel like I can't move without it pulling on something." She paused, looking up at Izuka shyly, "Um.. do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

Glad that her suit could easily hide her physical response to the question, Izuka nodded, "You look great, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She said, uraraka smiling at this and pulling Izuka into a hug.

A hug that, either on purpose or accident, let them both feel more or less everything the other had to offer. Both were beet red when they pulled back from it, redder still when they realized they'd been assigned to the same hero team.

Excitement quickly gave way to outright fear upon Izuka's realizing that her villains would be Iida and Bakugo. There was almost no chance at all for either of them to defeat the pair, o matter what strategy they went with.

'Almost.' Izuka thought, her mind already working to try and think of a way they could win. She had about two ideas, and neither of them were great as far as she was concerned. Iida and Bakugo headed into the base first. As the villains, they were given extra time to strategize before the battle began.

Granted, their strategizing basically began and ended with, Bakugo saying, "You guard the bomb, I'm gonna pound that lying, cheating nerd into paste." and stomping out of the room in search of her prey.

Iida wasn't much of a fan of this idea, but felt it would be unhelpful to argue the point with her, and set about to prepare for her own confrontation.

As soon as the time began, Uraraka and Izuka headed inside. They tried to stay as quiet as they could, but Bakugo still found them easily, bursting from behind a corner and attempting to bomb punch Izuka into the wall.

Izuka pulled Uraraka down to avoid the punch, then told her to hurry off, "Find the bomb, I'll distract Bakugo." She said.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, not wanting to leave Izuka alone. "I'm sure." Izuka said as she got to her feet.

"Deku!" Bakugo shouted, "You think you're better than me just because you've got a quirk now don't you?" She growled through her teeth, rushing Izuka with her right fist clenched to strike, "Well let's see it!" Izuka didn't plan on giving Bakugo the satisfaction, satisfying to herself though it might have been.

She planted her feet, grabbed Bakugo's arm and used her own momentum to pull and slam her down on the ground, she landed hard on her back. She stayed still for several moments after she landed, not from pain or injury; but from pure shock.

"Call me Deku all you want," Izuka said, her fists clenched now as well, "To me, it means 'you can do it!'" She shouted, Uraraka hearing it despite having already headed off to find the bomb.

She couldn't help but pause and feel proud of herself that she'd been able to help Izuka,having mentioned what the word sounded like to her previously. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, she'd just mentioned it in passing, but seeing, or rather hearing, Izuka so determined by it only urged her on as she rushed up the stairs towards Iida.

When she reached Iida, she found that she'd planned for Uraraka specifically. All the debris had been cleaned from the floors, leaving her with nothing to float to use as a weapon.

Iida seemed to have gotten deep into the character acting of the villain, going so far as to monologue about it. It was as funny as it was genuinely unnerving, considering she actually was doing well. Izuka tried to strategize over the communications device they'd been given, but she was a bit preoccupied not getting exploded to death by Bakugo's ruthless onslaught.

Izuka realized as she continued to run and avoid explosions that, from Bakugo's perspective, Izuka had spent almost their entire lives tricking her. She gulped at the knowledge that Bakugo felt like she was the victim, and had moral obligation to thrash Izuka over it.

On the other hand, she realized, there was a way this could work to her advantage. Izuka took a breath to steel her nerves, and ran out towards Bakugo like she was charging her.

Bakugo reacted fast with a powerful explosion. It missed, but Izuka made sure it looked like it had hit, dropping to the floor and quickly unzipping a few sections of her suit to it looked like the top had been blasted off and the bottom torn open, leaving her with her crotch covered only by a few strategically placed strips of material, and her chest covered only by her arms.

Attraction quirk cranked up as Izuka could consciously send it, and with the most submissive, helpless voice she could muster, Izuka looked up at Bakugo, "P-please be gentle with me.."

The sight and sound in front of her, combined with Bakugo's current aggressive state of borderline obsession with Izuka, all merged together from the attraction quirk, spiking Bakugo's lust to the point that it was all she could possibly think about.

In her mind, it was her own idea to do it, believing it would be a way to humiliate Izuka.. Or something. She didn't care, she just needed her, and she needed her now; by force if need be. She hurriedly undid her pants, freeing her member, already solid from the attraction.

Izuka gave a fake gasp, playing up the part of the helpless victim, as for several reasons she felt like that would be what kept Bakugo's attention the longest. She pretended to try and scoop back away from him, only to find she'd been cornered against the wall.

Bakugo grabbed Izuka's head, forcing it down on her member. Bakugo groaned happily aas she felt Izuka's soft lips wrapped around her rod.

Despite this having been her plan, Izuka still couldn't help but blush; as this was her first time being on the receiving end of a cock, and it was coming from Bakugo of all people. Under any normal circumstances, the teacher would have ended the match right then and there and Bakugo would have been written up for sexual assault on a fellow student.

However, because Izuka was on record as having an attraction quirk, his actions were allowed. This did make the viewing room rather awkward, as All Might stood watching this happen with the entire class watching it as well, students either staring in shock, drooling in glee, or outright fainting with a nose bleed in at least two cases. Only Asui and Totoroka remained straight faced throughout, and even that was only outwardly.

Bakugo grunted with the force of her hips thrusting hard, her length sheathing in Izuka's throat, "Take it all you lying bitch~" Bakugo moaned in pleasure, only getting rougher the better it felt. To her shock, Izuka actually began to suck willingly around her cock, bringing even more pleasure, "F-fuck, did you actually want this?" She questioned, too clouded by the lust trance to connect the dots,"Fucking whore~" She moaned, picking up the pace once again, hammering harder into Izuka's throat.

Several levels above them, Uraraka was attempting to recover the fake bomb. She ran forward for what looked like a frontal assault, only to jump into the air, putting herself in zero gravity to float towards the bomb.

If Iida didn't have such fast acting reflexes, it could have worked. Instead, her engines activated and she rushed over, grabbing the bomb and moving it to the other side of the room before Uraraka could touch it, causing her to fall to the ground as she released her quirk. She tumbled across the ground and landed upside down against the wall, legs angled rather awkwardly over her head.

Iida forced herself to give another delightfully villainous monologue to avoid staring too long at the position Uraraka had landed in, one made unintentionally provocative by how tight her uniform was.

Uraraka told Izuka over the com how Iida was actually getting the better of her. Bakugo couldn't hear it thankfully, especially with how long she moaned as she got closer to her climax, hips picking up the pace.

Izuka thought fast as she sucked, knowing she would need to find a way to get away from Bakugo if she wanted to help her teammate, or at least get into a better position to strategize with her.

Bakugo hilted herself hard inside of Izuka's throat, groaning loudly as she unloaded down it. Izuka gagged hard on the thick, extremely hot seed Bakugo let out. Bakugo

S depth inside her throat forced Izuka to swallow it all. She moaned happily ast this, "Take it all, you damn nerd." She panted. Izuka dropped the attraction quirk, but the lust was still there for a bit, and Bakugo wanted more.

She pulled out of Izuka's throat and pushed her down to the ground, "Let's see how well you can take it inside here." She said, reaching down and pulling Izuka's underwear off from beneath the suit-turned-skirt. Her member was still throbbing, and she needed to finish what she'd started. She didn't hear what Izuka was saying to uraraka over the coms.

"I'm in position." Uraraka said. Before Bakugo could try to fuck her. Izuka pushed off the ground with her warms, strong from the training with All Might, and kicked Bakugo hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to stumble back.

Moving fast, Izuka then activate One For All, kicking directly upwards. The force of the attack blasted through the building, tearing through brick and steel like paper; and giving Uraraka plenty of ammo.

She nullified the gravity on the pillar she'd been clinging to, then swung it like a baseball bat, sending a storm of debris into Iida. said debris wasn't much by itself, but it was enough of a distraction for Uraraka to grab the bomb, winning it for the hero team with only seconds left on the timer.

Bakugo stood a few paces away from Izuka, her leg broken and face streaked with tears from her gagging of cum. She should have been the one humiliated, but she wasn't'. Bakugo's hands clenched into fists, her teeth grinding against one another. The attraction had worn off now and her normal thought process was returning.

Before she could insult Izuka, or question what Izuka had insulted her, Izuka spoke, "I..I'm sorry," She managed to say despite the pain in her body, "I really would have liked to give you a more fair fight, but if I had, you;'d have thrashed me. This was the best I could think of.." Her words, minor though they seemed to Izuka, stopped Bakugo in her tracks.

"The Heroes Win!" All Might's voice blurred over the speakers.

* * *

Recovery girl healed Izuka, but warned her to stop being so reckless. Her quirk worked by speeding up a body's natural healing process, allowing months of healing to occur in seconds, but if Izuka hurt herself in a permanent way, Recovery girl couldn't do anything for her.

Izuka promised to try and take it safe, and recovery girl left the room; Uraraka coming in immediately after her. The other students were all still doing their team battle practice, but Uraraka had left the class to make sure Izuka would be alright.

"Heh, thanks," Izuka said, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head, "I'll be fine."

Uraraka sighed in relief, "That's good. I wouldn't want you to end up hurting yourself too bad, especially over something this small." She said, giving Izuka one of their smiles, the ones that Izuka couldn't help but blush over.

The fact that Uraraka was still in her tight uniform, and Izuka in hers unzipped, certainly didn't help. Uraraka walked closer to Izuka,slowly starting to blush as well, "I.." She tried to force herself to speak, "When I.. kissed you before.. You weren't upset?" She asked.

Izuka shook her head instantly, "How could I be?" She asked, only making Uraraka blush deeper, "Okay.. good. I just wanted to check before.." Izuka realized too late that while she'd been using her quirk on Bakugo, uraraka and possibly even Iida had both been within range of it as well.

They'd been focused on their tasks at hand at the time, but now that they were alone, even with the quirk having stopped since then, there was still built upo lust inside Uraraka from it.

Or maybe, Izuka thought nervously, maybe this was just Uraraka's natural, unaltered feelings.

Either way, she leaned in an kissed Izuka again, this time not breaking it moments later. Izuka returned the kiss, letting Uraraka's soft tongue mingle with her own.

Izuka couldn't help herself, and soon her hands moved to begin feeling Uraraka's body through the uniform. Uraraka didn't seem to mind, even moaning softly into the kiss when Izuka's hands reached and began to grope her rump through the uniform.

When Uraraka did finally pull back, it wasn't to run off embarrassed; though she was still blushing. She reached up, beginning to remove her uniform. Whether it had been the quirk or her actual feelings that started this, it was definitely Izuka's quirk now.

She started to shut it off, making a mental note to figure out how to keep it off when she didn't want it on, but stopped herself.

Her quirk wouldn't have let it get this far if uraraka didn't want it, and Izuka couldn't even pretend she didn't want it as well, so…

"Wait," Izuka said, figuring the least Uraraka deserved wasa choice in the matter. Even though she was pretty sure she already knew, izuka explained her quirk for Uraraka, how it was the only thing keeping Uraraka from getting embarrassed and stopping what she was doing, "I can turn it off now if you want though." Izuka said.

Uraraka paused for a moment, genuinely thinking, then shook her head, "Don't." She said, "I want this, with or without you qwirk. With it on, I can actually do it. Please, just let me." She asked him.

Izuka smiled at her, nodding, and leaving her quirk on, increasing it even seeming to feel it, Uraraka continued to feel her uniform off, letting the undergarments beneath fall away as well and leave her naked in front if Izuka.

Izuka's member could probably have done twice the damage One for All had done to the building with how quickly it rose to attention, letting Uraraka know she wanted it just as much as her.

Grinning, Uraraka brought herself onto the bed with Izuka, laying down and pulling her on top. They began to kiss again, this time while Izuka's hands roamed over her unclothed body.

She moaned at the feeling of Izuka's hands against her soft flesh, massaging and kneading her breasts and moving down to gently toy with her pussy.

It felt completely different from her times with All Might or her mom, somehow.. Even more exhilarating. She couldn't begin to explain why, and in the moment, she couldn't begin to care.

A perk of Izuka's heat quirk: Uraraka was made so aroused by the situation, that lubrication on Izuka's part wasn't necessary, as Uraraka was already drenched. She would have to hurry though not wanting her new lover to succumb to dehydration from one round of fun. She lined herself up, kissing Uraraka again as she entered her slowly.

Both moaned against one another as she did, but Izuka's was cut off by her member being stopped by a barrier. Izuka's eyes widened as she realized what it was, and consequently realized one of the reasons this felt so different from the other times Izuka had done this: it was Uraraka's first time.

She looked down at her, and she nodded back. She was ready, she wanted it. Izuka gulped, leaning down and kissing Uraraka again, more heatedly, more passionately this time; getting her so riled up that when Izuka thrust forward to break through her wall, the pain was barely felt, and uraraka didn't stop returning the affection for more than a few moments at most. Izuka would like to have called it skill, but considering her quirk, she figured luck was more intimately involved in the situation.

Whatever the case, within the next minute Izuka was thrusting strong and fast into Uraraka, who moaned out her name as she held onto her for dear life, clenching tighter around Izuka's length as they both grew closer together.

The only thing that someone spoiled the incredible moment was what followed it, when the door opened and they were reminded where exactly they were.

"What the?" Recovery girl questioned, "When people say 'get a room', they're usually meaning you're own room, not my office!"

* * *

 **Deku, the strip-tease hero!**


	5. Chapter 5

The team battles continued on with the other students. The match that ended the fastest was team B vs team I. Ojiro and Tooru were the villains and up against Shoji and Todoroki as the heroes.

Ojiro stood at the ready, fists and powerful tail up to take on whichever of their opponents came through the door. Tooru stripped herself down completely, leaving her completely invisible for a surprise attack on anyone who got passed Ojiro.

On the first floor, Shoji used his dupli-arms to sense for where the villains were, then Todoroki ended it with her quirk; or at least half of it. She placed her hand on the wall and rapidly froze the entire building.

This let her walk right up to the bomb and win the match for team B. Ojiro and Tooru couldn't get free, frozen to the ground by their feet. If they tried to pull themselves free, they'd end up ripping the skin off their feet.

For what it was worth, Todoroki didn't seem to be a bad sport about it, saying that it wasn't either of their fault for losing, just a bad matchup for them. She then began melting the ice she'd created, which gave everyone watching pause for thought.

She wasn't just undoing her quirk's ice, she was actively generating heat to melt it. "How is she doing that?" Momo questioned. "Don't be fooled," All Might explained, "She's only got one quirk, its just a quirk centered around duality. No matter how much power she puts into heat or ice, she can't put one hundred percent into either, only half."

If anything that just made her seem more impressive, as it meant that freezing that entire building had taken at most fifty percent of her power; probably not even that considering how little effort she seemed to be using.

Next up for battle was team E vs team F, Mina and Yuga as the heroes against Koda and Sato as the villains. The heroes rushed in excitedly, though were off to a bad start cooperation wise considering Mina's accidentally melting holes in Yuga's cape.

It wasn't until they actually reached the room with the bomb that they realized the main issue of their teaming up: Mina couldn't use her quirk, as it was too immediately lethal for use in what was just training.

Well, technically she could, in a variety of ways in fact. She just didn't have enough on the spot creativity to figure out how, and so was helpless as she was carried off by a flock of birds called by Koda.

They flew away when Koda was blasted into the wall by Yuga's laser blast-though this resulted in Mina landing hard outside the building. It was ultimately not worth it, as moments later Yuga was knocked unconscious by Sato's Sugar Rush pummeling.

Next up was team H vs team J. Sero and Kirishima were acting as villains. Sero used her tape to guard the bomb, that way if the heroes attempted to try and get to it, they risked getting captured.

If they could get that far, as Kirishima and Sero were guarding it, standing at the ready to fight the heroes, Kirishima hardening her arms for battle while Sero stood with her arms bend to fire more tape at a moment's notice.

They tensed at they heard a loud bang, the metal door practically bending inwards. What looked like fingers of pure darkness curled around the edges of it and pried it out of the way, throwing it at the villains.

Kirishima struck the door, sending it into the wall and turning back to face Tokoyami, who's Dark Shadow quirk was extended from his body, arms and claws outstretched for battle.

The appearance was so intimidating, Team J didn't realize that Asui wasn't with him until they heard All Might declare the heroes had won, and turned to see that she'd hopped on top of the bomb.

The last team battle was team C vs team G, with Kaminari and Jiro as the heroes against Momo and Mineta as the villains. They took a much more defensive method than the other villains, Momo using her creation quirk to make supplies for baring up the door and windows, Mineta using his Pop-Offs to further stick them in place; once he was done ogling Momo that is.

The heroes felt that they were rather clever for their preemptive attack, Jiro's headphone jack located where the villains were standing, and Kaminari firing his lightning up; knocking Mineta unconscious from the shocking.

But Momo was still conscious, and with the entrances blocked, she needed only wait out the clock. Even blasting the door with both lightning and Jiro's weaponized heartbeats, they weren't able to get the door down until just a half second before the end of the timer; the villains winning.

Mineta may have gotten marked down for being so easily taken down, but Momo actually stuck up for him, claiming that the barricade wouldn't have worked as well without his Pop-Off reinforcing it.

Throughout the battles, Bakugo watched her fellow students battle each other. She entered the room frustrated at her failure, and at the knowledge that if Izuka hadn't held back, she'd be defeated; perhaps even dead.

But the frustration only grew as she watched the others, realizing how many of them could either defeat her, or just hard counter her. Every match seemed to have someone with a power she couldn't blast her way through.

It grew to the point that when class ended, she practically stormed out of the building. Izuka rushed over to make sure she was okay, but bakugo wasn't having any of it.

Even when Izuka tried to explain herself, explain that her quirk had been given to her by someone else, Bakugo refused to believe it, actually getting angrier at being mocked by someone she'd viewed as so much weaker than her for so long.

As far as Bakugo was concerned, Izuka was her new goal. She declared that she would become stronger than her, than All Might, than everyone at the school, and be the best hero in the world.

Izuka couldn't help but find it ironic how violently and aggressively his declarations to become a hero were, but didn't mention them. Considering not even All Might could calm Bakugo down as she stormed out, she felt that this was the right move.

Izuka knew Bakugo would be alright, or at the very least wouldn't be giving up any time soon; and she had something else to deal with, IE Uraraka. She send a message to her mother on her way home, asking that she please, please not be at the house when Izuka got there with Uraraka.

Izuka didn't give any specifics, but her mother could pretty easily guess what was happening, and agreed, at least for now, to give her daughter some space. When they got there, Izuka let out a sigh of relief at hiser mom having listened to him and left for the time being, then immediately turned and kissed Uraraka.

She happily returned the affection, reaching to shut the door as she followed Izuka to her room. She was so glad that Izuka's attraction quirk had allowed her to get passed the shyness and let her do these kinds of things.

She was so excited in fact, that she hadn't even noticed that Izuka had stopped using her attraction quirk quite a while ago; long enough that there was no chance she was still being affected. Which, if anything, just made it better for Izuka when Uraraka happily stripped herself down in front of her, completely unaffected, and willfully being sexy without even knowing it.

Izuka lost her own clothes just as quickly, the two laying down on the bed, lips locking once again, though with Uraraka on top this time rather than Izuka. It uraraka moved herself back, lining Izuka up to her and lowering herself down onto her member slowly, moaning out softly as she felt it enter her again.

Her legs locked underneath Izuka's waist, letting her pull herself down and get to a fast pace riding quickly, Izuka's hands started out holding onto Uraraka's hips, but the heat and the pleasure quickly wore down her few inhibitions and her hands found their way to Uraraka's round rump, groping and massaging it eagerly.

Izuka only got more courageous at the sound of Uraraka's moaning only getting louder from the feeling of her groping, Izuka leaned up, thrusting up Uraraka harder as her lips latched onto her nipple, sucking to try and pleasure her in as many different places as possible.

He wasn't sure how long her mom would be gone, and wanted to give Uraraka as much pleasure in the amount of time they had.

Granted, even doing this it would end up being an hour after Izuka's mother returned that they actually stopped; which led to a meeting rather awkward for them, and more than a little hilarious for Inko.

* * *

 **Sorry if this seemed a little tangential, it's just something I wanted to explore.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, let me clarify right now: both Izuka and Bakugo are futa, meant to be referred to with female pronouns. Any uses of male pronouns are mistakes made by me, as the characters are originally male and I can occasionally type male pronouns by accident. My apologies, I'll try to be better about catching these mistakes going forward.**

* * *

Izuka had been expecting the next morning to be awkward; what with her mother being there and no possible way for her to somehow sneak Uraraka out without her being seen and what they'd been doing to be found out; assuming that it hadn't been found out the night prior, which it absolutely had, and Izuka was entirely correct in this assumption, and it was indeed awkward.

It just wasn't awkward for the reason she had thought it would be. She'd been expecting to get scolded from her mother, or Uraraka to be told to leave in a hurry. She'd been expecting some kind of parental lecture.

She wasn't happy that this was likely to happen, but she was at least prepared for it. She was not remotely prepared for her mother being entirely okay with the situation, and making breakfast for the three of them.

That.. that was a weird one.

Looking back, it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, Izuka and her mom had more than once done sexual things together, so her getting up in arms about Uraraka would have been hypocritical, and she had no reason to be disappointed in Izuka about anything.

Izuka had just sort of been operating on how situations like these normally went, and had forgotten that this was not exactly a normal scenario. She shrugged it off, and had breakfast with Uraraka and her mother, the two meeting officially and actually seemig to get along thankfully.

Things got awkward again when they finished eating, and Inko asked if Izuka and Uraraka were going to keep going, or if she could have her turn now. It was a joke of course, but it didn't stop both of them from blushing deeply.

Uraraka gave Izuka a look getting a shrug in response. Uraraka sighed, not that surprised by the knowledge that Izuka was like that with her mother considering her quirk. She guessed it didn't matter too much.

Giggling at their embarrassment, and wanting to tease them, Inko leaned in, saying, "Or maybe we could share her~ wouldn't mind seeing how you handle her to."

This caused both of them to turn so red they were nearly giving off steam. Izuka went completely silent, all of her thoughts turning to not activating her attraction quirk. It worked about as well as telling someone not to think about cats, and with the attraction quirk activated, a teasing comment rapidly became exactly what they were about to do.

Both knew it was the quirk driving them onward, but neither actually cared, having willingly accepted the quirk before, done things without it, and both were aware that the quirk couldn't make them do things they didn't want to do.

They brought Izuka to her bed, both undressing quickly, admiring each other while Izuka grew stiff from the sight of them both.

"You get her ready," Inko said, "I'm going to get a little fun early~" She purred, moving over and gently pushing her daughter on to her back; straddling the futa's face. Uraraka's blush hadn't faded, the sight of Izuka starting to please her mother orally, and the idea of using her own mouth on Izuka both making it hard not to feel slightly embarrassed. But Uraraka wasn't going to back down now, after everything they'd done the night before.

She got to the bed and lowered her head down to Izuka's stiff, throbbing length. She saw it twitch from just the feeling of her breath on it, and was surprised by how sensitive it was considering how long they'd gone the night before.

She leaned in more, kissing the tip of it a gently kiss, then pushing her head down further to take Izuka's length into her mouth. Izuka moaned against her mother's pussy, gripping her hips tighter as her tongue continued to move inside of her.

Inko moaned, hips bucking more against Izuka's face as she watched Uraraka attempt to suck on Izuka's member.

She smiled, unable to help finding the sight adorable. She wouldn't have guessed from the sounds she'd been making last night that Uraraka was so new to stuff like this, but evidently she was. Uraraka kept going though, following the instructions that Inko managed to give her through her moans. Izuka felt her member twitching in excitement as Uraraka's head bobbed along the length of her shaft.

Uraraka could feel herself getting more aroused by the feeling of doing something like this, and moved her hands down between her legs, gently rubbing her slit with her fingers as she continued to suck on Izuka's rod. Izuka brought her mother over the edge a few moments later, only lasting a few moments more before she came herself.

She'd tried to warn Uraraka that it was coming, but with Inko still on his face, she hadn't understood it until it was too late. She gagged slightly as her mouth was suddenly filled with the thick, warm substance.

She didn't want to swallow it, but spitting it out seemed extremely rude. It wasn't that it tasted bad, but it felt weird to her to swallow something like this.

Seeing this, Inko moved over to Uraraka, pressing her lips to the girl's and taking the seed from her mouth to swallow it for her. Inko wasn't surprised to see that the sight of this had Izuka hard once again, but was slightly surprised to see that Uraraka was just as excited by it.

Grinning, told the girl to lay down on her back for her. Uraraka obliged, taking Izuka's spot on the bed and opening her legs. Inko got between them, Izuka getting behind her and lining up to her soaking pussy.

On Inko's cue, Izuka thrust into her, moaning from the feeling of her warm, wet walls around her length. Groaning from the pleasure, Inko lowered her head down to Uraraka's pussy, teasingly licking along the outside of her lower lips before driving her tongue into he. Uraraka moaned, biting her lip at the sensation of the tongue moving inside of her.

She moved her hands to her chest, feeling need for pleasure there as well, and began to gently massage her breasts as Inko moved her tongue faster inside, swirling her tongue between Uraraka's wet folds in search of a sensitive area she could exploid; aside form the obvious one, which her fingers were already toying with.

Being able to see this over her mother's body only got Izuka more heated, her thrusts picking up speed until she was hilted inside of her mother, moaning louder as she felt herself getting close to yet another climax.

She grit her teeth to hold it in, wanting to last longer. Uraraka's hips began to move against Inko's face, loving the pleasure and wanting more of it. Inko didn't stop, grinding her fingers against the younger girl's sensitive clit as her tongue finally found and began to assault a sweet spot inside of her. She felt Uraraka's body clench around her tongue, and grinned as she realized how close she was.

She brought uraraka over the edge with a hard pinch to her clit, causing her to cry out from the intensity, soaking Inko's face. Izuka didn't last much longer, groaning softly as she unloaded into Inko's pussy.

The warm feeling inside nearly brought her over the edge as well, but not quite. Refusing to accept this, Izuka didn't pull out of her just yet, picking up the pace and pumping into her harder to bring her over.

It was more difficult to maintain, as Izuka was now extra sensitive from her climax, but she managed to bring her mother over the edge before she was pulled over it again herself. Izuka panted, and Inko cheekily suggested that she and Uraraka switch places, and Izuka stay where she was.

Izuka doubted they'd be stopping any time soon, and was glad that this had ended up happening on a weekend.

* * *

The next day at UA was a chaotic one. Classes themselves were fairly straightforward, but things got complicated when Aizawa explained that it was time to choose a class representative.

It was a title everyone in the class wanted, as being the class rep at a hero school was a way to convey to hero agencies that you were an in control, organized hero with good leadership skills.

In the end, they took Iida's suggestion and decided to vote on the class rep, the logic being that anyone who got votes for them aside from them voting on themselves would be someone who was trusted enough to be the rep.

Izuka tokenly voted for herself, expecting to only get that one vote. So imagine her surprise when she realized she won the vote with three different people voting for her. She realized after the fact that Uraraka had probably been her second vote.

She could have accepted getting two votes, because then she would have been tied with Momo, and could have chosen to be vice president while Momo took the role; but with three votes, Izuka was the official class rep now, with Momo as second in command.

Later that day, Izuka learned that Iida had been the second to vote for her.

"You didn't have to vote for me," Izuka said, why not vote for yourself? Or, like, anyone else?"

"because I felt that you deserved it," Iida said, "While admittedly I did want the role, your intelligence in our assignments so far proved to me that you deserved to be the one in charge." izuka was shocked to hear this, especially when Uraraka agreed.

She hadn't thought that she'd done anything especially impressive, but she guessed it was possible for the others to have felt differently about it. As they talked, Izuka and Uraraka realized that Iida was apart of a rich hero family, his older brother being the hero Ingenium.

Izuka figured that this was part of the reason Iida wanted so badly to be the class rep; she had a lot to live up to. Before anything could be said further though, the school's security alert was set off by something, and it was not a drill.

Rather than take any time to figure out what was going on, the heroe students immediately panicked and fled for the exit, which almost immediately clogged up the halls. Only Iida thought to look out the window and see that it was just the press.

Using a combination of Uraraka's zero gravity and his engine boost, Iida managed to get to the front of the crown, pinned to the wall by the force of her impact. She called out to the students that it was just the press who'd tranpassed on the school, and was no cause for alarm. Her words calmed the crowd, and they dispersed upon seeing that she was right.

Later that day, Iida was shocked to find that Izuka was choosing not to accept the class rep job, giving it instead to Iida for her intelligent actions during the security breach. Iida thanked her profusely, accepting the role. Izuka smiled, glad that she didn't have to be in the spotlight just yet.

It hadn't occurred to her that she already was, and she certainly hadn't realized how deeply this action would affect Iida. at least, how much it would allow her quirk to affect Iida.

Of course, it occurred to her rather quickly when Iida caught up with her and Uraraka on their way out of the school, asking if she could come over with them for awhile.

Uraraka, picking up on what was happening a bit before Izuka, agreed for her and headed to her own home while Izuka went home with Iida, giggling at the idea of Izuka not knowing she was using her quirk again.

Izuka figured it out before they even got home, and Izuka stopped, feeling obligated to give Iida the same little speech she'd given Uraraka, telling her that she'd been affected by a heat causing quirk, and giving her the chance to opt out.

If anything, Izuka saying this seemed to encourage Iida, who hadn't been sure how to start things off. Knowing that Izuka was already aware of what was going on, and was willing so long as she was, Iida nodded immediately, wanting it.

Perhaps not as bad as Uraraka and All Might had wanted it, Iida didn't try to strip and force herself on Izuka right then and there, but she definitely wanted it. Izukla smiled at this, taking her hand and leading her the rest of the way back to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Like with Uraraka before, Izuka lead Iida home with her after making certain that Iida understood her attraction quirk and was still willing to keep going after she understood it fully. She'd sent a message to her mom to give her some time alone, as she was coming home with another friend again.

Correctly assuming that this meant it was a friend different from Uraraka, she replied back with 'Jeez honey, leave some girls for the others~' as a joke before heading out for a walk so their home would be empty when Izuka and Iida got their.

Izuka brought Iida inside and into her room, kissing the taller girl the moment they were inside with the door shut. Iida returned the kiss just as heatedly, willingly submitting to the heat brought on by Izuka's quirk.

She was a little surprised by how confident in her motions Izuka was, but Iida supposed this must not have been Izuka's first time. Considering her quirk, and now in retrospect considering how close Izuka was with Uraraka, she figured it was almost certain that Izuka was far more experienced at this than her.

Izuka got a little surprise of her own as they continued to kiss, feeling something pressing against her own aroused stiffness. Moving back, she looked down at the tent that had formed in Iida's skirt.

"I-I can explain." Iida said, Izuka grinning in excitement as she lifted her own skirt, showing the stiffness pressing against her panties as well. Iida's eyes widened, having assumed she was the only one. Well, one of two considering the unintentional show Bakugo had given during the team battles.

Izuka lowered down to her knees, pulling down Iida's skirt and underwear, freeing her length. She wasn't a futa like Izuka or Bakugo, but a D-girl. She was about an inch longer than Izuka, which didn't surprise Izuka in the slightest.

She smiled up at her, leaning in and giving her tip a kiss, licking along her shaft as she listened to Iida's moaning. The moaning kept her going, as soon Izuka's head was bobbing slowly back and forth along Iida's member.

Iida moaned, hands at her side until Izuka moved them to her head. She held on tight, fingers tangling in Izuka's hair as she moved her head faster along her cock; moaning louder from the now increased pace.

She wasn't nearly as used to being on this end, but from what she'd seen online (purely for research of course) she was confident she knew what to do. Bakugo's roughness the previous time made it much easier for Izuka to suppress her gagging and start deep-throating Iida's cock, sucking hard.

Iida could feel her balls tensing as she got closer from the pleasure, her time running out faster when Izuka used her soft hands to gently fondle said balls. Iida groaned, reflexively thrusting against Izuka's face as she came down her throat.

Izuka took it all. It was harder to not gag this time, with such thick, hot seed pumping into her, but she managed to take it all down. Near gagging aside, it didn't feel bad. Quite the opposite, Izuka couldn't believe Uraraka hadn't been able to swallow it before; it was wonderful.

She smiled at how hard Iida still was as she pulled her cock out of her mouth. Izuka got up and slowly stripped herself down. She tried to make it look sexy, but wasn't sure it was working. Not that it mattered; the combination of her quirk and just her body naturally already had Iida harder than she could ever remember being, even if Izuka couldn't personally believe that.

She laid down on her back on the bed, moving her legs apart for Iida so Iida could see her wet, excited entrance. During her fun with All Might after training, Izuka's barrier had been broken through use of a toy.

She'd been especially sore after that particular experience, and All Might had been afraid to touch her for a few days straight after that, but Izuka hadn't hated the feeling; pain notwithstanding. Regardless, she was ready for Iida now, and let her know she didn't need to worry about hurting her. She could handle it.

Iida was practically trailing drool as she crawled onto the bed and got between Izuka's legs, throbbing length lining up to her pussy. Izuka gave her one last nod to make sure she knew it was okay, and then Iida thrust in roughly; too riled up now to hold back.

Izuka moaned out as she felt Iida's length pushing into her aggressively. She was still unused to getting attention to her pussy, and feeling Iida go all out on her was more intense than she'd been expecting.

She clenched tightly around her slick cock as it pumped into her inch by inch, working deeper into her sensitive hole. The tightness from the sensitivity got Iida more desperate for pleasure, causing him to pick up the pace and thrust harder into Izuka, which just caused Izuka to tense further around Iida's cock as her moans grew even louder from it.

Even in a state of pure lust Iida could only keep her attention on her own wants for so long, and soon realized how much of Izuka's body was being neglected.

Without stopping her rough thrusts into her, Iida leaned over, one hand gripping Izuka's length and the other going to her left breast; groping it as she leaned down her head to suck on her right.

Izuka had to try hard not to scream out instantly. Not even she gave her breasts any attention. She'd always thought they were too small to be worth bothering with. Iida seemed to disagree, and brought her over the edge quickly.

Iida grit her teeth as she felt Izuka's walls clamp tighter than before around her shaft as Izuka came from both sides at once, soaking Iida's length and covering her hand and waist from her release.

It took Iida a few more moments to reach her peak, realizing at the last moment that neither of them had any kind of protection in place. She pulled out just in time to prevent a massive risk, instead painting Izuka's own member and crotch in her thick seed.

Izuka shuddered at the feeling, but she was still hard as a rock, wanting her turn now. She supposed that Iida had unintentionally lubed up her own length now, and smiled as she asked if Iida was ready for her turn.

Iida nodded, deciding not to mention to Izuka that this would technically be her first time. Izuka could tell honestly, and unlike Uraraka, had been assuming from the moment this started. It was much easier to tell on Iida somehow.

Izuka sat up as Iida sat down on her lap, the futa's length rubbing between her tight ass cheeks. With some shifting, Izuka was lined up to Iida's hole. Iida lowered herself slowly, holding onto Izuka's shoulders as Izuka held onto her waist, both moaning as she penetrated her anus.

Iida's legs moved, locking around Izuka's hips as she began to ride her, moans attempting to stay quiet and failing miserably as she felt Izuka slowly got deeper into her. "S-so good~!" She moaned out, hips grinding down harder onto Izuka's cock, wanting more.

Izuka thrust up into Iida with as much strength as she had, which was a lot more than Iida had been expecting. Much as she didn't show it in class, Izuka was quite physically powerful even without using her body damaging quirk.

And now Izuka would show her how well she could use it.

* * *

The following day was one that Izuka had been excited for: rescue day. The students would be going with Space Hero 13 to visit the USJ, where they could practice rescuing civilians in different locations and environmental areas such as fire and storms.

All Might was supposed to accompany them, but was mysteriously absent from class, replaced by Aizawa. Well, mysterious for all but Izuka, who knew it was due to All Might accidentally running out the time limit on her powers for the day, having used up all three hours stopping crimes on the way to school.

It wasn't that big a deal… until the villains arrived.

No one had been expecting them until the black and purple portal open in the center of the USJ, letting out a whole horde of villains. The students wondered at first if it was some kind of surprise combat practice, but realized it was real when Aizawa told them to stay back, putting his goggles on as he told 13 to guard the students.

He rushed into the fray immediately, using his quirk and scarf to take on dozens of villains at once without even seeming to use much effort. The villains couldn't even touch it, but the moment he blinked, the teleporter vanished and appeared in front of the students.

13 might have been able to use her quirk to turn the teleporter into dust before he could have done anything, but Kirishima and Bakugo jumped the gun; both jumping in and attacking futilely; giving the teleporter time to send several of the students to different locations.

Izuka landed in the water, nearly attacked by a man with a shark quirk before she could get her bearings, only to be saved by Asui, who was also carrying Mineta in her arm. her tongue to grab onto Izuka and launched herself out of the water, throwing Izuka onto the ship that was set up in the water before climbing on with Mineta; either not noticing Mineta's shameless touching and comments about her breasts, or just not caring at all.

They got onto the ship and looked around, realizing they were surrounded by villains who'd been waiting for them in the shipwreck zone. This had been planned, Izuka realized with a sickening feeling, and they had to try and survive this without All Might.

* * *

 **Yes, I kinda sped through the villain action there. Like I said before, I don't plan to dwell on things where there are no changes from the actual show. Expect things to get really glossed over next chapter XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, the lemon in this chapter contains Mineta. In the process of writing this I was able to achieve a cosmic zen state and be totally alright with it, but I completely understand anyone who isn't the biggest fan of a Mineta lemon, so I figured I'd give warning. Also yes, we're still speeding through the unchanged parts of the story.**

* * *

Escaping the shipwreck zone turned out to be much easier than they expected once they actually put their minds to it. Izuka jumped into the air, firing One For All down at the water. Sui held Mineta and jumped into the air, catching Izuka as she went.

With a little help from physics, and Mineta throwing dozens of sticky balls into the water, the villains had been taken care of and they'd been able to escape. Mineta was bleeding from how many stickies he'd pulled out of his head, and Izuka's fingers were broken, but they were safe.

For about five minutes.

Once they reached land, they sound Aizawa getting beaten into the ground by one of the villains, a massive muscled villain with a purple body and a bird like body and exposed brain. Even with his quirk erased, the creature still crushed Aizawa's arms like twigs.

They didn't kill him though, the warp gate villain appearing to let them know that Iida had escaped the USJ to get the villains. The villains, thankfully, decided to leave the USJ before the heroes arrived and they were all taken out. After they had a little fun of course.

What exactly they meant by this, Izuka didn't know until he saw Shigaraki jumping towards Sui, hand reaching to her face to make her crumble with his quirk. It was only stopped by Aizawa using the last of his energy to take his quirk away a little longer.

This gave Izuka time to jump up and throw an One For All punch at the villain; which was blocked by the massive muscled creature Nomu, which raised its hand to crush Izuka's body.

And them… All Might arrived.

It was probably a bad idea for her to have arrived mind you, she couldn't have had more than ten minutes of One For All time left, but she was there to fight. In a flash of speed she'd knocked out every grunt villain still standing and saved Aizawa, then with another she'd grabbed Sui, Mineta, and Izuka from the water and gotten away from Shigaraki; the force of her movement knocking one of the hands off of his face.

What followed was a battle between Nomu and All Might. The creature had been engineered to fight All Might, and the force they were letting off with each collision was so intense, even the warp gate villain couldn't get anywhere near him.

Izuka could practically feel the power of All Might drawing as much power as possible from every previous One For All holder to go beyond his maximum, sending the creature flying at jet velocity out of the USJ and into the atmosphere.

Later on, Nomu would be found not far from the USJ, as All Might's final punch had been directly up as opposed to out, but the creature seemed to have gone inert, and was taken into custody.

All Might had damaged herself badly, now unable to use One For All for any longer than an hour, but she seemed to feel it was worth it to keep Izuka and the others safe. "I'll be fine," All Might said, pointing towards the door, "Go relax with your friends, I think quite a few of them want to… celebrate."

* * *

Iida seemed a bit nervous heading into the room with not just Izuka but so many others. Uraraka, Sui, and Mineta were also coming in with them to celebrate the lack of them dying at Izuka's house. The latter two were far too affected by Izuka's lust quirk not that she'd basically saved them both, even if Sui didn't show it visibly.

Uraraka assured Iida that they probably wouldn't be doing anything crazy, "We're just all gonna be there so we can take out turns." She explained, though if anything this just made it more inappropriate sounding to Iida.

And slightly worrying to Izuka actually, as even with her current physical prowess she wasn't sure she could handle all four of them one after the other. And that was assuming that they all only took on turn, which was unlikely from Izuka's experience with Uraraka and Iida.

Seeing this, Uraraka smiled, getting an idea to make it easier for Izuka. Once they were inside, Inko having gone out for a while thankfully considering there wasn't enough room in Izuka's room for everyone, and they'd need to use the living room.

Uraraka lead Iida over away from the others, deciding to have a little fun with her herself. This way neither of them had to just sit and wait for their turn, and Izuka was less likely to pass out from attempting to please all four of them.

Izuka went to the couch, starting to remove her clothes slowly. Her fun with the others had made her much more comfortable with her body unlike she'd been before, and she hardly hesitated at all to undress.

Sui, and shortly afterwards, Mineta, followed her lead and began to strip down. Mineta was still half convinced he was asleep, unable to believe what was happening was real. But sure enough, in front of him now was not one, but two of his fellow students naked. One of them was a futa he realized, but if it meant getting to do the same to her, he'd take Izuka where she wanted him to.

Izuka looked over him and Sui. mineta's assessment of Sui was amusingly accurate, her figure a pleasing balance of fit and curvy, her breasts slightly larger than Uraraka's in fact. Mineta was actually somewhat cute when he wasn't panicking or being a creep, though admittedly he was stiff as a board; a cute little shota.

Izuka got stiff quickly, both from them and from the sight of Uraraka and Iida across the room. Uraraka had gotten Iida on her back, her laying on top to lick along Iida's length while Iida's tongue worked furiously between her legs.

Much as Izuka wanted to be fair, he couldn't help going with Sui first; leaning in and bringing the frog girl into a gentle kiss. Said gentle kiss turned more heated extremely quickly, Sui's tongue not just brushing against Izuka's lips for entry, but forcing its way passed and into her mouth, dominating Izuka's.

It was slightly odd feeling, Sui practically feeling Izuka's mouth with her tongue as she gently pushed Izuka towards the couch, moving her down onto her back. It seemed that Sui had decided that she would be the one in charge of this get together, which Izuka wasn't remotely upset with.

Nor was Mineta, watching in awe as he resisted the urge to touch himself, not wanting to blow his chance of any fun with Izuka or Sui-or either of the other girls present for that matter; pun entirely intended.

Sui moved down, her tongue remaining in Izuka's mouth until she reached the futa's crotch. She withdrew her tongue from Izuka's mouth in order to bury it instead inside of her pussy. Izuka tensed as she felt the unnaturally long, thick tongue work inside of her hole, pushing against her folds aggressively.

As Izuka moaned in pleasure, loving how it felt, she how how hard Mineta was watching it. It looked almost painful, and figured it'd be cruel to just make him wait while he watched them. She beckoned him over, figuring she could let him have a little fun on top before she attempted to root him.

Mineta didn't wait to be told twice, quickly getting up onto the bed above Izuka's chest. Izuka's breasts were not large by any stretch of the imagination, but they were big enough for Mineta to get pleasure out of thrusting between.

Mineta moaned from the feeling of her breasts, pumping against Izuka as she tilted her head down to gently lick at the tip of of his smaller member. Mineta groaned happily at the feeling, hips pumping harder against her until he couldn't take it anymore; moving forward to thrust into her mouth.

He half expected her to make him stop, push him back and scold him, but shockingly, Izuka let him keep going, sucking on his small rod as he thrust it into her mouth. She was aware that said hardness was more than a little her fault because of her quirk, and she believed that if she helped him with it instead of just making him stop, he might learn to control it a little better going forward.

This assuredly had nothing at all to do with Izuka being lulled into a highly pleasured state from Sui's tongue getting deeper inside her than anything else had ever, nor did it have anything to do with Izuka's slightly getting off on being topped. It was purely coincidentally that both of those things were the case.

Mineta grit his teeth as he struggled hard not to cum, wanting to enjoy the pleasure for as long as he could. He managed to push it back for a few solid minutes before it exploded forth, unloading into Izuka's mouth.

Izuka gulped it down immediately. It wasn't as thick as Iida's, but it was sweeter tasting, making her wonder if there was more to Mineta's calling his quirk's sticky balls 'grapes' than just them being purple.

It wasn't much longer after him that Sui's tongue brought Izuka over the edge, pussy releasing her own juices over said tongue as her hand continued to leak pre over her hand, which had been stroking Izuka for almost a minute now.

Sui pulled herself up, straddling Izuka. She felt her member rub against the frog girl's soft skin and throb as it wanted entrance. Sui didn't make her wait long, dropping her hips after only a moment to take her inside, both moaning in delight from how it felt.

As Mineta realized that Izuka's quirk could keep his length standing at attention longer than normal, Izuka informed him that Sui had finished with her pussy, and it was free now. Mineta nearly burst into tears as he scrambled to get behind Sui, lining up to Izuka's soaked entrance and thrusting in roughly.

Granted, at his size there wasn't much that his being rough could do, even to a normal body, and especially to Izuka's. He moaned out at the top of his lungs nonetheless as he felt her around him nonetheless.

As Izuka felt the pleasure coming to her from both sides at once, she glanced over at Uraraka and Iida, seeing what they were doing now. It seemed that they'd finished their sixty-nine, Uraraka having once again opted out of swallowing and gotten her chest covered in white seed; which Izuka admitted was a strangely hot image.

They were still going though, having changed positions now. Iida was now sitting against the wall, Uraraka in her lap, riding the D-girl's length slowly. Iida held onto Uraraka's hips, thrusting up into her as she steadily bounced on her length.

The sight was extremely arousing for Izuka, and she picked up the pace with the other two; thrusting up harder into Sui and using that same movement to buck against Mineta's member for more.

Mineta, for his part, wasn't only focused on Izuka. He reached around Sui's body, then reached up d to the size difference, and began gently groping her chest. There wasn't much skill to it, but the attention was still nice; for the both of them perhaps.

Izuka groaned happily at the feeling, hips working overtime to thrust against the both of them for more pleasure, feeling Sui's tight body squeeze hard around her shaft. She hadn't hit any wall inside of Sui. but couldn't tell if it was because this wasn't her first time, or if Sui had broken herself in. Izuka wouldn't have been very surprised by either.

Either way, Izuka felt Mineta getting close again quickly, Tsu not far behind him as she bounced herself harder on Izuka's cock, her moaning getting less restrained. Izuka grunted, telling Mineta not to finish inside.

Mineta was slightly disappointed by this, having been looking forward to doing so. But then, he had what he thought in the moment was a brilliant idea. Pulling out if Izuka, he immediately thrust as deep into Tsu's soft asshole as his small rod could get.

Sui yelped in surprise at the feeling, shuddering as she felt Mineta's cum pump into her. It wasn't that intense, at least not as intense as the feeling that she got a few minutes later when Izuka reached her limit and came into her from the other side, but the sudden sensation was enough to bring her over the edge as well.

Sui's neutral expression made it difficult to tell whether or not she actually minded that he'd done this, but Izuka figured that it was only right to make sure there was payback for it just in case, telling Mineta to get on his fours.

Mineta gulped nervously at this, asking if he had to. Izuka very sternly said yes, her member standing on end. He slowly moved onto his fours, Tsu watching in amusement as Izuka lined up. She honestly didn't mind that much, but if it meant getting a show like this, she didn't intent to tell Izuka that.

* * *

 **Bit over the top, but eh, wanted to go all out for the season one finale.**


	9. Chapter 9

Izuka woke with a yawn, moaning softly from his movements. She quickly realized that she'd fallen asleep with her length still sheathed inside of Mineta's tight warm hole. It still gripped tight around her length even now that they'd all been to sleep.

'It's like it doesn't want me to stop..' Izuka thought, her morning wood twitching in excitement for more fun. It felt wrong to just start taking Mineta without even letting him wake up, but it felt too good for her to stop. She supposed that, considering Mineta's perverted personality, it could be considered karma.

Izuka groaned as she started moving her hips, cock pumping into Mineta's ass again, fucking him slowly. Mineta shockingly didn't wake, not even when Izuka started picking up speed to get herself deeper into him.

He did eventually wake, just seconds before Sui, who'd woken now and been quickly caught up in Izuka's enthusiasm, forced his face against her pussy for some morning fun as well. Mineta couldn't complain all things considered, and pushed his tongue out into her, eating vigorously as he took Izuka's length and continued to pretend he didn't like it.

Sui laid back, legs locked around Mineta's head to keep him in place as she moaned. Said moans were muffled when Iida and Uraraka made it known that they'd woken up as well, and refused to be left out of the group fun. Uraraka took a seat on Sui's face as Iida lined up to Izuka's moistened pussy.

Uraraka had to try not to scream as she felt Sui's long, thick, powerful tongue dig into her pussy like it were on a mission, showing her just how useful it could be. Uraraka couldn't help but move her hips, riding Sui's face with moans growing louder.

Izuka's were as well, thrusts picking up speed with the force of Iida's thrusts into her pussy forcing her cock deeper into Mineta's wonderfully warm hole, keeping the fuck train going in all directions.

Inko, who'd made the sounds that woke Izuka in the first place as she moved into the kitchen to cook breakfast, wondered if any of them even noticed she was present. She honestly doubted it, she'd watched them go at it for almost ten minutes the night prior and they'd not so much as blinked.

She chuckled, figuring she'd better have food ready when they were done; especially Izuka, who would need her energy for Inko's turn after her friends left.

* * *

All Might had pulled Izuka to the side after classes to talk to her about the fight the previous day. She explained how pushing herself like she had to fight Nomu had weakened her even further. Instead of her three hours, now she could just about reach one full hour.

"I'm sorry," All Might said, feeling she had to apologize for being unable to save them faster, for being unable to do it without weakening herself, for having been present at all, which had been what brought those villains in the first place, for-

"Stop." Izuka silenced All Might with a word. It wasn't shouted, nor even demanding. It was just the comforting support Izuka spoke with that made All Might go quiet and look the younger girl in her eyes, seeing the faith that Izuka had in her.

Izuka wanted to make sure All Might felt better before she left. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the door was locked before turning back to All Might with an eager smile.

Izuka pushed forward, catching All Might off guard as she kissed her. Izuka rarely took the initiative with the hero, even when All Might was trying to get her to take charge Izuka would usually end up on bottom during their fun just through her natural response to All Might's powerful body.

But now, now it seemed that Izuka was intent on taking control of the situation. All Might put up little to no resistance, going with the flow; wanting to see what Izuka would do in her dominant role.

Izuka started by moving them against the wall, pressing All Might against it as she deepened the kiss. As her tongue wrestled with All Might's, one hand went to her hip while the other moved slowly up to her chest, cupping and then groping the hero's large breast to make her moan softly.

All Might was pleasantly surprised by the forwardness Izuka was taking. She guessed that all the time she'd been spending getting stronger, and all the experience she'd been getting with her fellow classmates, had acted as a boon to Izuka's confidence, letting her be more aggressive now.

All Might decided to test it, her tongue starting to push back against Izuka's to try and gain control of the kiss, pushing gently against Izuka to push her to the wall instead. With any amount of actual effort All Might could have done whatever she wanted without thinking, and they both knew it.

But Izuka also knew that if All Might was going to, she would have already. She moved her hand from All Might's hip to her crotch, palm grinding against her clothed pussy as her tongue curled around All Might's; her other hand getting rougher with All Might's bountiful breasts as it moved under her shirt for more access.

All Might moaned into the heated kiss, enjoying Izuka's dominant side. She submitted, letting Izuka take control of the situation fully now. Izuka pushed her hand passed All Might's pants to toy with her pussy directly, two fingers pushing passed her lips to enter her warm hole.

All Might forced herself not to buck her hips for more, not wanting to accidentally break her apprentice's fingers with her lust. She'd gotten much better at restraining herself during sex, and managed to keep still as Izuka played with her; fingering, groping, and after removing All Might's shirt, sucking on her nipples as well.

She seemed to love All Might's luscious tits, giving them as much attention as she could while still pleasing the hero with her fingers, pumping four of them into her hard now and only stopping to undo and remove All Might's pants and underwear, leaving the muscled heroine naked for her, nipples stiff and pussy wet.

Izuka grinned at this, quickly throwing his own clothes aside as well. All Might licked her lips at the sight of Izuka's muscled, well trained body; member standing at attention for All Might's naked body.

All Might moved her legs a bit further apart for Izuka, the futa hero student thrusting into her when she did. Both of them moaned at the feeling of Izuka's length pushing passed her tight, warm folds.

Izuka kept groping All Might's wonderful breasts as she began pumping steadily into her, lips latching onto her nipples and sucking on them one after the other as she fucked her against the wall, not caring if the sounds of their fun were found out.

All Might knew they'd not be disturbed, but she also knew that Izuka didn't, and the thought that her young apprentice was willing to put her normal anxieties aside were promising. Granted, were her member not currently being milked by All Might's tight cunt, it was possible Izuka would be much more worried about the situation; but that was neither here nor there.

* * *

 **For those who don't check my profile, I'll be on Hiatus until March 31st working on 'The Month of Futa.'**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now. After the short Hiatus, we return.**

* * *

All of UA's students were training for the Sports festival.

Izuka couldn't do much to train her One for All power, and so instead focused on her own quirk, physical body, and her mind.

Every day she had a routine of physical exercise, working herself a bit harder each day so her body would be able to handle more of One for All when she used it, training her mind through meditation to both train her control and to help with her quirk, simply alternating what she focused on.

Every quirk could be controlled, so she knew that her attraction quirk needed to be capable of being mastered, and to her excitement, as the training progressed, so to did her control of the attraction quirk.

Uraraka had a much more straightforward method of training herself.

She could only lift so much with her zero gravity quirk, so she progressively lifted more and more; treating it like a weight training exercise. Her quirk was an odd one, non-physical, yet with a physical effect on her body.

It wasn't common, so Izuka could only help her so much with it. She didn't seem to mind this though, seemingly taking pride in having to train herself by herself; so long as she and Izuka could still spend some time together after they were done training for the day.

Iida's training was also very straight forward.

She went out each day, maintaining her engine's speed boosts for as long as she could, and to increase the speed as much as she could. Iida only had two mental settings, base neutral, and one thousand percent, and she was way deep into the later for the Sports Festival training.

She didn't even cme by to spend time with Izuka and uraraka as much during the days of training; even for the sexy times.

It seemed her mind was geared towards the task, and taking breaks for pleasure, Iida felt, was somehow a failure. Izuka believed that it was something to earn each day, a reward for hard work, but she respected how Iida felt on the matter.

Momo practically dropped off the face of the earth during her training.

Because her quirk required her to know the composition of each item she summoned, training for her was primarily mental; constant studying.

She didn't like being so anti-social, especially because of how big a recluse her research had required her to be up to this point, but there was nothing for it.

Research, physical exercise to keep herself form getting physically frail, and more research. Her memory was great, so after each day she'd have a few new things she'd be able to make. Izuka could only assume that Momo would be a walking armory by the time the Sports Festival began.

Mina's training required.. Precision.

Because she had such an immediately and unavoidably lethal quirk, she needed to work more on utility.

It wasn't going to be very likely that she'd have a chance to use her acid in a fully aggressive way, as doing so would likely lead to the event being shut down for murder, so Mina trained herself in how to utilize her quirk for mobility, skating across the ground on it, controlling when it did and didn't come out, and most impressively, even controlling the acidity of it to the point that she could use it against humans without being lethal.

Well, at least without it being something that would get her disqualified. She'd need even more training to gain full control.

Jiro had multiple different things she trained with.

The most obvious was the volume, wavelengths and the general power of the sound she could fire with her quirk without hurting herself, the amount she could sense with her earphone jacks, and most difficult for her to actually work on, the control of her actual earphone jacks themselves as weapons, extending them, using them more as limbs rather than just tools for firing sound.

All members of the class were going to need to learn how to use their quirks to their fullest, even those with comparatively simplistic quirks, and Jiro as no different.

Toru couldn't really train her quirk much, as her invisibility was passive and constant.

Much like Momo, she'd dropped of the map, but in a much different way. She'd resolved to train body in the arts of martial artist and sealth. She'd forgone any clothing, remaining completely invisible at all times due to her nakedness.

She went out of her way to make as little noise as possible, learning how to make herself even less noticeable for a lot of the day, and spending the rest of it training herself on how to fight well; figuring that even if someone was a better martial artist than her, if she could get good enough, then the fact that she couldn't be seen would compensate.

Sato's training had the exact opposite effect.

At almost all times, the others could tell precisely where he was do to the noise and path of destruction he left behind. He scarfed down as many sugary sweets as he could stomach, then pushed his temporary strength as far as possible.

With some pointers from Izuka, he also began training himself without his quirk. His quirk was a multiplication of his natural strength, so if his natural strength was increased, then his quirk would become even more powerful.

Sato felt slightly annoyed with himself for not ever putting this together himself, and immediately altered his training schedule.

Koda's training was perhaps the least physical of the entire class.

He spent his days outside, communing with as many animals of as many different kinds as he could.

He took frequent trips to the zoo of course, but always waited until he was alone to use his anivoice, seeing how well he could persuade animals to do as he asked them.

He did find that asking did work better than ordering, as his quirk was a form of hypnosis, not brainwashing. It of course worked better on more mindless animals, but he needed more complex words to control smarter animals.

Sero, like Mina and Iida, was working on mobility and speed, maneuvering through the town and trying to get as far as she could, with the most complex route, without ever slowing down or touching the ground.

Even when the other students couldn't tell where she was, they could always tell where she had been just from the strands of tape her training left around the town.

She of course tried to gather it all later, but doing so required her to use even more tape, and so the cycle simple repeated itself.

She ended up getting in trouble for it eventually, and had to stick-pun unintended-to training at the USJ and other UA facilities.

Asui's training just felt like normal working out for her. Since her quirk was one always in effect, a part of her physical being that never turned off, her training was always a matter of what aspect of her body needed to be trained.

How much higher and farther could she jump, how far could her tongue stretch out, how well could she manuver it once it was out, how accurate was she when she was in the water, how much toxin could she secrete; though she waited until she was behind closed doors when she practiced that, for reasons best known to herself.

Mineta actually slacked off for the entire first week of the allotted training time.

He only started training when Izuka and Uraraka made it clear that he wouldn't be allowed to have any fun with them if he didn't get some daily training in.

As he'd more or less become their shared submissive at this point, he couldn't go more than a few days without pleasure, and so started training for the Sports festival.

Accuracy when he threw his stick balls, the amount he could take out without it hurting or bleeding, and when he finally got serious about his training, mobility with them, using the ability to bounce on them for more utility.

Todoroki didn't like talking to anyone about her training.

Like Iida, when she set her mind to her training, nothing else mattered or would be allowed to get in the way. She would find isolated areas and send pillars of ice in different directions, generating areas of coldness around her, spikes of ice all around her.

The few times that anyone saw her training, she was never training her fire, her left arm remaining still against her side the entire time.

Izuka found this strange, but didn't think it was her place to ask her about it; especially during Sports festival training.

Tokoyami's training was seen more often than the other students expected for what his quirk was.

He was constantly seen climbing walls, going through obstacle courses, signing up for sparring training; any training that he could do, but only during the day when Dark Shadow was weakened for some reason, rather than at night when there'd be more power in his quirk.

The one time he had been seen training at night, it was doing so under the strongest studio lights he could find.

Perhaps, Izuka thought, the weakness that Dark Shadow was under during the day was the exact reason why he was training during the day.

Yuga's training was of course very flashy, same as everything he did.

He practiced firing his laser repeatedly, practiced accuracy, and practiced maintaining a blast for several seconds.

The flaw in his training, Izuka felt, was that the moment it started to hurt, he would stop his training for the day. On top of that, he never practiced his laser without its focusing lens.

If it was damaged, or prolonged use of his quirk was needed during the festival, he'd be hosed. He didn't seem to care though, seeming to think that the flashiness alone would carry him through all the challenges that the festival had to offer.

Ojiro often trained with Sero, as his training also heavily involved working his way around the town with his tail, only using his other limbs when he was kicking or pushing off of something off of the ground he was getting too close to.

When Sero was restricted to the UA facilities, Ojiro started training there with her to just to keep her company; neither of them aware that Toru was quite often there with them as silent as could be, occasionally grabbing one of them for a sudden quick take down before fleeing stealthily.

At least they assumed she'd fled; they couldn't really tell.

Kirishima's training was rather basic; just throwing himself off of high places or into solid objects and using his hardened skin to tank the impact, trying to strengthened the hardness he could maintain and the amount of time he could maintain it.

He never stopped training until he pulled his hand back from a wall in pain, the hardness having worn of form physical exhaustion.

Izuka tried to tell him to not hurt himself too much, and to perhaps work a little more complex combat training in, but Kirishima was dead set on the full dense tank method for the Sports festival.

Kaminari wasn't exactly quiet about his training, but was a bit isolated by it, and for roughly the same reason as Todoroki: his quirk was highly dangerous with a massive area of effect.

Frankly his was even more immediately dangerous than Todoroki's because of how little control he had over his electricity.

He started by practicing the amount of voltage he could let out at once, how far they'd go, how long the blast would last, and how many times he could shock before his mind would just slow to a crawl.

At Izuka's suggestion, he also began practicing to lower the voltage at will for more control, which would increase the amount he could use it, and lower the damage he did to himself.

Shoji probably had the most varied training of any of them.

Each day he focused on maintaining his arms as a different body part and training that specifically for the day, finding different ways he could use each set of multiple body parts.

After he felt he'd pretty thoroughly mastered each individual body part set, he began training his arms in combinations, as many as he could so he could catch potential opponents off guard.

Mobility, strength, high sensory; his quirk was multifaceted, and Izuka was already taking notes about the potential ways he could utilize it, and how to counter it if need be.

Bakugo's training was also fairly isolated, but not for the same reasons as the others.

She had great control over her quirk and could easily avoid hurting anyone with her quirk while she trained, its just that no one wanted to be around her and she more or less reciprocated the sentiment.

The only exception was Kirishima, who'd occasionally come by where Bakugo was training-all he needed to do to find her was follow the smoke clouds-and do a few rounds of sparring.

She was abrasive sure, but as Kirishima put it when asked why he liked hanging out with her, 'abrasiveness doesn't matter when you've got hard skin.' Usually punctuated with a cocky smile.

It was intense work each day, and everyone was taking it very seriously; but at the end of the day, there was usually time for a little fun.

* * *

Izuka and Uraraka stumbled into the house.

They were just coming back from a day of training hard, and wanted to relax for a bit. They didn't even stop to shower off first, neither of them minding. If anything, it was slightly more intense.

Izuka only realized after they'd stumbled into the house, connected at the lips, her hands on Uraraka's round rump, that she didn't know if her mother was home or not. Izuka resolved to relax anyway, knowing that she wouldn't mind.

Worst case scenario things got slightly awkward for a few seconds. Izuka realized that that alone would have actually put a stop to her just a few months ago. She wondered when specifically she'd really toughened up.

Shrugging this thought off, she pushed Uraraka against the nearest wall, deepening the kiss as her tongue explored and dominated Uraraka's mouth, winning the battle for supremacy on that front; though so far Uraraka was winning it on another, her hands already inside Izuka's shorts, stroking her skillfully.

She'd learned more of Izuka's buttons, and could work her over like a pro now. Izuka groaned into the kiss, moving one hand up from her ass to her chest, pushing it under her shirt and beginning to grope her as her other hand groped her soft ass.

Uraraka moaned happily, her body growing even more heated. She broke the kiss only momentarily to lower her shorts and underwear down to her ankles, kicking them off as Izuke took out her stiff member.

Uraraka moaned as Izuka lifted her up against the wall, member sliding into her pussy. Uraraka's legs moved quickly around Izuka's waist as she thrust into her, her gentle pace fading quite quickly into a more aggressive rutting against the wall.

They moaned together, Izuka moving one hand to lift Uraraka's shirt just enough to free her chest, undoing her bra to free them fully.

She lowered her head to Uraraka's breasts, starting to kiss and suck them gently. Izuka could feel that she was enjoying it, her pussy squeezing even tighter around her length as she felt the pleasure through her breasts.

Izuka savored the pleasure, hips pumping steadily into the beautiful girl as she toyed with her chest, tugging her sensitive nipples gently.

Uraraka, not wanting to just take it and risk Izuka growing bored-which wasn't likely to happen anytime soon, but Uraraka still didn't want to risk it-began to move her hips, trying to match Izuka's rhythm, groaning as she caused the pace to pick up, the sound of their skin slapping together loud through the house.

She tried to ignore the sight of Izuka's mom seeing them, giving an amused giggle, and heading to take a shower, simly closing her eyes and focusing on Izuka as the futa hilted herself inside of Uraraka.

The two had built up even more endurance since they'd started getting together, and their fun tended to last much longer now, very nearly qualifying as its own mini workout. Inko had left the shower and made herself some coffee before Uraraka and Izuka felt themselves getting close.

They'd migrated from the wall to the couch, Uraraka on top now, hips grinding down hard against Izuka as Izuka's hands greedily groped her soft ass.

It wasn't until after the two had gone over the edge, and were panting in the afterglow of their fun that they noticed Mineta was there. He'd come into the house at some point, Inko probably letting him in and directing him to where Izuka and uraraka were.

He'd already undid his pants to play with himself as he watched, Izuka and Uraraka grinning when they noticed him.

"Didn't even ask before he started," Uraraka said, "That's just rude." "Maybe if he bends over the couch and lets us do the playing around, we can give him some real fun~" Izuka added, Mineta's member twitching gently as he went over and bent over the couch for them, Uraraka remaining on the bed, legs spread with his head between them as Izuka got off the bed and moved behind him.

She gave his ass a smack, grinning at how much fitter he seemed to be now. The training had taken it seemed, and so he'd earned a nice reward.

Inko was proud of her how strong her daughter had gotten, and how popular she'd gotten with her fellow students. Slightly jealous even, but not enough to be upset. When she heard Mineta's loud moans from the other room, she couldn't help but snicker.

'Even a little sub,' Inko thought to herself, 'I always knew that if she opened up,they wouldn't be able to resist her.'


	11. Chapter 11

**… nope, not a lot I can change for the sake of this story in the sports festival, at least in the first two challenges. Time to fucking speed run this shit XD**

* * *

The Sports Festival arrived before anyone knew it, all of the students-from every UA class, hero, support, general studies, etc-both excited and nervous to finally show off for the world.

The sports festival had eclipsed the the actual olympics at this point, as the olympics did not allow people to use their quirks during the competition.

So naturally, the contest that explicitly required it was more enticing to viewers. Hosting the event was Midnight, the R-Rated hero.

Many students found themselves adjusting their outfits or otherwise shifting around to prevent their attraction to the R Rated hero from being seen and caught on camera for all to see.

She revealed the first challenge, which ended up being an obstacle race. What all the obstacles along the way were, no one was sure, but most people assumed that the students with mobility quirks like Iida would have an advantage.

Todoroki proved them wrong the moment the challenge started, her ice freezing dozens of students right in the main gate before anyone else could get out, gaining her the first place position. Several students from the sae class managed to escape the ice, as they saw it coming.

Ojiro bounced out of the way with her tial, Mina melting herself free and skating across the across, Momo summoning a pole for her hand to pole vault her way across the ice, and of course Bakugo using her explosions to jet herself over the ice.

Most surprisingly was Mineta, who used her sticky grapes to bounce across the ice and get closer to Todoroki than anyone else did… until he was batted away by a robot.

It seemed that one of the obstacles was a series of robots from the entrance exam. Todoroki was barely conscious of it as a threat, sending a spray of ice into the Zero pointes to freeze them all.

All of them were actually frozen off balance though, left in unstable positions on purpose so they'd fall when the other students tried to follow.

Sure enough, the Zero pointers collapsed, crushing Kirishima and another course student, Tetsutetsu, their hardening and steel quirks respectively protecting them from the falling robots.

They continued across the course, finding the next obstacle to be a drop off into nothing with robes connecting the two sides to pillars. Todoroki was already across, Sui's frog jumping carrying her across quickly as well. A standout was one of the Support class students, Hatsume Mei, who's self made gear let her get passed the gap quickly and easily.

One by one the students found their way passed the obstacle, and eventually found themselves at the last obstacle in their way: a field of landmines. Todoroki was still the front runner, moving slowly across the ground to avoid triggering the weak explosives.

She couldn't use her ice powers to get across without leaving a trail that the others would have been able to use.

Bakugo quickly caught up with her explosions, not so much maneuvering around the explosives as she did completely ignore them, flying through the air with her explosions. Izuka was very nearly in last place.

She'd found a large chunk of metal from a smashed robot and used it to defend herself. It had slowed her down a lot as she moved across the course, but now she had an idea. She began to dig up the land mines around the back area with the piece of metal, gathering many of them all in one place.

This done, Izuka dove onto the pile of landmines, using the metal as a shield to protect herself from the explosion as she was launched into the air and across the minefield towards the finish line.

She passed Todoroki and Bakugo, slamming the metal into the ground again right in front of them to gain and even greater lead. The last leg of the race was all on foot, and Izuka just barely won the first event.

Which may have been a bad idea, as it made her the target of the second event. It turned out to be a cavalry battle, a group sport with every group having a headband for the other teams to try stealing away from them. Because Izuka had won the first challenge, she'd been put at the center of the challenge with ten million points on her head band.

Naturally Uraraka ended up on Izuka's team, but curiously Iida didn't. It seemed the engine girl felt that joining her team would only be remaining in her shadow, and instead joined Todoroki's team.

Strangely, the support girl Hatsume offered to join, offering her support gear. Izuka got the impression it was more of a way to advertise for her, but she didn't mind so long as they had the help.

They still needed one more though, and that one more ended up being Tokoyami. Todoroki's team ended up having Momo and Kaminari as well; an extremely well balanced team.

Izuka knew full well that she would be the primary target, and even with Tokoyami watching out for threats and Hatsume providing greater mobility.

There wasn't a whole lot they could do offensively, primarily a defensive force built to protect the ten million points. Hopefully though, they wouldn't actually need to go on the offensive at any point, but they would need to be careful.

The cavalry battle started, Izuka and her team immediately darting off, Tokoyami having Dark Shadow clear out any obstacle that got in their way. To avoid a mud trap from another team's quirk, Uraraka's quirk and Hatsume's tech allowed them to take off into the air; Dark Shadow blocking the ground attack from Jiro.

They couldn't stay in the air forever though, more the pity, as Uraraka's quirk couldn't go on forever and Hatsume's gear couldn't sustain all four of them in the air without the zero gravity. They lowered back to the ground, and hit the ground running.

They had to avoid sticky grapes from Mineta almost immediately. He was hiding within Shoji's Dupli-arms, essentially making them very fast tank.

Shoji moved and guarded the rider's headband, Mineta threw stick balls out to pin others in place, and Sui-who was sitting within the arms next to Mineta-used her long tongue to snatch the head band from the immobilized teams. It was a valid strategy, and Hatsume's hover boots broke trying to escape it.

Now with only one their movement was drastically reduced, making them much more easily caught by Todoroki's team. Momo formed an insulation blanket and a pole to ground them as Kaminari released an indiscriminate shock, electrocuting everyone around them while keeping them safe.

He'd been training, so he was still mentally present even after firing off his lightning. Dark shadow had been able to block it, but the light it gave off was extremely weakening to him, and it was a risk to keep him out.

They didn't have much of a choice though, Todoroki had created a wall of ice around them, boxing them in so they couldn't safely escape; so Dark shadow stared down Todoroki's team as their only weapon capability.

What they didn't account for was Iida's special move, the Reciproburst. She'd developed it over the training period, and not revealed it to anyone yet. The flames leaving her engines turned blue as she darked across the field, letting Todoroki swipe the head band from Izuka too fast for Dark shadow to stop them.

Iida couldn't continue to use his quirk for the time being though, so they would have to go on the defensive to protect the ten million they'd just obtained. Izuka and her team charged, Kaminari letting out another blast of lightning-this time fully frying his brain-to keep the shadowy creature at bay.

They ran was fast as they could to move passed them, Izuka reaching at Todoroki's captured hand bands with One for All. In a moment of panic, Todoroki's body began to emit flames.

Said flames were put out almost instantly as Izuka used One for All to swipe the air, forcing Todoroki's hand out of the way so the headband could be grabbed with her other hand. They ran passed, having grabbed the headband back with only seconds to spare.

Regrettably though, it was the wrong headband. Todoroki still had the ten million, and in addition to being prepared for attacks from them, Bakugo had at some point launched herself away from her team to try and grab at it to.

Neither of them got it though. The timer came to a halt and the game ended, Izuka felt her heart sink at letting her team down.

Then, Tokoyami revealed that she hadn't been the only one to grab for the ten million points. Dark shadow had tried to get it as well.

He'd missed, sure, but he'd grabbed one that was enough to keep them in the game through the next round; if in last place.

Once this was established, and the teams were given time to rest and prepare for the next challenge, Hatsume, Uraraka, and Tokoyami-who'd evidently discussed what they'd be doing afterwards, moved around Izuka, Uraraka whispering they they wanted to do a little 'celebrating.'

"Are you sure about this?" Izuka asked as she was pulled along away from the main stadium and towards one of the vacant prep rooms.

She was sure she wasn't using her attraction quirk, and yet both of them seemed just as keen on enjoying a little fun with her and Uraraka.

Hatsume Izula could understand, she was just freaky enough that it was almost a given that she'd take it there after feeling Izuka's heat inducing power. But Tokoyami? That was a bit of a weird one for her, but evidently both of them really did just like her and Uraraka.

Uraraka certainly seemed excited to at least give it a try.

"I say we go for it," Uraraka said with a grin, "We've got time before the next event, come on~"

Izuka shuddered at heer voice, wondering if she was really the one with the attraction quirk. Izuka smiled, turning the heat quirk on as she agreed to the fun with them.

All three of them shuddered as they felt their desires amplify. They hurried quickly to the prep room, locking it behind them so they weren't disturbed before the next challenge.

Hatsume immediately went for Uraraka, pinning her to the wall and kissing her heatedly, as her hands greedily felt her up.

Izuka felt herself grow stiff as she saw this, harder still when she saw Tokoyami starting to undress. Izuka did the same, peeling the Sports festival uniform off of her body.

Tokoyami looked over Izuka's body with heated lust in her eyes, partly from the quirk, partly from natural attraction. She moved closer to Tokoyami, seeing his stiff length against her own; roughly the same size.

Nearby, Hatsume's groping of Uraraka had only gotten more aggressive, the pink haired support student having started undressing Uraraka as well as herself, her fingers digging hard intpo Uraraka's pusssy, exploring her folds as she could a machine to find what would provide the most interesting result from uraraka, who groaned loudly from Hatsume's aggressive handling her.

The sounds of them going at it against the wall only had the two members growing harder as Izuka moved slowly down onto her knees, Tokoyami's length twitching from the feeling of Izuka's breath on his cock.

She took it into her mouth, one hand moving down to her length to grip and stroke herself gently as her head bobbed along his length gently.

Tokoyami grit his teeth as the feeling of pleasure. He probably wasn't used to relaxing and enjoying himself.

Izuka wasn't sure how Uraraka and Hatsume had gotten him to join in on this, but she was determined now to make sure he didn't regret doing so.


	12. Chapter 12

The final event of the sports festival was also the most highly anticipated. A direct combat tournament with the remaining sixteen students.

Ojio, and the other members of the team he'd been on, surprisingly forfeited. All but one, the one who'd been the rider. She was a purple haired girl with a thousand yard stare and an unsettling smile.

She didn't seem to mind at all that the other members of her team had forfeited, nor did she she seem to mind when they directly blamed her for messing with their minds.

Just shrugged it off. Izuka tried to question her about this, but Ojiro stopped her, pulling her back with her tail and preventing her from speaking with the general studies student.

Izuka was up against her for the first round of the tournament, and from the board learned that her name was Shinso. Ojiro later explained that he couldn't remember much of anything about the cavalry battle.

"I think her quirk can let her control your mind," He explained to Izuka, "I'm not sure what triggers it, but you can't let her do it to you. If she gets a hold of you, then you're basically defeated from that moment."

Izuka nodded, promising to win against Shinso for Ojiro's sake. They both stepped into the ring, Izuka more or less certain that she could win this. She'd only need one Smash to send Shinso out of the ring, and with her quirk being purely mental, there wouldn't be anything that she could to do guard through it.

Unfortunately, she was underestimating Shinso's quirk. When the battle started, Shinso immediately started insulting Ojiro for his refusal to continue, calling him a monkey. Izuka couldn't help but respond, starting to to give Shinso a few choice words, only to then realize that the response was all Shinso needed to capture Izuka's mind.

She could feel the mental grip over her mind and body. It was like waking up with sleep paralysis, conscious and awake, but with no control over her own limbs.

Only instead of being stationary for the entire thing, her body began to obey the order that Shinso gave her; which was to walk out of bounds. Izuka started to turn around and walked towards the edge of the ring.

As she did though, she saw something in the hallway leading away from the main stadium; a series of ghostly figures. She could have sworn All Might was there.

And then, One for All activated. Her fingers clicked in the air, sending a shock of force through the area. Her mind was jolted out of the brain control, her fingers broken by the force. Izuka blinked, then hurried away from the edge, turning around and charging at Shinso.

She ignored the continued insults from Shinso at Ojiro, and Izuka herself, at everything that Izuka stood for.

When Shinso shouted that it wasn't fair that someone like Izuka, someone who was just born lucky, with powers that could fight, Izuka almost broke and said something to Shinso, but she stayed focused, getting close and tackling the purple haired girl, shoving her back to the edge of the ring.

She grunted in pain as Shinso beat against her body, punching and kicking against her to try and force her back or make her say something. Izuka took the pain, even when Shinso's fist hit Izuka's already broken fingers. With an almost growl of determination, Izuka forced Shinso out of the ring, winning the round as she'd promised.

And yet, almost immediately she felt guilty for it when she saw the look on Shinso's face, heard the words she was saying. All her life people had assumed she would become a villain because of her quirk, assumed she would be evil.

But.. she didn't want to be. She wanted to be a hero. She'd used underhanded tactics sure, but only in pursuit of of getting further; no different than anyone else really.

"We can't help what we long for." Shinso said as she got up to leave the stadium.

Izuka couldn't stand to see someone else who could become a great hero, someone with the same drive as herself, be left this distraught.

But Izuka wasn't sure what she could really do. Well, she knew exactly what she could end up doing, but it'd be extremely awkward to try and just do that.

Shinso's friends from the general studies class called down to her from the stands, getting her spirits to lift a bit, and Izuka-after getting her damaged fingers healed-had a conversation with Shinso to make sure there weren't any hard feelings between the two of them.

"It's fine," Shinso said, "You had to do what you had to do. I'm just surprised you're not still upset with me." She said, sounding guilty for what she'd done during the battle.

She was still distraught from losing, and from what she'd needed to do to almost win. Izuka tooka breath, and decided to aty least give it a shot.

She activated her heat quirk, deciding that if Shinso responded to it, and only if she responded to it immediately, Izuka would follow up on it. She wouldn't force the matter.

She activated the attraction quirk, and was promptly shocked by how easily influenced the brian washer's mind was..

* * *

The matches went quick; perhaps even too quick in Todoki's case.

She'd spoken with Izuka earlier, explaining that she'd been raised to overcome All Might. Her father, Endeavor, had only ever cared about strength and nothing else.

Her emotions had already been running high, so when her father had spoken to her directly before the match, she was in too enraged a mood to hold back against Sero; the match ending in one move from Todoroki, freeing the tape armed girl.

Todoroki apologies ed as thawed her out, but she got the feeling Sero wasn't so much mad at her as she was officially afraid of her. Kaminari had burt himself out on lightning in a single shot against a student from a different class called Ibara.

Against most it was a decent strategy, but Ibara's vine hair allowed her to block the attack and then bind the lightning boy, winning the match.

Hatsume had more or less spent her entire match against iida avoiding the engine girl to advertise her gear, having decked Iida out with it. Iida won when Hatsume willingly stepped out of the ring, not caring much for a victory.

Mina won against Yuga, waiting it out until his blasts weakened his stomach, then melted his belt and punched him out.

Momo and Tokoyami's match wasn't much to speak of either, Momo guarding against Dark shadow with a summoned shield until the repeated assault forced her out of bounds.

Despite the fact that the tournament brackets had been decided randomly, no one was surprised when Kirishima ended up fighting Tetsutetsu.

The two men, who'd admittedly already grown to respect each other in just the first two challenges, activated their augmenting quirks to fight; Kirishima hardening his skin into dense, solid armor, Tetsutetsu doing the same with his steel coating quirk.

The fight, unsurprisingly, boiled down to a slug fest, a head to head brawl. The two were just dense enough to be capable of damaging each other with their fists, but only ever so slightly.

As a result, it ended up being the longest battle in the entire sports festival tournament, the two of them wailing on each other back and forth minute after minute, taking literal chips off of each other little by little.

The fight ended up lasting almost an hour before the two of them were at the end of their rope, both panting from the exertion, Kirishima cracked in several places, Tetsutetsu dented in several places. The two charged at each other with roars of determination, each throwing a powerful punch at the other.

Its possible the two attacks had been thrown to counter the other, but in practice the two punches sailed passed each other, the two punching each other directly in the face, the solid impact heard across the stands as both of their quirks gave out at the same moment, causing both of them to stumble back for a few seconds before collapsing at the same time on the ground.

Midnight went over to check the both of them, declaring that the match had ended in a draw, and the two of them would have to settle the draw by way of arm wrestle.

When that came, there was a much more definitive winner; Kirishima slamming Tetsutetsu's arm down and winning after several minutes of struggling against each other. Tetsutetsu raged at losing, but Kirishima offered hima hand, displaying what he described as 'maly respect,' which neither of them noticed Midnight seemed to react very… positively towards.

The two left the stadium, deciding to hang out together while Kirishima waited for his next match. Quite by coincidence, they ended up sitting around in the room next door to where Shinso was being 'cheered up' by Izuka, quite within range of Izuka's heat quirk, causing them to be affected without even knowing it.

Izuka couldn't possibly have noticed this though, she was busy worshipping between the purple haired girl's legs. Shinso moaned as she felt Izuka's skilled tongue working inside of her, licking hard and hitting against sensitive sweet spots that she'd found since she'd started eating her out.

Shinso's fingers ran through Izuka's hair as she enjoyed the pleasure, her juices soaking Izuka's face more and more until Shinso was teetering on the edge of her climax. Izuka bit down gently on Shinso's clit, bringing her over the edge. Shinso cried out with the feeling of her climax, completely drenching Izuka's face.

She panted from the release, but Izuka could till sense the lust inside of her; and see it inside her eyes.

"How was the-" izuka felt Shinso's mind control take her over again as she spoke, Shinso too focused on the list.

"Clothes off. Now." She ordered, Izuka getting up and stripping out of her clothing. She'd only been intending to pleasure Shinso, but now she couldn't control anything that was happening; not even to turn off the heat inducing quirk.

Shinso's eyes widened when she saw Izuka's stiff member, and immediately moved down to engulf it. She clearly wasn't used to doing such things though, gaging as she tried to deep-throat Izuka's length.

After a few tries, she managed to get a good face going, sucking hard on Izuka's member, wanting to feel as much of it as possible, and wanting to feel the warm cum that would be released as a result.

As she did this, she used her hands to make the process go faster, groping the futa's soft ass as her other hand prodded as her wet pussy; pleasing her in as many places as possible. Izuka couldn't have felt anything back at all even if she wanted to, and came the moment she felt anything approximating a climax, filling Shinso's mouth with her seed. She shuddered, groaning as she swallowed it.

She moved back, bending over the bed, "Give it to me~"  
Shinso ordered, Izuka moving against her and thrusting into her aggressively. Shinso moaned as she felt Izuka's length begin pumping inside of her.

Izuka supposed it wasn't so bad, they were still just having fun, and eventually Shisno would be sated, her quirk would cut out, and Izuka could turn hers off as well.

But she was slightly worried, as Izuka's quirk had been known to keep those around her eager for more for hours at a time, well beyond what they would have otherwise been able to do.

With Shinso trapped in Izuka's quirk, and Izuka trapped in Shinso's they may have been trapped in a sort of loop that would keep them fucking until they were too exhausted to continue on.

By the same token, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were trapped in the lust until the quirk was shut off. Unlike Izuka though, they didn't know that's what was happening and didn't care; too enraptured in their activities.

Their manly makeout had ended with both of them stripped down to nothing, laying down on the couch together; Kirishima on top, thrusting his member into tetsutetsu's mouth as his own mouth took the steel boy's inside, both of them moaning around each other as they sucked hard together.

Unlike Izuka, who wasn't sure how long their bodies would last, Kirishima and tetsutetsu knew for a fact they could keep going longer than they logically should.

And when their quirks got involved, the room was at risk of being outright wrecked by their fun.

* * *

The last fight of the first round of battles was Uraraka against Bakugo.

It was a match that everyone, up to and including both combatants knew was broken and one sided. That didn't mean the two of them weren't both going to put everything they had into it though.

Since the only strategy that Uraraka had to hand was to lay hands on Bakugo and make her float out of bounds, all she could do was run directly at her; which was more or less the same as charging a firing squad. Uraraka stayed low, and did all she could to dodge Bakugo's explosions. Smoke and rubble were sent flying into the air with each explosion.

Uraraka managed to get close to winning when she threw her jacket off as a distraction, Bakugo attacking that while Uraraka got close to touching her. Bakugo's reflexes were too great though, and she sent Bakugo flying back with an explosion.

This went on for several minutes until a hero in the stands outright demanded Bakugo stop, claiming he was being cruel. The chant was taken up by several others, until Aizawa called hima fool, suggesting he look into another profession.

Not many had caught on to Uraraka's strategy, not even Izuka. Everyone noticed it at once though, the rubble that Bakugo had sent into the air, that Uraraka had made float this entire time.

It all came down at once, a meteor shower that Bakugo would have to focus on, giving Uraraka a chance to get close. Bakugo objected to this though, holding up his hand and bracing it with her other as she sent a powerful blast into the air,m clearing the rubble with so much force Uraraka was knocked to the ground, her strategy ruined by Bakugo's overwhelming power.

There was still one strategy she could pull though. She'd not wanted to use it, as it seemed cheap, but there were definitely pro heroes that relied on it; one of which was hosting the sports festival, so perhaps it was still a valid strategy. Uraraka got to her feet, took a deep breath, and started walking, not running, towards Bakugo.

Bakugo remained ready to strike her with another explosion, but didn't move from her spot, not willing to be baited into a potential trap.

When uraraka was just outside of Bakugo's arm reach, Uraka reached down, and lifted her black undershirt; giving Bakugo a direct look at her bare chest.

Bakugo's eyes widened, her jaw dropping and her shorts growing tight; a distraction that lasted long enough for uraraka to jump forward, touching Bakugo and making her float. She gave her one good shove, which was all she needed to send the explosive girl out of the riung; winning the match.

The strategy had been unconventional, but it had worked. Uraraka had been expecting Izuka to be at least slightly annoyed at Bakugo's getting a look at her, but was revealed when she found her lover laughing her ass off at how Bakugo had lost.

* * *

 **Yes, I just memed you XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Izuka had heard about how devastating a victory Todoroki had gotten over Sero.

She was extremely pissed, and from the story that she had told Izuka about her mother and father, she could guess why. This made Izuka feel two different responses at once.

The first was to be quite reasonably frightened about entering a ring with Todoroki, as she had much better control of her own powers, extremely powerful abilities both with and without her quirk, and a vested inter in defeating her, as Todoroki had started to catch on to Izuka's connection to All might, and now saw her as the enemy.

More powerfully though, stronger still after Endeavor confronted Izuka on her way into the battle and asked her to give Todoroki a good fight, wanting to see her use her fire instead of just her ice.

Izuka told Endeavor off in as non-hostile a way as she could in the limited time she had before she left the hall and went out to the tournament stage.

Her opponent was waiting across the cement floor for her, a look of cold, calculated determination in her eyes as they waited for the battle to begin. Izuka took a deep breath, and steeled her nerves for the battle to begin.

She already knew what she was going to do.

When this battle ended, either she would have won, or she'd have accomplished something greater. She refused to settle for less than either of these two results.

The moment the battle began, Todoroki sent her ice at Izuka to finish it quickly. The moment it was close enough, Izuka shattered it, sending ice shrapnel and a chilling wind in the opposite direction; having broken a finger for the use of a One for All smash.

This went back and forth several times, Izuka having seemingly decided to make the battle into an endurance battle. No one watching was quite sure why Izuka would attempt this; save for Bakugo. She explained to the others that Todoroki's quirk was just as physical as anyone else's. Her body had limits for how much heat or cold she could take.

Normally she'd be able to use the two to cancel eachother out, going indefinitely and without limit. But with her refusing to use her fire for combat, her body just grew colder and colder the longer she went without using both sides of her power.

Eventually Todoroki attempted to charge Izuka, running along the ice she'd formed to get in close, managing to grab and freeze Izuka's damaged arm before she was sent flying away by another smash. Izuka declared that she would win as Todoroki got slowly to her feet.

"The only chance you've got at winning is using both sides of your quirk," She said, "If you keep ignoring who you are, you'll never be able to win. Everyone else is giving it their all, one hundred percent. If you aren't willing to do the same, than you don't deserve to win!" Izuka shouted.

"You spoke to my mother, didn't you?" Todoroki questioned, the anger thick in her voice, "What'd she offer you? Money, connections?" Todoroki's teeth were clenched, "Now, I'm really mad." She charged at Izuka once more, declaring again that she would win, would become a hero, without ever using her mother's quirk.

Her charge was slowed down when Izuka shouted five words back in response. They were five simple words, five words that Todoroki should have been able to see, wasn't sure how she hadn't seen.

"It's your quirk isn't it?!" Izuka questioned, charging at Todoroki in turn.

Todoroki suddenly felt herself remembering something she'd forgotten as Izuka punched her, using a controlled, five percent One for All smash to send her nearly out of bounds. She remembered seeing All Might on television, hearing her describe that quirks, while coming from the parents, were unique still to the individual.

The interview had been playing while Todoroki had been sitting with her father. She'd been sobbing, not wanting to be someone like Endeavor, someone who hurt people to get what they wanted, even their own lovers.

Todoroki's father had told her that she didn't have to be if she didn't want to be. She could become a hero if she wanted to, any kind of hero she wanted. Her quirk wasn't Endevor's, it was her own…

the crowd watched in awe as Todoroki stood, her body wreathed in flames on one side, the ice crystals on the other side melting away.

"Trying to help the opponent?" Todoroki questioned, a smile forming, "Now which one of us is messing around?"

Izuka smiled back at her, One for All's power spreading through one leg and one arm. Todoroki's ice and fire released at once, freezing low and burning high. Izuka jumped over the ice, sailing towards Todorki's fire to deliver a powerful punch.

Cementos rose several walls between the two of them to try and prevent them killing each other, but less anyone claim this altered the result of the match, each wall was destroyed almost instantly by the force of the two attacks, the debris then blasted away in every direction by the air's reaction to the rapid cooling and heating.

As the smoke cleared, it was discovered that Izuka was both unconscious and out of bounds, Todoroki standing just barely conscious in the ring still.

* * *

Izuka and Todoroki had been healed from the battle, though Izuka's hand would never fully heal.

It had been too badly damaged during the battle. What's more, Recovery girl stated that she would not keep healing Izuka from the damage she did to herself with her quirk. She couldn't keep enabling the self destructive strategies.

Upsetting as this was for Izuka, she had to understand and agree with why it was being done. She went to one of the empty rooms in the buildings to relax, as the fights would be off for awhile until Cementos had finished repairing the arena fully.

While she sat there thinking, Todoroki came into the room with her. Originally she'd been intending to attempt speaking with her. But as neither of them were particularly good at this, and neither were sure what there even was to talk about, they ended up sitting in somewhat awkward silence for awhile.

Eventually, a combination of frustration with the silence, and appreciation of each other (and a mutual knowledge of Izuka's consistent fun with the other male and females within the class), culminated and lead to the two of them deciding to spend their time in, if not a more productive way, at least a more enjoyable one.

Izuka and Todoroki leaned in together, sharing a mutually heated kiss.

It started gentle, neither of them sure how far the other or even themselves wanted to take it. As they both gradually decided they did want more, the kiss grew deeper, tongues beginning to explore each other and aggressively battle for dominance.

Much like their battle, it seemed at first that it could go either way, and unlike their battle they both mutually decided to simply enjoy the passionate making out as it was rather than pursue a victory in it.

Their hands began to move along each other's bodies, simply enjoying the feeling of each other at first, then getting more aggressive, beginning ot grope each other as they kissed. Todoroki 's hands lingered as Izuka's ass, kneading it through her clothes as Izuka focused her attention on Todoroki's breasts, loving the size and feeling of them.

Not as much as Uraraka's or even Inko's, but still. It was Izuka who took the opportunity to push things further, hands pushing underneath Todoroki's shirt and bra to feel her breasts directly.

She moaned as she felt Izuka's hands feeling her up and broke the kiss momentarily so she could lift her shirt and bra of, removing them entirely.

When she saw Izuka doing the same, both decided to take it even further, their pants and underwear following their tops, leaving the both of them naked. Todoroki wasn't overly surprised to see Izuka was a futa, it made actually a bit too much sense considering what she had heard about the girl's many lovers.

Izuka was already growing stiff, Todoroki already moist from the progressively more heated actions. The two joined at the lips gain, hands moving each other's body again to enjoy the bare, raw feeling of each other, bodies pressed against each other. Todoroki could feel Izuka's stiff member against her body, Izuka able to feel the heat from between Todorki's legs.

They moved back towards the simple resting bed, moving onto oit together. Izuka hadn't even started using her quirk yet, and had decided not to at all, at this for this time; wanting her first fun with Todoroki to be pure and unaltered, as neither of them were too shy to go through with it.

They separated after another few moments of heated kissing, their mouths connected by a thin thread of saliva when they finally moved back away from each other for air. Izuka moved down to take things further, but Todoroki didn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure.

She stopped Izuka and moved the two of them into a more mutually beneficial position, Izuka's head between todorki's legs as her member was positioned above Todoroki's face, a sixty-nine formed.

The two moved their heads together, Todoroki wrapping her lips around Izuka's shaft as Izuka pushed her tongue inside of Todoroki's pussy, the two of them moaning together from the feeling of each other's mouths.

The two were unfamiliar with each other, but the eagerness they both had could be felt in their movements. Todoroki had not done much of anything sexual at all, even with her own self; always too focused on other things that she felt she should be doing.

Relaxation and pleasure of any kind had always felt like time being wasting that could have been better used on something else.

Now though, that Izuka's skilled tongue was busily wokrking inside her, expoloring her warm, wet folds, she was deeply reconsidering her views on such things.

She moved her head to take more of Izuka's length inside of her throat, sucking on more of it. Izuka began to move her hips, pushing her cock deeper into her, letting her steadily get used to the feeling of the length inside of her.

Todoroki's hips bucked against Izuka's face, more on lustful instinct than on actual thought. Izuka worked her tongue inside of Todoroki's needy cunt, searching for seual sweet spots inside of her; and finding them easily thanks to her experience with the other females.

Todoroki moaned around Izuka's cock, trying to return the pleasure she was getting, sucking harder on her rod to bring more.

She just didn't have the skill to keep up though, her legs lifting up and locking around Izuka's head, holding her in place there as she grew closer.

Feeling a bit mischievous, Izuka slowed down her tongue, still eating Todoroki out, but with less intensity than she had been before, less likely to bring her over the edge now. Todoroki groaned from the feeling of her climax being stalled by the slower pace, taking this as a sign to do a better job with Izuka's rod.

She pushed her head further, taking her length to the base inside of her throat and sucking as hard as she could.

She now thought to use her tongue as well, letting it glide along her length as she deep-throated the futa member. Izuka groaned in pleasure from the feeling, vibrating Todoroki's pussy with it as she did.

This set a shudder through Todoroki, and she kept up the pace. When Izuka felt her own climax brewing, she picked the pace back up inside of Todoroki's cunt, tongue hungrily eating her out as a hand moved down to pinch her sensitive clit, bringing her over the edge with the sudden jolt of pleasure a few moments before Izuka reached her peak.

She tried to pull out of the fire/ice girl's throat before she came, not wanting to gag her with her orgasm, but the most she could do was get to a point that she filled Todoorki's mouth instead of her throat.

Todoroki swirled the thick substance around in her mouth, getting used to the taste of it quickly and swallowing it.

"Not bad." She said, the statement so plain it nearly made Izuka burst out in laughter. "You wanna.. Keep going?" She asked.

"We've still got quite a bit of time," Todoroki said, "And.. company it sees." She added, noticing that the door to the room was partially open, a certain gravity altering friend peeking through shamelessly. Todoroki had not known when they'd come into the room what she'd end up doing, and hadn't thought to lock the door.

Izuka grinned, beckoning Uraraka in so they could have some real fun while they waited for the fights to continue.

* * *

 **A theory was pitched to me that Izuku and Todoroki are siblings.**

 **It's specifically mentioned that Izuku's father can breathe fire (note the tense, 'can' instead of 'could', so he's alive despite not being seen), and we're fairly certain quirks evolve and grow stronger over time and training (like how Bakugo's explosions didn't even used to function as explosives of any kind and were basically sparklers), and we know that Endeavor views procreation as a means to an end, so as it was explained to me, there's an argument to be made that Izuku and Todoroki are brothers.**

 **Sisters in this story, so feel free to accept this theory an view this chapter as incest.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Sports festival tournaments were continuing forward.

Ibara's battle with Iida was over as soon a sit started, the engine girl using her reciproburst technique to speed rush Ibara out of the ring within seconds. It was a risky strategy, as Iida was out of power the moment it was over, but considering she had won, it hardly mattered.

After that, mina had gone up against Tokoyami, a fight that had been almost as unfair as Sero going up against Todoroki.

Dark shadow weaved through the acid Mina tried to throw and send her out of the ring. Mina left the arena in a huff, sitting next toi Izuka, taking the seat uraraka had left vacant as she got up to fight Kirishima.

The two watched the battle begin, Izuka giving Mina a f tips on how her quirk could have been better used. When Izuka stopped talking and everyone's eyes were on the fight, Mina scooted a bit closer to Izuka, her hand sneaking over to Izuka.

She tensed when she felt it, and found the pink girl's hand moving sneakily down to Izuka's crotch and rubbing her gently with her palm. It seemed that mina, like Tokoyami, had noticed how much attention Izuka had been getting/giving to the other students, and wanted to enjoy some of it herself.

Unlike Tokoyami, she was much less subtle about it, and was now playing with Izuka's growing bulge shamelessly in public. No one had noticed her doing so, and she kept going. Izuka, nervous to be seen doing such a thing, asked her to stop.

Mina smirked at this, pulling herself into Izuka's lap, and beginning to move her hips gently, grinding her rump against Izuka's hardon.

A few more people noticed this, but still didn't think much of it, turning their attention instead to the fight, watching Kirishima try and fail to get Uraraka out of the ring without punching her. He just couldn't consider it to be manly, and refused to attack her.

Mina kept going, grinding harder down against izuka until she was at full hardness, member threatening to push through her pants. Mina snaked a hand down, knowing that if Izuka really wanted her to stop, she could have done so easily by this point.

She took out the futa's member, and as she'd switched to her skirt,m was able to push herself down onto it without anyone noticing, both of them moaning softly as Izuka's length was taken in by the pink skinned student's tight, warm pussy.

"M-Mina.." Izuka groaned quietly, "We really shouldn't be doing this.."

Mina giggled, trying to keep her moans quiet as she bucked her hips to ride Izuka subtly, "Of course we shouldn't~" she purred, though didn't stop or even slow down her movements.

Izulka groaned, knowing she didn't have it in her to stop Mina, and Mina obviously wasn't going to stop until she had had her fun. She held onto the pink, moth-like girl and moved her hips slowly, trying to push deeper into her without alerting any of the others.

The two kept going as the fight with Uraraka and Kirishima continued. Uraraka had gotten good at avoiding attacks, so the hardening hero student's attempts to grab and throw her passively failed repeatedly. At least Izuka assumed that's what was happening.

Between Mina being in front of her, and her being rather distracted by the pleasure, it was difficult for her to pay close attention.

She was pretty sure that uraraka had won the fight a few minutes later though, having gotten Kirishima to float and thrown him out of the arena. Knowing Uraka would be returning to the stands soon, Izuka picked up the pace with Mina, getting a bit less subtle as she hilted herself inside of Mina.

She grit her teeth hard to keep herself quiet as she got close, managing to cum a few moments later; Izuka following her over the edge. The two panted heavily for a moment, Mina trying to pull herself off of Izuka's member and place herself back in her seat without being noticed.

At most, it looked rather suspicious considering this all happened in the few moments before Uraraka returned to the stands and sat next to Izuka, Mina whispering somethin in Izuka's ear that made her blush.

* * *

Kirishima was more than a little upset to have lost, and more upset about going out in such an unmemorable way.

Sero would at least be remembered for being hit with an icy nuke and Izuka for that incredible collision, Bakugo for getting taken down with a flashing, but he'd just been merced by a lucky shot.

He sighed a she walked into the resting area, not out of tiredness but out of not wanting to deal with anyone else right now. Well, not wanting to deal with almost anyone else. He found Tetsutetsu waiting for him in the rest area.

Now that Izuka's heat quirk had gotten them started together, they saw no reason to stop now, and the steel hero student wanted to cheer up his friend. The two of them vanished into one of the empty room, moans soon heard from within it.

They actually had remembered to lock the door before they got started, but unknown to them, all the actual faculty had keys. Even still, they wouldn't have expected any of the staff to want to come into the room for any reason, especially when they could hear the moaning from inside.

And yet, they found themselves having to stop their fun when they saw the door pen, nd Midnight walking into it. She smiled lustfully at the two of them, still remembering how youthul and strong the two had been in the arna.

She wanted to feel it, and had asked Cementoss to act as the judge for one or two fights while she took some time off for a little fun.

Midnight sauntered into the room with the two hardened hero students. Both blushed as Midnight stripped down in front of them, her quirk thankfully deactivated for the moment to prevent her putting the two young men to sleep.

"Would you mind sharing some of that youthfulness with me~?" she asks with a smile. Both nodded almost instantly, all but drooling as the R rated hero walked across the room to the bed with them, lowering to her knees in front of them.

She grasped both of their members in her soft hands, beginning to stroke the both of them. Both of them moaned as they felt it, their members throbbing in her grip as she jerked the both of them. She moved her head down, licking gently at Kirishima's balls, then to Tetsutetsu's.

Their moans grew louder as Midnight proved to them that her title of R rated hero wasn't just for show. She grinned as she looked up at them, sucking on one and then the other as her stroking picked up the pace.

Both groaned, hips thrusting gently against her for more pleasure. She kept it going until she could feel the two of them getting close, and then moved her face back, aiming their members ta her face as she pumped faster along their members.

They both grunted as they came, painting Midnight's face together. She opened her mouth before they came, getting some from both of them inside while most of their hot ropes of cum went across her face. She moved her tongue gently, savoring the flavor of their release before swallowing it down happily.

She smiled, "delicious~" She purred, standing up and crawling onto the bed, "Now, I want to feel how powerful you two really are~" She purred.

The two didn't need any further orders, crawling over with her. Considering what they'd been doing, and how they'd been using their quirks for it, they'd already obtained and been using some lubricant, and used it again now, getting themselves slick again before pulling the busty hero woman over to her.

Kirishima sat down with Midnight in his lap, pulling her down onto his cock a she thrust up into her pussy. He groaned, surprised by how tightly she gripped his member as she began to move her hips roughly, wanting to feel all of his length inside of her.

Tetsutetsu lined up between her curvacious asscheeks, holding onto her as he thrust into her aggressively. He groaned even louder than kirishima as he felt her asshole squeeze his cockhard.

Midnight moaned loudest of all as she enjoyed the pleasure from the two boys, hips bucking hard to help both of them get deeper inside of her warm, tight body. It took a bit for the two of them to get into sync with each other, but soon the two of them were hammering into her in rhythm, making the pro hero's moans grow louder as she got closer to her limit.

Meanwhile out in the arena, Iida had lost to Todoroki.

It had been close, she'd managed to get close to her and grabbed onto her, using her burts to rush towards the edge of the ring… and then getting her engines frozen shut, preventing her from finishing the job. Iida had been frozen, and Todoroki had won the match.

Uraraka had been up against Tokoyami next, and much like with Mina, the battle was a bit one sided do to the difference in quirk type.

Uraraka needed to get passed Dark shadow before she could use hers effectively, as Dark shadow wasn't really affected by gravity in the first place, just by Tokoyami's gravity. The shadow beast picked Uraraka up, extending to the out of bounds and tossing her from the arena.

It was rather unceremonious a defeat, but Tokoyami still had the politeness to thank her for the battle anyway. She returned the sentiment and returned once again to the stands, finding Izuka and Mina gone from them.

She wondered for a moment where they'd gone, then facepalmed as it became obvious to her. In the meantime, she sat down and watched the final match, Todoroki vs Tokoyami.

Todoroki had the clear advantage, as Dark shadow was weak to bright attacks, and Todoroki could release waves of fire. Curiously though, she didn't.

Dark shadow smashed through walls of ice Tokoyami moved to avoid the ice sent at him, but Todoroki didn't use her fire throughout the battle.

She did try to at one point, holding out her hand and having it ignite into flame as dark shadow surged towards her, but before she could fire or even counter the shadow beat, her fires dissipated, as though her will to fight had been extinguished.

Dark shadow was blocked out by another wall of ice, and Todoroki decided to finish the match with a surge of ice that dark shadow couldn't counter, much like she'd done tpo Sero.

It was close, nearly trapping Tokoyami. Unfortunately, dar shadow could be withdrawn into Tokoyami and used as different body parts, allowing him to jump over the ice, landing in front of Todoroki and tackle her, releasing dark shadow back into creature form so the sentient shadow could send her flying out of the ring.

She didn't try to save herself from the failure this time.

Possibly because without the ability to touch the ground she could send anymore ice at Tokoyami, or possibly because she didn't think she deserved to win if she wasn't willing to use her fire, as Izuka had declared during their battle.

Whatever the reason, Todoroki was forced out of the ring, and Tokoyami won the battle, and thus the entire Sports Festival.

All Might came in to present the winning medals to the top three finalists. Iida would have been thee along with Uraraka, Todoroki, and Tokyami, but she'd had to leave for a family emergency.

"You fought hard," She said to Uraraka as she handed her the bronze medal, "You started out in what seemed like an unwinnable situation, but through intelligence, determination, and.. Utilizing your unique attributes, you clawed your way near to the top. But, you clearly have a long way to go, especially when it comes to using more than just your quirk."

Uraraka nodded at this, accepting the medal.

All Might wasn't sure why Todoroki had not used her fire, but didn't press her on it as she presented her with the silver.

Todoroki was given the gold, and told that just because he'd won didn't mean he was done training. He still had a long, long road ahead of him.

All of them did.

* * *

 **Fun fact: This was originally going to be the one of the only chapters to have no lemons whatsoever. Then I saw two things.**

 **1\. The way Midnight's legs ground together while observing Kirishima's youthfulness, and**

 **2\. The current most recent episode of MHA season 3 (remember I write these chapters a week or so in advance), wherein we get one of the best fan service moments I've seen in recent times, and have since then become unreasonably obsessed with Mina.**

 **I can't help it, I'm weak ^^U**

 **Oh, just a heads up, the next chapter is going to be after a time skip for the sake of avoiding repeating things that I can't reinterpret. There's a long stretch of things I can't make sexy or more interesting. It'll probably pick up right after the Stain fight.**


	15. Chapter 15

The past few weeks had been very, very hectic; for all involved.

The hero class had been made to decide on their hero names, with Midnight overseeing (and possibly a few other things, as Kirishima had been asked to stay after class for mysterious reasons).

The following day, the requests for internships from hero agencies for the students began coming in as a result of what the heroes had seen of the students during the Sports Festival.

Todoroki and Tokoyami obviously had the most offers considering they'd been the two finalists, but everyone had at least a few offers. Well, all but Izuka, who'd not received a single offer.

Or so it seemed.

After class ended, All Might pulled Izuka aside to reveal that she'd gotten an offer from an off the books hero, one who'd been a UA teacher for only year; and All Might's former teacher. His name was Grand Torino.

He knew about One for All, and wanted to teach Izuka how to use it better. Naturally she accepted, and upon reaching her house found the elderly hero to still be fairly powerful, and not nearly as senile as he pretended to be.

His methods of teaching were odd, but they worked in the long run, Izuka learning how to let One for All's power flow through her body evenly. She could only use ten percent, but that was still quite a lot of power. Which was good considering the fight Izuka found herself in towards the end of the week.

As it happened, the family trouble that Iida had left for during the festival had been her older sister being attacked by a famous villain, the Hero Killer Stain. She'd been paralyzed from the waist down.

Iida had chosen a hero agency to intern at in the town where Stain had been last seen, all but certainly in the hopes of finding and taking revenge on the villain. At the same time, the villains who'd attacked the USJ had brought several weaker versions of the Nomu monster to the same town and sent them on a rampage.

Todoroki had also ended up in the town as a result of accepting the offer from her mother's agency for the internship.

The attack from the Nomu's caused Izuka to get stranded off of the train in the town where it was all happening, and rather than staying where she'd been told to by Grand Torino when he jetted off to fight the Nomu, she ran off to find Iida; just managing to save her from Stain.

From there, a fight began between the villain and Izuka, during which Izuka learned that the hero killer was so successful because her quirk allowed Stain to paralyze those who's blood he consumed.

Thankfully, Todoroki had managed to follow the text that Izuka had sent her, and the three of them fought together.

Iida took a lot of damage, but Stain was narrowly defeated; an act that would certainly make the three of them incredibly famous heroes before they were even officially heroes.

Unfortunately, using their quirks to harm another while not being registered as heroes was a federal crime, and if they allowed the story to go public, the three would be in a lot of trouble.

With a bit of disappointment, the three agreed to let themselves be left out of the story. The world would be told that Endeavor had beaten and captured Stain, and the three students would get off scot free once they were finished being healed up.

With the three of them now healed and safe together, and in the mood to celebrate a victory that the rest of the world would never get to know about, the three of them decided to spend a little extra time together.

Curiously, it wasn't even Izuka who suggested it. She had been intending to, but Todoroki beat her to the punch, shutting the door to give them a little privacy and off handedly mentioned that both she and Iida had already fooled around with Izuka in the past, and that it logically wouldn't be too big a deal if they did so again.

Izuka smiled, liking to think that her influence had at least slightly lead to Todoroki's willingness to open up and try a little fun for once, much like her willingness to use her fire now.

Iida, while also willing to partake in the fun (especially once Todoroki lost her top and the engine girl saw her figure properly), but of the three she was the most nervous to do so with her fellow students once again.

Granted, even that minor hesitation more or less evaporated when Izuka activated her heat quirk, and Iida threw aside her reservations just as quickly as she threw aside her clothing.

Izuka stripped down with her, and Todoroki was the first one fully down to just her skin; having the the futa and D-girl in the room with their members standing at attention. Izuka was pretty sure this attraction had Todoroki blushing, but it was always harder to tell with her than it logically should have been given er light skin.

Either way, the half and half girl sat down on the bed between Iida and Izuka, Iida asking how they were going to do this.

"Well, if anything is getting.. Inserted, anywhere, then you both need to be lubricated," Todoroki said matter of factly, "So I figure if we all work on each other, we can kill two birds with one stone."

Izuka chuckled at how plainly mundane Todoroki had managed to make the suggestion of a daisy chain sound, but she received no complaints from the other two, who took turns giving her a kiss before moving back onto the back and getting into a different position to all work on each other with their mouths.

Izuka buried her tongue into Todoroki's pussy, wanting to see if she could match or beat the speed she had brought her off the first time they'd been together.

Todoroki moaned softly around Iida's member as she took the engine D-girl's member into her mouth. She still wasn't very used to using her mouth for such actions, and Iida could tell; but the sensation around her cock was still very good, and she by proxy returned the favor on Izuka, licking along her stiff member before taking it into her mouth and beginning to suck on it more aggressively.

She wondered for a moment if she could give Izuka's pussy some attention as well, but figured it would be a bit presumptuous of her, as it would imply that Iida would be taking her there at some point as opposed to Izuka just being on the giving end of the member.

The three moaned together as they pleasured each other, Todoroki and Iida taking the members in their mouths deeper until they were making attempts to deep throat them while Izuka's tongue searched for sweet spots inside of Todoroki's pussy.

They'd only been together once before, but already the futa was finding where Todoroki was especially sensitive and exploiting the weak spots inside her to bring her over the edge faster. The feeling of pleasure growing made Todoroki's hips buck against Izuka's face as she vibrated Iida's cock with her moans.

The pleasurable vibrations encouraged Iida to put more effort into Izuka's cock, taking her cock to the base inside of her throat and sucking hard on the length of it. This in turn urged Izuka to put more into eating out Todoroki, and so the cycle went until the three of them reached their peaks; cumming within seconds of each other.

Thankfully, all three of them had gotten athletic enough by this point that they weren't very tired at all after the release, and still had enough for a round or six.

* * *

Tsu groaned as her fingers worked hard between her legs, trying to bring herself over the edge quickly.

Growing up, the frog girl had been remarkably good about not really needing to pleasure herself ever.

Possibly because of her animalistic traits and mindset, she very rarely felt any kind of intense sexual need or desire, and was fine going day after day, week after week without physical pleasure of any kind.

But her fun with Izuka had changed that. The feelings she had experienced with Izuka and Uraraka had broken Tsu's tolerance for the absence of pleasure, and she had a hard time going more than a week without any.

It was now going on a week and a half since she and Izuka had last met up for any fun and just under a week since she'd last played with herself.

As a result, she'd gotten far too pent up to even consider not at least trying to bring herself off now that she was alone; however poor an idea it might have been.

The barracks that Tsu and the other heroes of this group were sleeping on were of very thin walls so they could all be alerted very quickly in case of some kind of emergency.

As a result, the moment Tsu began to moan with the feeling of pleasure she brought herself, it was heard by anyone in the immediate area.

This was what Sirius explained to Tsu as she entered the room, and Tsu had assumed it was her good ear quirk that had let her catch on to what was happening.

Tsu blushed deeply at potentially several more of the seaside heroes hearing her doing such a thing, but Sirius assured her that it was fine, "Luckily no one else was in for sleep when you started up, and won't be in for another hour or so. They're out on last patrol, heading into more high risk waters. Considering what happened with the villain today we figured it was a good idea to not make you come with, and I stayed behind to keep you company." She said.

Tsu sighed in relief, only for her blush to return when Sirius added, "Well, if you want, I can really keep you company~" She added, putting emphasis on the really, with a tone of voice that more than got her point across. It had become routine with heroes, at least for the heroes by the sea, to have fun with the year's hero interns.

They never forced themselves on any of them mind you, only highly suggested what they wanted to do, made it clear that doing things with them was for pleasure alone and not for any kind of nepotism, and let them decide if they wanted to have a go of it.

Possibly to do with the horny, desperate age the interns came in at, not a year had gone by without at least one of them hooking up with the heroes.

Sirius explained this as she sat next to Tsu, offering to help her out with her need for pleasure while they still had time alone together.

Tsu thought very intently for a few silent moments before simply nodding her head. It was a fairly deadpan, dry response to such a request, but Sirius had spent enough time around the frog girl by this point to understand, and brought her in for a gently kiss.

Well, it started gently. Then it slowly morphed into an aggressive, heated make out as the two practically clawed at each other, clothing being pulled and thrown aside as the two began to explore and pleasure each other's bodies.

Sirius had a lot more experience than Tsu, but the intern's tongue gave her a unique advantage. They were both certain they could have their fun and even be washed up before any of the others returned for the night.

They were wrong. Very, very, comically wrong, and their private fun ended up being stumbled upon by Selkie while he was looking for Sirius. Tsu could have easily asked him to just leave the room, or just awkwardly stopped her fun with Sirius then and there.

But… he was so cute…


	16. Chapter 16

Tsu and Tokoyami, whipped up by a combination of excitement at their victory, praise of each other for the parts they played in said victory, and just the barest traces of lust from Izuka's quirk-not that any of it was evident on either of their faces, as the two of them had the least ability to empote of any of the UA students-decided to have a little fun together to celebrate.

They snuck off together, finding an empty supply room elsewhere in the school. The supplies had all been removed for the combat tests, giving the two of them plenty of room inside.

Tsu locked the door behind them before turning to her fellow animal-esque student.

There was a brief pause as the two looked each other in the eyes, less hesitation and more a moment of mutual understanding between the two of them, an acknowledgement that this was just for fun, just an expression of their fondness for each other with no need for any further connections.

All silent mind you, as despite their lack of visible emotion the two were quite good at reading each other it seemed. As the moment passed, the two of them began to strip out of their hero outfits, Tokoyami's already stiff member growing even harder from the sight of Tsu peeling the skin tight aquatic themed outfit off of her fit body.

Once the two of them were down to nothing at all-their fun with Iuzka having made both of them much more okay with the lack of clothing than students normally would be-they moved close together.

Tokoyami's beak made any kind of direct kissing somewhat difficult, but that didn't stop Tsu bringing her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking on it as her hands moved down to his length, gripping and stroking it gently.

Tokoyami groaned softly at the feeling, member throbbing in her hands. Tsu was by now stretch of the word an expert at anything sexual, but the frog girl did have a tendency to be generally amazing at most things she did, and she had Tokoyami leaking pre within the first few moments. Not wanting their un to end so quickly, he ha dher stop and moved down to his knees in front of her.

Tsu had figured that him attempting to return the favor with his mouth would meet the same issues as them trying to kiss, only to find that the beka itself could be more useful than the tongue itself, grinding against her slit before pushing inside.

Tsu moaned as she felt it, her hands moving to her chest, gently groping herself as her hips bucked against Tokoyami's face.

So focused on this was she that she didn't notice that Tokoyami had activated his quirk until she felt Dark Shadow's hands kneading the soft skin of her firm ass. The shadow being moved up behind her, moving Tsu's hands aside and groping her breasts for her as Tokoyami got more aggressive with his beak. He could feel Tus growing wetter against him from the attention, his member throbbing form the lack of it as he kept going.

Tsu groaned, deciding to enjoy it and return the favor afterwards, grinding herself harder against Tokoyami's beak until it and Dark Shadow's groping brought her over the edge and soaked Tokoyami's beak.

He moved back, Dark shadow returning to him as Tsu had him move back. He laid down on his back, member standing straight up for her. Tsu moved closer, straddling her friend and lowering onto his throbbing member. Both of them moaned as she took his hard rod inside of her tight, wet slit.

Tsu began moving her hips as Tokoyami thrust up into her, the frog girl bouncing on his cock, riding him aggressive as her legs locked together underneath him, using the strength within them to pick up the speed aggressively and slam her hips down to hilt him inside of her almost painfully fast.

Tokoyami grunted form the pleasure, trying to hold it together longer.

Despite the rough pace, he did manage to last longer than Tsu had expected, not reaching his limit until Tsu's second climax had started to build up, not wanting to take any ruinous risks, Tsu lifted herself from Tokoyami's length before he came, getting her front painted with several ropes of warm seed instead.

Tokoyami wanted to yelp her get ot the second climax that had been building inside her, but would need a bit to get his energy back.

Dark Shadow on the other hand…

* * *

Todoroki was unsure how Momo would react to her suggestive of how they could celebrate.

Unlike many of the other students, Momo had yet to have any fun with Iuzka, and had not felt the influence of her quirk.

Between that and Momo's sheltered nature, Todoroki felt he may have ven offended her with the suggestion.

To her surprise though, Momo seemed actively excited by the proposition. It seemed that among researching different molecular structures for her quirk training, she'd also spent a good deal of time looking through books of a more.. Sexual nature.

Her desire to experience was as intense as her delight agt having friends for once in her life, and between that, the fact that fun between two females would avoid anything risky, and Momo's fondness of Todoroki specifically, the creation hero student seemed ready to explode when Todoroki suddested it.

Todoroki was a bit unsure if it was a good idea to do it at Momo's own home, but Momo insisted that the vast among of space would prevent anyone walking in on them. It'd be much easier for them to have the time to themselves this way.

Todoroki couldn't argue this, and followed Momo back to her room. It was a prestinely well kept place, multiple books stacked on the desk that took the place a television would have been in most people's rooms.

Not that Todoroki knew that, as the equivalent area in her own room had a training combat dummy placed by her mother.

"So.. how would you like to start this?" Todoroki asked,Momo's excited momentum coming to a screeching halt as she realized she hadn't the slightest clue how exactly to do this.

Seeing this, Todoroki sighed, and embraced the inner lust that Izuka had awakened and attempting to take the lead with Momo.

She took her by the hand and led her to the bed, having her lay down on her back and moving over top of her. Momo's blush deepened as she felt Todoroki on top of her even before they were making any contact.

And when they were, Todoroki's lips pressing gently against momo's, she nearly fainted on the spot. She managed to keep her calm however, gently returning the kiss and letting Todoroki show her the way.

The half and half girl's hands began to move along Momo's body, feeling every curve and for the first time appreciating the fellow student's proportions.

Momo's moans were soft from the sensations of the handling, but grew louder when todoroki's hands inevitably found their way to her chest, groping her plump breasts as Todoroki deepened the kiss, tongue pushing passed Momo's lips to explore her mouth.

Momo groaned as her own tongue tried to match Todoorki's, but ended up in the submissive role as Todoroki's hands grew more aggressive, beginning to undress her slowly.

Todoroki pulled back after she had Momo almost completely naked, beginning to remove her own clothing.

Todoroki had never put enough thought into appearances to feel insignificant in any way, but having her own body directly above Momo's made the comparison hard to ignore. The sense of insecurity was prevented somewhat from the clear fact that Momo didn't seem aware of how much more enticing her own body was.

It was almost cute how unaware she was despite her intelligence. Once they were both left naked, Todoroki rejoined the kiss, her groping more aggressive now as she moved her legs around Momo's to bring their bodies closer together.

Momo moaned into the kiss as they began to grind together, both wet and hot against each other as their hips moved together.

Neither of them were especially experienced in this sort of thing, but they were both able to follow the pleasure, their movements becoming more aggressive as their scissoring grew rougher.

Todoroki couldn't resist the gravitational pull of the creation girl's massive chest, and moved her hands down to grope Momo's luscious breasts as they tribbed harder against each other, Momo's moans growing louder from the attention.

Todoroki's hands massaged her large tits as skillfully as she could manage, adding a bit of increased warmth and coolness to make it better.

In an attempt to return the favor, Momo's hands slid down Todoroki's fit body to her tight ass, gripping and beginning to grope her there as her hips bucked harder against the half and half girl's.

Todoroki groaned, grinding her already soaked cunt hard against Momo's. The two were quickly growing closer together, and despite their inexperience, neither of them felt like they'd be stopping any time soon.

* * *

Mineta needed no assistance from any kind of attraction quirk to be gushing with excitement when Midnight invited him to get a reward for his victory.

He wasn't sure in the slightest why she would want him, he still didn't understand why Izuka and them had started to enjoy time with him, but thinking about it was not anywhere on his priority list.

He followed the pro hero back to a room she had set up before asking him, a single bed with a box of supplies beneath it, and tightly locking door. It was only after he'd all but torn his clothing off that he paused to consider the fact that it was Midnight he was doing this with, a heroine known for sadistic tendencies.

Hell it had been those tendencies that Mineta had needed to exploit to win in the first place. Was it possible she'd lured him back here to force him to submit to her?

The thought sent a shudder down his spine.. And he didn't even try to escape when he felt it was all but certain that's why he'd been taken back here. He still couldn't admit it in his mind, but he wanted it, loved it.

He'd love it with Izuka, and could only love it more with Midnight's lovely body involved. The pro hero licked her lips, striking the ground with her whip, "bend over the bed." She ordered him.

Gulping, and already hard as a rock, Mineta turned around and bent over the bed as ordered, whimpering as Midnight's whip lashed at his sensitive little ass.

"Tell me," Midnight purred lustfully, "What do you want me to do~?"

She lashed at him again, then again, and again; marking his ass and back more with each strike, Mineta's member dripping precum already until he finally broke and answered her with, "I-I want you to hurt me, break me, and I want to feel your glorious tits!"

His long held desire to exploit the sexy feminine form was at odds with his new desire to be submissive to the more dominant female. He couldn't help it, he wanted both.

Grinning, Midnight saw how both could be handled, "Then let's make a little deal," She said, whipping his tight ass again, "For everything you do for me, I'll do something for you. Quid pro quo. Deal?"

Mineta nodded immediately, "Deal!"

"Good~" Midnight let loose for another three solid minutes whipping Mineta's entire body, front and back. She wasn't going as hard as she would with a villain, this was about bringing pleasure through pain not just hurting.

Mineta was just one more lash from cumming from the pain alone when Midnight stopped, telling him it was his turn to get something from her.

"T-tits." He said, "I want them now."

Midnight complied, approaching the boy as he climbed up onto the bed, getting down in front of him with her chest level to his crotch. Midnight used the openings in her outfit-usually used so her sleep mist had a way to escape when she was using it-to free her tits for Mineta to see and use.

Mineta immediately thrust between them, grunting as he came almost immediately; too close already from Midnight's punishing of him. His seed splattered between her breasts, but too Midnight's surprise, his stamina hadn't worn out.

His fun with the others had helped Mineta build up endurance, and he remained stiff between Midnight's tits, and began to thrust between them aggressively to reach another release for more.

Midnight grinned at this, glad to see she had chosen someone who could stick it out longer; pun only slightly intended.


	17. Chapter 17

Izuka had felt more than a little nervous when she found out she would be on a team with Bakugo for the combat exam, and when they realized they were up against All Might, a sense of hopelessness set in.

Bakugo had been entirely unwilling to strategize at first, and the result of this had been All Might beating the both of them into a pump during the exam.

Izuka's passiveness annoyed the hell out of Bakugo, as did her refusal to believe they any chance, while Bakugo's hot blooded aggression and bull headedness had the same result for Izuka.

The two ground against each other, preventing any progress. But thankfully, they found common ground in not wanting to lose, and through that, they were able to at least temporarily cooperate and fight together.

It was still mostly a shit-fight, and their only way to win was to escape the area before the time ran out; but they succeeded. And they did it together.

They were practically hobbling by the end, All Might had been unable to hold back as much as she should have, but what was done was done now.

Izuka blushed as she entered the showers. She wasn't shocked to see Bakugo in the showers as well.

However, she was somewhat surprised to see her with one hand on the shower wall, the other pumping furiously along her stiff futa member, biting down hard on her lip. She hesitated when she saw Izuka, but didn't stop, and was soon stroking herself back at full speed again.

"What? Trying to ease up here." She grunted, annoyed with Izuka's stupid staring at her as she shamelessly jerked her solid cock, enjoying the pleasure.

"R-right sorry." Izuka said, blushing as she averted her eyes and tried to focus on washing herself off rather than staring.

Bakugo kept going, grunting as she tried to ignore Izuka and reach her climax as quickly as possible. As she continued, she grit her teeth and grew frustrated as she found that she couldn't ignore Izuka's presence.

She could feel her next to her as she stroked herself, and couldn't stop herself from glancing over at her, watching the water dripping down her naked, fit, well trained body..

..Fuck..

Contrary to her expectation, having Izuka's naked, showering form next to her was making the pleasure more intense rather than less so, which if anything was just making her more frustrated.

Izuka wasn't using her heat quirk to trigger this response in her explosive fellow futa. She'd double checked that she wasn't when she'd entered the showers and found Bakugo sweatily jerking herself off.

This was entirely naturally lust, and while it may not have been triggered by Izuka, but Izuka was definitely a factor now, unable to leave Bakugo's mind as her hand moved aggressively along her cock.

Memories of what they'd done during the combat challenge returned to her, Bakugo's breathing growing more intense as she felt herself getting closer. Izuka hadn't stopped her back then maybe..

She glanced over at Izuka again, finding that she was again looking at her, staring at her throbbing member as her own grew solid from the sight.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer." Bakugo taunted, smirking as she watched Izuka's face grow red from it as she looks away.

Bakugo grunted, tensing up as she practically moved onto her toes as she came, sighing in relief as she watched the ropes of thick seed linger on the floor of the showers for a moment before being washed away by the water and down the drain.

Normally that would have been the end of it, but not this time. Bakugo's stiffness didn't go down, remaining solid and throbbing.

Bakugo groaned in frustration at this. It would happen on occasion with her if she looked up any sexual pictures when trying to satisfy herself, and so she normally went without and settled for just putting more effort into stroking herself so she could be done with it quicker.

But it seemed that seeing Izuka in there with her had gotten her going. Not that she was remotely willing to admit this.

"Do you.. Uh.. need any help there?" Izuka asked her.

Bakugo looked over at her in confusion at the offer. Izuka's blush was intense, but she'd built up a lot of confidence since joining UA thanks to All Might and her many lovers. She was ready for this she felt.

"What?" Bakugo questioned. "Help, with that." Izuka said, pointing to her stiffness, "Looks uncomfortable, maybe I could help you out." Bakugo was aghast at the request, jaw practically dropping from it.

"What, it's not a big deal," Izuka said with a shrug, "it's just me helping you out. It isn't like I haven't helped you out before." She said, adding a teasing wink; as she remembered the aggressive response Bakugo had had during the combat challenge.

Bakugo grit her teeth, taking this-like she took everything-as a challenge. Part of her knew that it was a bit ridiculous to think Deku of all people was challenging her with something like this, but she figured it was a better idea to go for it anyway. If it were a challenge, than she'd be sure to win it. If not, then at least she got some relief.

"I guess you'd want me to return the favor." Bakugo assumed, moving herself closer to Izuka, who grinned eagerly; both from this happening at all and from the fact that it was happening without her needing to use her quirk.

"Yeah, we could do it at the same time, or maybe take turns?" Izuka suggested.

"Turns," Bakugo said, "Let's get yours out of the way." She said, reaching down and gently gripping Izuka's member. The contact alone sent a shudder through Izuka as Bakugo began to stroke along her member.

Izuka groaned softly as she felt it, but after a few solid minutes with no climax, Bakugo began to grow frustrated from Izuka's lack of climax. Surely by now she should have blown three times over. Bakugo was unaware of Izuka's frequent fun with many different students.

Granted, she was perhaps the *only* one who was unaware of this, and so didn't know of the endurance Izuka had built up.

She assumed that her lack of climax had to be the result of a lack of skill, which of course she took as Izuka somehow intentionally insulting her. "I'm not used to doing it from this angle," Bakugo said in defense to an insult Izuka hadn't made and hadn't been planning to make, "Turn around."

"Huh?" Izuka asked, "Alright.." She said, turning around for Bakugo.

The blonde pulled Izuka close to her, reaching around her and gripping Izuka's length tighter, stroking harder and faster now; thinking the new angle would make it much easier to finish her off.

The additional result of this position though, was Bakugo's stiffness being pressed against Izuka's soft, warm rump. Bakugo pumped her hand hard along Izuka's member, her own hips moving slightly against Izuka's body, throbbing with an extremely specific desire.

Izuka moaned from the stroking, her hips moving from the pleasure; causing her to grind her soft cheeks back against Bakugo's length. Bakugo grunted from this, feeling a gentle wave of pleasure going through her member from this movement.

"Y-you know," Izuka said, her voice laced with the smallest amount of her heat quirk, "I'm pretty sure we could both take our turns at the same time~"

The tone of voice alone sent a shudder up Bakugo's spine, and the suggestion-with the heat quirk giving her the final push she needed-was the last straw that she could handle.

Bakugo didn't even bother with words, just bending Izuka over, lining herself up to her fellow futa's pussy, and slamming in roughly.

Izuka yelped out from the rough entry, Bakugo pulling her hips back hard as she thrust into her. Izuka didn't try to take control of the fun, letting Bakugo control the pace at which they went, drilling into Izuka like a wild animal.

Izuka moaned, only encouraging her to keep going.

She wouldn't be able to consistently befriend Bakugo, probably not at all and definitely not the way she did with anyone else.

But maybe, Izuka thought, she could at least slightly tame her.

* * *

 **Alrighty, that's it for now. Yes I know we're quite a bit into season three now, but I wanna wait until it's fully over before deciding how many chapters it'll translate to and what those chapters will consist of. So, for now, consider this story on hiatus.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, Futa-Izuka is back. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to wait until the entire season was done before I got re-started. But we're here now, so lets pick up where we left off.**

* * *

Whether it was because of the grown connection between Kirishima and Bakugo, the irresistible appeal of Uraraka's curves, some long ignored fondness for Izuka, or purely Izuka's heat quirk; or some unstoppable maelstrom of all above, Bakugo was allowing Izuka to take control of this little get together; which the three of them referred to as Bakugo's 'taming' session against the aggressive and multiple outbursts from Bakugo that she was not now nor would she ever be 'tamed'.

In any event, whether it was considered taming or not, all of them were stripped down, and Bakugo under Izuka's orders; even if it was only for the chance to have some fun with all three of them at once.

Bakugo, aggressive though she was, couldn't resist the stiffness her futanari member gained when looking over Kirishima, Uraraka, and Izuka's exposed bodies. At the latter's instruction, Bakugo laid down on the bed, member sticking straight up.

Kirishima and Izuka moved onto either side of Bakugo, Kirishima's hardened rod at Bakugo's lips and Izuka at her pussy; partially because Kirishima wanted to start there, partly because Izuka worried that Bakugo would suddenly snap out of whatever was having her accept this treatment and bite her if she used her mouth.

To prevent this aggression, Uraraka pulled herself into Bakugo's lap, straddling her with a warm, cute smile as the others went to work. Bakugo's member two twitched against Uraraka's soft, warm body as she took Kirishima's member into her mouth, and Izuka's into her warm pussy. Bakugo groaned softly around Kirishima, who in turn moaned from the sensation around his rod.

"Fuck you feel good~" Kirishima groaned, push

ing in deeper. He'd been far passed thrilled to join in on this, as he'd gotten into the habit of expressing his affection for people more physically; partially because of Tetsutetsu, partially because of Izuka's quirk. Bakugo, for her part, couldn't help enjoying it as well.

Not being great at expression her likes and dislikes, being able to just physically show her fondness for Kirishima made things much easier; as did Uraraka's steady grinding against her member, but that was beside the point.

Izuka leaned forward, her member continuing to work into Bakugo's warm cunt as her arms moved around Uraraka's body, gently groping and massaging her sizable chest.

Uraraka moaned in pleasure from the attention, grinding down harder against Bakugo's member as Izuka's hands kneaded her breasts. Bakugo reflexively thrust up against Uraraka as her tongue continued to work harder against Kirishima's member.

All four of them moaned together as their bodies moved, growing more heated together as they kept going. Bakugo's member found its way into Uraraka's inviting pussy, pushing into her as Izuka pushed deeper into Bakugo's own, both of them soon being hilted.

Uraraka groaned from the sensation, Bakugo's solid member slightly larger than Izuka's.

She didn't have the skill with it mind you, but the brute strength with which she thrust into her was more than a little exhilarating. Kirishima's moans mixed with hers as he thrust passed just Bakugo's mouth and into her throat. Bakugo didn't gag despite the lack of the experience when it came to taking it like this.

He moaned Bakugo's name as his member throbbed inside her throat, hands moving down from her head to her chest, beginning to gently feel his friend up.

Bakugo groaned from the fondling, but didn't respond as violently as she normally would have, partially because Kirishima was her friend, partially because.. Well, she was basically in the middle of an orgy, even she knew it would be beyond bitchy to get snippy over something like that in such a situation.

Plus it didn't exactly feel bad, difficult as it would be to have her admit it. Either way, having pleasure from three different ends of her body was bringing Bakugo closer to the edge, which if anything just made her more aggressive.

Her thrusts started making Uraraka bounce hard on her cock, the gravity controller beginning to feel like she was riding an extremely frisky bull. Uraraka slammed her hips down harder to match Bakugo's pace, moaning out louder as she did.

Seeing this, Izuka began picking up her pace into Bakugo, grunting as she thrust harder into her long time semi-rival.

Wanting to test the new control she'd gained, Izuka closed her eyes and let One for All flow through her body, the energy infusing her body and letting her pick up the pace even greater, sending jolts of pleasure through Bakugo as she was pounding by Izuka's new strength.

Bakugo groaned harder around Kirishima, making his member twitch in her throat. The sensation of such power coming from Izuka caused Bakugo to try moving her hips to match the strength.

Unfortunately, doing so wasn't actually possible for her, and Bakugo swiftly realized she was taking it harder than she could give it back.

Troubling as this was, there wasn't much Bakugo could do to stop it outside of blasting explosions right in the middle of fucking-which she did in fact consider, but decided against it.

She'd prove she her strength over Deku in a less... sensitive circumstance she decided.

At the pace they were going, one would have expected Bakugo to go over the edge first, but in the end it was Kirishima who reached the edge first, letting out a low groan as his member pulsed.

He wasn't sure how Bakugo would feel about being force-fed his release, so quickly pulled out of her throat; though of course this just resulted in Bakugo's breasts and part of her face getting painted instead.

Bakugo grit her teeth at this, though really it was more her attempting to hold out against the intensity of Izuka's pounding into her.

Izuka moaned happily as she drilled into Bakugo, loving how she felt and loving the feeling of Uraraka against her as she kept going. Despite it being quite clear that Bakugo had no chance of outlasting Izuka, she gave it her all and held her release back even as she felt it brewing inside her. Admirably, she managed to hold out until after Uraraka went over.

As she cried out in pleasure, back arching in pleasure as her walls clenched around Bakugo's shaft, the blonde futa followed her over, a strained groan escaping through her teeth as she unloaded hard into Uraraka. Izuka, seeing that she was the only one left, pushed forward and pounded more aggressively into Bakugo.

She was only doing it to finish up, but Bakugo couldn't help seeing it as a power-play; especially with it being followed by Izuka not pulling out before she reached her climax, pumping Bakugo with hot seed. All four of them were left sweaty and panting, and despite the clear difference in ability, it was Bakugo who was up first, pining Izuka to the bed beneath them and lining up.

As Bakugo lined up to her, hands actually heating up as though about to blast Izuka, she wondered if perhaps taming her was even going to be possible. If so, it was going to take a lot of patience. And also recovery time if the force with which she rammed into Izuka was any indication.

* * *

 **Announcement: Sinfulnature1123's is up and running, and requests for chapters, one shots, or even full stories are available through there.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Apologies for this chapter being late ^^U Depressions a bitch and she's taking us all down with her. Also, I want to apologize again for the continually changing pronouns used for Bakugo. She's female. A futa more specifically. But occasionally my brain auto-corrects while I'm typing ^^U I'm trying to get a handle on it.**

* * *

It had been a long, annoying day.

The students had only been at the camp for five minutes when they'd been dropped into what had been dubbed the Beast Forest.

The earthen beasts created by Pixie-Bob hassled the class the entire way to the camp, and once arriving Bakugo, Izuka, Iida, and Todoroki were treated to Pixie-Bob quite forcibly congratulating them with an aggressive feeling up.

According to Mandalay this was because she was growing quite desperate for a mate, and had determined from their performance in the forest that any of the four of them would do. She evidently wasn't bothered by the logistical problems with such, including but not limited to biological requirement and the laws pertaining to their difference in age.

Pixie-Bob shrugged off the former and when the latter was brought up, Pixie-Bob returned the favor by bringing up how easily she could use her quirk to send them all back into the middle of the forest.

Even after this Izuka had been treated to a swift kick between the legs by a young boy in a spiky hat.

Now, the uninformed might mistakenly assume that Izuka's gender would act as an effective counter to such a tactic.

No such luck, as even normal females are quite vulnerable to a strike there on account of how sensitive the area is; doubly so for Izuka do to her futanari nature.

She was successfully feeling fine again after the amazing meal that had been prepared for the student's first day, but it had been quite a trial up to then. Regardless, Izuka was quite happy to relax in the warm waters of the spring, as were everyone.

After changing and making their way out though, Izuka as well as Bakugo, Iida, and Todoroki were called away from the others. Izuka groaned in annoyance, Bakugo glaring, while Todoroki gave no semblance of opinion and Iida eagerly lead the other three to find what they had been called into the building for.

Once they had though, there was a loud sound from outside the door that sounded distinctly like the stone outside rising up to block the door could be heard. The four of them looked from the door to Pixie-Bob, who stood in the center of the room.

Pixie-Bob had gone from seeming interested to looking like she was about ready to go mad.

Izuka gulped as she realized what was happening to her. Izuka's quirk accidentally affecting others was nothing new, but it was something else entirely now that Izuka's powers were leaking into someone who was in fact already lustful for him, similar to how it had affected Uraraka.

It was multiplied by her lust for Iida, Bakugo, and Todoroki, and amplified even further by how many years of her life (specifically how many shall not be said) had been spent looking for a mate. Izuka's quirk had her innate lust burning through her maddeningly. She was going to have her fun whether they were willing or not.

Granted, there was hardly much reason for them not to be willing. Even as passive when it came to seeking out pleasure as both Iida and Todoroki were, they could see how desperate she was for even a bit of release.

And Bakugo sure as hell wasn't about to turn down a hot, curvy, horny neko woman who was stripping down for them.

Hell, Bakugo had peeled her bathing suit off and started towards Pixie-Bob before the other three. Pixie-Bob literally purred as Bakugo turned her around, aggressively pressing her solid member against the neko heroine's plump rear end, groping her aggressively.

Izuka and Iida, following Bakugo's lead, moved in next, Bakugo moving her down into position so all three of them could thrust into her. Bakugo rammed into Pixie-Bob's tight asshole roughly, Izuka being rather more gentle with her penetration of the pro's pussy; her moans muffled somewhat by Iida's length.

Todoroki watched from nearby, decidedly not bothered by being left out, though she did wonder how Pixie-Bob had been expecting all four of them to toy with her body at once. A few moments into the triple-teaming though, Pixie-Bob's earth flow quirk grabbed onto Todoroki's legs, ground coming up fluidly from beneath the floor without damaging it and wrapping around Todoroki.

Not wanting to risk sending her into some sort of lustful rage, unsure how aggressive she might become in her current state, Todoroki simply allowed the rock to move her closer to Pixie-Bob's body. Once there, her head was pushed down against the cat like heroine's chest, Todoroki clueing in and beginning to gently grope her breasts, sucking them to add to the pleasure.

Pixie-Bob's moans grew, vibrating Iida's cock as she did, and rewarded Todoroki by shifting the stone that had been used to drag her over into ore of a toy, which pushed upwards and entered her quite roughly; pumping into her with as much force as Pixie-Bob was getting it on both sides combined.

Todoroki groaned against Pixie-Bob, sucking harder on her tits as the sudden and intense tending to made it easier to get more into what she was doing. Izuka and and Bakugo thrust into Pixie-Bob roughly from either side, Bakugo holding up her leg to thrust in harder.

She couldn't help but notice-and be annoyed with-the fact that Izuka was gradually picking up the pace.

She couldn't help but interpret this as a challenge at the very least, if not potentially an insult. In truth, Izuka hadn't even noticed Bakugo's pace picking up in response to her own, having simply been pumping into Pixie-Bob at a pace she thought she would enjoy.

But Pixie-Bob did in fact notice it, as did Iida and Todoroki as Pixie-Bob's increased stimulation caused her to groan louder around Iida's member and force the stone member she was using on Todoroki into her more aggressively as well.

Unknown to the group of them as they continued with Pixie-Bob, getting more aggressive and changing positions gradually, they were not the only one's getting heated. Izuka had accepted that Pixie-Bob was being affected by her heat quirk, and was willingly using it.

But she'd yet to grasp how large an AOE she could cast with it, and had no idea about the intense lust wave she'd unintentionally sent through all the students outside in the hot spring. The girls ended up breaking and going for it first do to a combination of Tsu's gotten used to acting on lustful feelings and an unexpected rush of desire from Jirou that sent her practically tackling Momo to begin groping and pleasing her body a few short minutes in.

Tsu took this as a good sign that there was no sense restraining herself and leapt up to begin climbing the wall that separated the male and female groups; her towel falling away from her as she did so.

Seeing this, Mina gave a grin, shouted the words, "Party time~!" at the top of her lungs and going for Sero and Toru.

She might not have been able to see her body, but she could see where her body pushed the water away and from that could see that her child-like personality was in no way reflective of her actual body.

Sero used her tape to bind Toru; not out of a desire to do so, but rather because she had requested it. The invisible girl wanted it party to make it more immediately clear where her body was and wasn't for Mina and Sero, partly because she evidently legitimately got excited by the idea.

Not needing to be told twice, Sero bound Toru, she and Mina eagerly setting to the task of eating her raw.

Even with twice their numbers they had nothing on Jirou, who was making Momo moan loud enough to be heard well outside the spring; which was only partially to do with her headphone jacks being pressed against Momo's nipples to stimulate her there as well.

Tsu had expected to need to make her way back over the other side of the wall to get to the boys, only to find the group's eager sub having climbed up to meet her, Mineta nearly jumping when the naked frog girl made it over the top.

Tsu had him pinned beneath her within seconds. The boys were all being quite a bit more restrained with themselves.

The heat quirk was immense, and it was affecting them just as much, but they were all more naturally reserved than the girls of their class. It was a combination of two things that broke them down as well, the first being the girls getting loud enough for the boys to all be able to hear it as well.

The second was Izuka activating One for All. She'd been doing it for the sake of satisfying Pixie-Bob, who even with all four of them pounding into her at full force she was requesting more, but it had the unintended effect of supercharging her heat quirk as well.

It was from this that Pixie-Bob would later get the idea for Izuka's specialized quirk training in the days to follow, wherein Izuka would be forced to maintain her heat quirk and One for All consistantly, focusing it into a single area while using One for All to rut Pixie-Bob like a living sex toy in a variety of positions.

It was only meant to be a form of physical training she explained to the other Pussycats, which it technically was, quite a brutal one actual, especially when Pixie-Bob began making more earthen beasts-this time more manageable in size-to aid in it. The others, though well aware that the idea was more born out of Pixie-Bob's desires to keep rutting one of the eligible mates she had identified among the students, couldn't deny that it did in fact correlate to training Izuka's… unique combination quirk.

In any event, that night was a rather intense one for everyone. Kota hadn't been expecting to see much that night when he went out, but he sure as hell hadn't been expecting this…

* * *

 **My patron has been modified from per creation to per month. Apologies for the repeated mentions of it, but without patrons I won't be able to keep updating at all, so I figured it bared repeating. Also there's a P atreon poll going on to decide what I'll be focusing on writing wise going forward. Sinfulnature1123 at P atreon dot com. It'd put a direct link in, but this website censors both links and even the word P atreon unless I put a space in ^^U**

 **Oh, also be prepared for a large time jump next chapter ^^U as you can imagine, there isn't a lot of ways to make the villain attack sexual, and I'm not keen on going a full chapter with zero lemons.**


	20. Chapter 20

**As I mentioned last chapter, large time jump here across the entire villain attack and All for One encounter. I didn't mention how long it would be before I continued the story ^^U and for that I apologize. I hadn't been aware either.**

* * *

It had been… a hectic few days.

In a matter of hours a fun, if intense, time at a training camp had turned into a terrifying fight for survival.

The night had already been planned to be themed around fear, involving a training exercise that incorporated frightening each other, but none of them had been expecting the real fear when the villains attacked.

A villain releasing poisonous fog, a villain generating a muscle fiber armor around their body that gave them intense strength and durability, a villain with extending, blade-like teeth, a weapon of dozens of blades strapped together, a magnetic quirk, a compression quirk, and worst of all: another Nomu.

Everyone, students and heroes alike had scrambled to deal with the situation, and while most people were fine physically, only having some scrapes or dizziness, Izuka had been left with devastated arms, and Bakugo had been taken. Almost the entire class refused to take Bakugo being stolen sitting down, but most notably Kirashima.

Them sneaking out after Izuka's arms were healed may have seemed at first like a fools errand, as it turned out that the pro heroes, with Momo's help, had already tracked the location of the villains and had people in place to try to take them out.

But when All Might was unable to go out without Bakugo getting caught in the crossfire, Izuka and the group that had come with them had been present to help turn things around, saving Bakugo and letting the pros take care of the rest. A hard fought battle is what followed, one that ended with All for One in chains and All Might completely sapped of power. It was a bittersweet victory, but it had been a victory.

But not everyone had seen it like that. Principle Nezu's plan to prevent further villain attacks ended up being a dorms system on the school grounds itself. There was only one holdout for it though: Izuka's mother.

After everything that had happened, specifically to Izuka herself, she had grown to fear that UA would not be right for her daughter.

It took quite a bit to sway her, a note from a child that Izuka had saved from the training camp to prove that she was already on track to being a hero, and All Might, the symbol of peace herself, kneeling before Inko's feet and begging her forgiveness.

She even confessed to Inko that she believed Izuka would be the world's greatest hero, stopping just shy of telling her the truth of One for All. After all of that, it had been hard for Inko not to agree, so long as it could be promised that her daughter would be safe. All Might promised before she left to give Izuka time to pack up and relax. Both of the Midoriyas collapsed onto the couch to try and decompress after all of this. Izuka, after a few moments, decided her mother deserved some relaxation.

Izuka gently kissed her mother, wanting to ease her nerves. They'd been doing things together now and then for awhile now, but he wanted this time to be about her, wanting to help her relax. Inko moaned softly into the kiss, holding her daughter close to her.

The tension she was still carrying could be felt, and so Izuka didn't let up, deepening the kiss and moving closer to her body. Inko wasn't quite feeling up to it at first, and was about to ask Izuka to stop when she felt her daughter's heat quirk begin to permeate the area.

It hadn't fully taken effect yet though, and she could have asked Izuka to stop before it did. But upon consideration, she decided not to. Izuka was just trying to help her, and she couldn't fault her for that.

She let the heat of Izuka's quirk wash over her, warming her body and riling her body up for attention. She still wasn't quite sure how Izuka's quirk provided the physical strength that she had seen her using in the sports festival, lust and heat didn't really translate into physical strength cleanly.

She'd never been able to ask her daughter about it though on account of how difficult it became to focus on such things whenever she was using said quirk. Izuka helped Inko out of her clothing, straddling her and gently kissing her neck.

Inko moaned as she felt Izuka's hands go to her chest, gently groping her mature breasts and showing the experience she'd no doubt gotten from so much time with that little group of hers, which Inko had gradually come to terms with was a harem. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it, but then, she'd still not firmly come down on whether or not doing things with Izuka herself was a bad thing.

All kind of felt like a gray area to her, and when it got to confusing to think about, she fell back on just trusting Izuka to do what she felt was right. She moaned as Izuka's head moved down, replacing her hands as she began to kiss and suck on her breasts.

Her hips began to push up gently against Izuka, the futa not hesitating to change her positioning, lining up to her mother's slick entrance and pushing in gently as she sucked on her nipple.

Inko moaned out Izuka's name, holding her tight against her body as Izuka pushed inside. Izuka moved her hips slowly, knowing that her mother generally preferred taking things slower, and would be especially in need of it now.

Their hips moved together slowly, finding a rhythm together and gradually picking up speed. Not much mind you, Izuka wishing to let Inko enjoy the time as long as she could. She traced her hands along her mother's body, finding whatever sensitive areas across her figure that she could to give attention to, essentially massaging her as they kept at it together.

She groaned louder as Izuka's member reached the base inside of her, already starting to get close. Her stamina wasn't exactly what it used to be.

But Izuka didn't mind, this was for her after all; though Inko would attempt to return the favor. Neither of them were aware of All Might's being right outside their door, Izuka's heat aura having hit her before she had fully lef.

She had turned back, her first instinct when the lust hit her being to join them, but upon remembering what her body had been reduced to, she sullenly left Izuka and Inko be.

* * *

 **If you're reading this within the first week of it being posted, then there is a poll going on for sinfulnature1123 patrons to determine which stories I focus on going forward. If you like this story and would like to see it continued, don't like it and would like to vote against it, want to earn your own story requests, or just want to support the writing, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron. It's also possible to un-patron after the poll finishes if you wish to save money, though you won't earn the writing rewards that way~**


	21. Chapter 21

In an attempt to keep everyone's minds off of the grimness of the situation, or the new lack of All Might as an acting hero and slightly depressing necessity for them all to be living on sight at UA within dorms, the students had decided on a sort of competition.

The boys and girls would each judge each other's rooms; only Bakugo and Tsu not participating, both reportedly out of being exhausted.

They went from room to room, inspecting how everyone's dorms were set up. Some were dull, from students who'd not felt anything special was needed. Others were eyebrow raising, from those who's dorms said more about them than any words alone could have.

But in the end, the two winners were Sato for the boys and Jiro for the girls; the latter for the actual quality of her rocker themed room, the former by way of accidental bribery with cake he had prepared to cheer everyone up.

Once this was decided, Mina grinned, taking Jiro and Sato's hands and leading them back to her own room, explaining that she had a prepared prize for the winners, and that the others shouldn't wait up for them.

Neither were exactly sure what this prize would be, even as Mina made sure to lock the door behind them and walk up before them with a noticeable saunter to her pace.

Mina grinned cheekily as she began to strip down for Sato and Jiro; both of whom blushed deeply at realizing what the 'reward' they had earned would be. Neither of them argued though, not about to pass up the fun. Even if the thought to do so had come to them, it was swiftly swept aside by the sight of Mina's fully exposed body. With a sultry grin to her victors, she struck and alluring pose and beckoned the two of them to undress as well.

The two didn't hesitate, dispatching their clothes and joining Mina on her bed. Mina had the two sit next to eat other, gripping Sato's member-having already grown solid from watching the pink minx stripping down for him and Jiro, and began to stroke it, her palm gently rubbing against Jiro's moist slit. Mina licked her lips, more noticeable excited from Sato's solid, thick eight inches, but eager to see Jiro let loose as well.

She moved her head down to them, gently licking along Sato's length as a finger pushed passed Jiro's lower lips, fingering her as she she sucked at Sato's tip.

She switched to Jiro after a few moments, pumping hard along Sato's cock with her hand as her tongue gently worked inside of Jiro. She went back and forth between the two of them, making sure they got an equal amount of attention from her.

She kept going, listening to their moans growing more intense as she progressed to bobbing her length along Sato's entire shaft and pumped nearly her entire hand into Jiro's soaked slit.

When she pulled away entirely, the two shared a whimper, but Mina just giggled and moved them across from each other, placing herself in between them.

Mina moved her feet up, squeezing them around Sato's shaft and beginning to work them up and down his slicked up length. Her hands moved to Jiro's hips, holding her as her tongue plunged deep into her cunt, really starting to eat her now.

Both moaned out harder as Mina went to work on them, her soft feet proving to be strangely dexterous as she stroked Sato with them, toes curling around his shaft as her feet pumped along his entire rod rapidly.

Jiro gripped the bed tightly, teeth clenched to-unsuccessfully-try and keep her volume down as Mina's tongue stirred her inside. Her hips bucked against Mina's face as the pleasure gradually broke through her resilience.

When it finally broke through entirely, Jiro's hands moved from the bed to Mina's head, fingers tangling in her hair as she held her head against her cunt, groaning lustfully in pleasure.

Sato was practically wheezing from the pleasure her feet were providing, having been unaware such appendages could bring that degree of pleasure. Sato ended up bring the first to go over the edge, Mina's feet milking a climax out of him aggressively. He grunted as white ropes of seed shot over Mina's feet.

The sight of this, along with Mina rubbing her feet together as though attempting to rub the cum into her skin like lotion, kept Sato's member rock hard for the next round of fun as Mina finished off Jiro.

Her tongue utterly assaulted the sweet spots she had found inside of her, her fingers moving up and rubbing mericlesly against her sensitive clit. Jiro cried out hard, body shaking as she drenched Mina's face with her release. Mina giggled, licking her lips to taste Jiro's juices.

"Mm~ Momo's lucky~" She purred, making Jiro's already red face burn up even brighter.

Before Jiro could give a response to the teasing, Mina was moving the two dorm room victors into a new position, moving Sato onto his back and straddling his waist, beckoning Jiro to mount his face.

Jiro hesitated at this, but took a seat. She groaned as, at Mina's word, his pushed his large tongue inside of her. He didn't have Mina's experience-experience she was going to have the ask Mina about later-but the size and roughness brought a surprising amount of pleasure.

The same was true of his member, as Mina found as she impaled herself on the polearm member below her, moaning out in delight as she felt it stretching her tight slit.

She and Jiro both began moving their hips, bucking gently against Sato, who responded by meeting Mina's hips with his own and gently groping Jiro's perk rump.

As they moaned, Mina leaned in, pulling Jiro into a heated kiss as they rode Sato from either end.

Mina didn't plan on letting either of the victors leave her room for quite awhile. There wasn't class tomorrow, might as well enjoy the time they had~

Mind you, this wasn't exactly considerate to those in the dorms around them, but it ended up not mattering.

Izuka, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Minette, Momo and Kirishima were all equally-if less intensely-busy.

Tsu had admitted that, unlike Bakugo, she was not as exhausted as she had let on. Rather, she'd just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She'd been one of the most outspoken against the plan to rescue Bakugo, going as far as to call anyone who would do so villains. In her mind, it had been a simple statement of fact, nothing more. It wasn't until later she realized how brutally harsh it must have sounded. She'd been left fearing her friends would no longer be her friends..

But to this, they all scoffed, and now seeked to prove that they still loved their froggy friend.

They had only been intending to comfort and console her with hugs and cuddling.

But… one thing lead to another and… well, Mina and her rewarding of Jiro and Sato was by no means the loudest dorm that night.


	22. Chapter 22

All of UA was having to move on and get better.

For the passed few days they had been working with some of the pros to develop their quirks, or rather their techniques with said quirk, and make ultimate moves and special abilities for them. Izuka, though, had been rather at a loss for what to do.

Her arms had gotten more and more damaged from the use of One for All, and she couldn't really trust herself to use the immense power much anymore, and wasn't sure how to progress herself.

She accompanied Iida and Uraraka to visit the support course students for improvements to their hero outfits, hoping that this would get her mind going on what to do. And indeed it did!

Though not until after she'd been felt up, down, left and right by Hatsume Mei.

To her credit, almost none of the touching was unwarranted, and there was just barely the possibility that she wasn't even processing how sexual her actions could be construed, as she was entirely focused on what she was doing; examining Izuka's body and outfit.

Her hands lingered a bit too long at Izuka's butt and crotch for her to be completely convinced that it was entirely wholesome, and while they had done things together in the past, Izuka still couldn't help reflexively being sheepish about it.

Particularly with Iida and Uraraka watching. Nevertheless, the day continued and quite by accident Iida gave Izuka the idea of switching from a brute power type fighting style to a speed type one with a focus on her legs.

She returned to Hatsume's workshop when she was alone to ask for special modifications to her costume, wanting to surprise the others with it. Even having seen how blunt and straightforward she was earlier in the day, she still didn't see Hatsume's request coming.

The support girl had evidently been riled up throughout the day-the implication being that it had been Izuka who'd done it, though Izuka was somewhat convinced that it was working with her machines that had left her heated-and now offered Izuka her support course services in exchange for help with her own little problem.

Izuka was more than a little thrown off by how Hatsume had become so riled up, but she did need the upgrades to her suit, and was far too used to sex to be made squeamish by the offer. She nodded, accepting the deal.

The pink haired engineer smiled, all but tearing Izuka's outfit from her body and strapping the futanari hero student down to the chair beneath her.

Said straps could easily be broken through by with the strength of One for All, but it was still a rather surprising, slightly off putting, experience to be suddenly forced down like this. Her member stood at attention though, crazy and aggressive as Hatsume was, she was rather attractive, and Izuka had been stiff even before the offer had been made.

Perhaps that's why Hatsume had given the offer in the first place. Izuka wondered if the support student had been able to feel her tent pressing against her as she was laying on top of her earlier… Izuka's (over)thinking was cut off by Hatsume taking her seat in his lap, happily moaning out as she felt Izuka's stiffness push into her from below.

"Nice and filling~" Hatsume praised, gently starting to move her hips to ride Izuka and she continued her work, seeming unphased by the stimulation.

Izuka grit her teeth slightly, keeping her moans quiet so as not to break Hatsume's concentration; provided said concentration could be broken at all. She couldn't move her hips at all the way she her hips were strapped to the chair, so Hatsume was in complete control of the pace thy moved at.

Hatsume groaned softly as her hips pumped, moving her up and down Izuka's member. It wasn't full on rough riding, but wasn't exactly gentle either.

Her movements were aggressive, and would be absolutely milking anyone with the stamina that Izuka had built up over the course of the past months.

Izuka watched the support girl's plump rump bounced in her lap while she worked. She wasn't precisely on Uraraka's level, at least not back here, but she was no slouch.

On the front end though… huh..

It occurred to Izuka that her arms had not been bound. Curious given how much control Hatsume seemed to want over the situation. If her arms weren't tied down.. Then the support girl must have wanted her to used them.

Izuka started by experimentally holding onto Hatsume's hips. This would let Hatsume know that her arms were in fact free in case it was just a mistake. Hatsume gave no specific response to it, simply continuing her work as she rode Izuka.

Seeing this, Izuka moved her hands up Hatsume's body to her chest, gently beginning to grope her plump breasts. Hatsume groaned a bit louder as she felt Izuka's hands at work on her, hips picking up the pace now.

Izuka reflexively tried to thrust up to match her movements, only to be unable to from the straps. Her member throbbed inside of Hatsume, who's grip on him had started to tighten with her increased pace.

The sound of skin slapping against skin got louder, beginning to echo off the walls of the support course workshop.

Hatsume picked it up once more, slamming her hips down harder. Izuka groaned louder, unable to hold it back now as Hatsume started to get rough.

As Hatsume started to move, Izuka realized that the support girl had finished her current work, and was now turning her focus to her fun.

She turned herself around with removing herself from Izuka's length, locking her legs down around the bottom of the chair to begin bouncing herself more aggressively on Izuka's member, moaning out happily as she did. Izuka moaned out with her, only to be muffled by Hatsume's soft, ample tits as they were pressed into her face.

Izuka was only thrown for a few moments though, happily adapting and beginning to gently suck at Hatsume's tits; though the gentless was dropped after a few moments when Hatsume's pace made it clear how little time she had for such things. Her hips bucked so hard against Izuka to ride her that the chair itself began to move, moving them considerably far from the table she had been working on.

Hatsume was getting close to her limit now though, and was so enraptured in her pleasure that she didn't realize that they weren't alone in the workshop until she felt the tip of Uraraka's strap-on (well, Momo's, but she let Uraraka borrow it whenever she asked) press against her puckered hole from behind…


	23. Chapter 23

**Much like MHA itself, we'll now be detauring to scenes from the movie before proceeding, lol.**

* * *

Jirou and Momo were getting dressed for the I-Island event. Well, they were meant to be.

The fancy clothing was proving to be a bit more troublesome than Jirou had been anticipating.

Or perhaps it was her inability to pull her eyes away from Momo as she attempting to squeeze herself into her outfit. Jirou bit her lip as she ogled Momo's soft body, wiggling slightly as she attempted to work the dress back up.

She felt a tingle go up her spine as she watched Momo's beautiful body, feeling her urge to feel more or it grow and bubble up inside of her.

For a brief moment, she experienced something similar to a headrush as her lust and her logic struggled against each other for dominance. In the end though, Jirou's desire won out. She said nothing as she closed the distance between herself and Momo, who had just enough time to turn around to Jirou before their collison.

She'd been intending to ask Jirou's help getting the dress on, needing an extra pair of hands to reach the final clasps. Instead, Jirou ended up tackling Momo onto the bed and helping her _out_ of the dress instead. Momo blushed intensely as Jirou's lips pressed against her own, her hand moving to her chest.

Jirou's hands stopped short of Momo's breasts, her desire not to offend or harm Momo just barely strong enough to stop her. She moved her lips away, unwilling to proceed unless Momo was willing. Momo gave her a smile, moving her head up to kiss her again, moving her own hands to Jirou's and bringing them to her breasts.

Jirou shuddered as she returned the kiss heatedly, gently groping Momo's bountiful breasts. Gently turned to fiercely as the two got more aggressive. For as difficult as getting the clothes on had been, the two worked them off of each other with seemingly no effort, legs intertwining as they groped each other, moans growing louder.

Jirou's hands slid down Momo's body to feel up her plump rump as their hips began to grind their slits together heatedly, her face pressing against Momo's breasts. Momo groaned as she felt Jirou's kissing turned to gentle biting. She couldn't imagine how long Jirou had been holding herself back for how rough she was being.

Moans turned to pleasured cries as Jirou brought the tips of her earphone jacks to Momo's nipples, vibrating them with the pulse of her heart, letting her feel how intensely it was beating in her chest. Jirou ground her hips harder against Momo, their wet slits grinding together intensely as Jirou showed Momo how dominant she could be.

As Momo reached her climax and Jirou showed no signs of letting up, it became clear to her that they were probably going to be a bit late…

* * *

Bakugo and Kirashima had been wandering about the tower for quite awhile.

Kirashima felt that Bakugo probably knew where she was going and hadn't wanted to argue, but was starting to feel that they were only gonna get more and more lost. That is, until he realized that Bakugo hadn't gotten them lost at all; she'd been getting them to privacy.

Kirashima was pinned to the wall so quickly and aggressively he would have attacked had it been anyone but Bakugo. He returned the kiss on instinct as he felt Bakugo's soft, warm body press against him.

Bakugo's breasts pressed gently against his chest, their mutual tents pressing against one another. Kirashima and Bakugo had been doing things like this together for awhile now, but he hadn't been expecting an ambush like this.

Kirashima suspected this was her way of thanking him for buying her the formal clothing given her seeming intention to please him specifically. Once Kirashima was at full mast, she moved down in front of him and freed his length. She removed her top and the bra beneath it swiftly, taking his rod between her breasts.

Kirashima moaned Bakugo's name as she stroked his member with her breasts, throbbing between them. He'd jokingly suggested this before but hadn't expected her to ever go for it.

Bakugo took pride in bringing Kirashima over the edge, more annoyed than anything when he tried to hold it in. at least when she was giving the pleasure. Kirashima still lasted a few solid minutes, a durable person after all the 'training' they'd done together.

He warned her when he was about to cum, figuring she wouldn't want a painting if she was gonna put her formal clothes on afterwards.

Evidently this thought process hadn't occurred to her, as she happily aimed Kirashima's member to her breasts as he came, letting him spurt over her. She smirked up at him as she rubbed her seed painted chest, keeping him hard for round two.

A round two that would have to wait it seemed, as a shout of "Hey, we can hear you!" From nearby villains made it clear to them they were not the only ones who'd 'gotten lost' up here.

Quite frankly though, fighting villains only made a date hotter for them~

* * *

Melissa had gotten the impression that Uraraka didn't like her very much.

And quite frankly she felt that was fair. It became quite clear quite quickly that she and Izuka were an item.

And as much as she had grown fond of Auntie-Might's apprentice in the time she had been there, she didn't want to be a wrench in the works of their relationship. So she was rather surprised when Uraraka asked her to come up to her hotel room.

She wasn't sure what exactly Uraraka could have wanted to talk to her about, and was vaguely nervous. Nervous became shock and flustering when she crossed through the door and found Izuka inside, dressed in only a bathrobe.

Uraraka giggled, leaning in from behind her, "I noticed you watching Deku a few times since we've been here," She said, working her hands up Melissa's body gently, "And after what we've all been through, I figured we could use a little stress relief~"

Uraraka desperately hoped she hadn't misread Melissa's looks. She wasn't sure how she could possibly deal with that kind of embarrassment. It was a wave of relief when Melissa gave her a slow, coy nod. Uraraka happily kissed Melissa's neck and began to work both of themselves out of their clothing.

Izuka removed her robe, Melissa's blush deepening intensely as she saw Izuka's strong, mature body in full, and her solid member standing at attention. Izuka, having confirmed Melissa was alright with this, activated her quirk. She didn't want to grow reliant on it, but it worked wonders for taking the edge off of first timers.

Sure enough, Melissa's inhibitions seemed to melt away from her, lust burning brighter inside of her. She and Uraraka began to kiss passionately, pressing their now naked forms together.

Uraraka lead Melissa over to Izuka, bringing the blond down onto her knees in front of her lover. Melissa didn't have any real experience with this, but she was too riled up now to care. She wrapped her lips around Izuka's member, beginning to suck around it as her head worked back and worth.

She gagged hard whenever she tried to work down lower, but Izuka's encouragement prevented her from stopping. As she worked on Izuka's member, Uraraka moved down behind her.

Melissa moaned around Izuka's member as she felt Uraraka's tongue lapping at her moist slit. She whimpered as she felt one of Uraraka's fingers press between her pert butt cheeks. She didn't push inside, simply rubbing the puckered entrance to tease her body and stimulate her further as she worked on Izuka's solid cock, getting more of it inside her throat inch by inch.

The fingers of Uraraka's free hand worked between her own legs as her tongue pushed inside of Melissa's pussy, growing more aggressive with her as her hips began to move against her. Melissa, were her mouth and throat not more or less occupied, would have let out a surprised squeak as she felt Izuka's hands on her head, helping her move faster along her member. She held onto Izuka's hips, feeling her orgasm already building.

She didn't have much stamina, but with Izuka's heat quirk aiding her, the three of them would be busy for quite awhile~

* * *

 **Next week will be the finale. Well, the finale for now, the end of the season 3 based bits, lol.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Let's close out this season shall we?**

* * *

The licensing exam had been an intense time for all Class A and B, but they had gotten through it.

Only two hadn't passed, but Bakugo and Todoroki would have a second chance in a few months, and with that they had learned, would surely pass.

For now though, those who had passed had paired up to have a little fun celebrating for the time being~

* * *

Izuka activated her heat quirk as she watched Sero use her tape on Minetta as a sort of bondage, letting the aura of lust permeate through the room-and slightly beyond it-as their fun began.

Izuka lined up to his tight, soft ass as Todoroki took her seat in front of him, legs spread for him to work on her entrance. Mineta didn't hesitate, immediately burying her tongue in Todoroki's pussy as Izuka's member rooted into him from behind.

He was much more used to taking her now, and moaned against Todoroki as his ass squeezed Izuka's rod.

Nearby, Sero and Uraraka were starting to have a little fun to. Sero practically drooled as she watched Uraraka strip down for her, posing sensually like Mina had taught her to do. She brought Sero in for a kiss-the difference in height making Uraraka have to move up on her tip toes.

They moved in the opposite direction after, sitting down together with their legs interlocking together, slits pressing together to begin grinding together heatedly.

Both of them moaned out in pleasure as they began to move their hips together, gripping the floor beneath them to keep their movement going as they pushed against one another. Their moans blended with Izuka and Todoroki's as their hips pounded against Mineta from either side.

Izuka had grown proud of her ever growing harem, and where before she had been nervous by the prospect, she was finally starting to get actually excited by the idea of expanding it. Things had only really just started in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

Ojiro had decided to forgo the celebrations that some of his teammates were partaking in for some sleep.

Namely because he hadn't felt he'd done much to warrant any grant rewards or celebrating. He'd passed of course, but unlike many of the others had not done so with any grand displays of talent or power.

He just felt normal and boring, as he usually did in a class with so many others of amazing skills. He drifted of to sleep uneventfully, but found himself in an extremely sensual dream. He was sitting in the hot springs, an unknown girl happily tending to his member.

He couldn't make out who it was through the haze of the dream, but could feel her skilled mouth as she sucked in his stiffness like a pro. It felt so good, and so very real.

So real and intense in fact that he woke the fuck up from the dream. He looked around, finding himself alone in the room.

His member was out though, dripping with precum. He blushed in embarrassment from the prospect of having a wet dream, but was too tired to deal with it, and simply laid back down to return to sleep. No sooner had he fallen back asleep was he back in the dream. No longer in the hotsprings, he was now in class, thrusting into the girl.

He had her bent over one of the desks, and was laying into her with everything he had. He still couldn't see her through the blur that dreams put on the senses, but he could feel her tight, hot cunt gripping his member desperately, and could hear her moaning his name. He felt like he could almost make out who she was… and then he woke up again.

He started to grumble in annoyance at such a dream being interrupted, only top shudder as he realized he could still feel the pleasure of the dream as he moved. More than that, he seemed to have just woken up mid-orgasm.

And yet there seemed to be no mess on or around him. Testing a theory, his tail sprung up, lashing at the spot just above his member. Sure enough, his tail struck soft skin; slapping Toru's ass roughly. She yelped out from the contact, and would likely have been blushing if she could be seen.

"I-I-I can explain!" Toru said quickly, though only stammering followed.

Ojiro couldn't really be mad at her, she'd only been trying to relieve her pent up need and had probably known how pent up he was as well. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have done this without asking. He moved forward, silencing his invisible partner by pinning her beneath him.

She squeaked in surprise as he began to thrust into her, his tail wrapping around her as he took control. She might had decided when the fun started, but now Ojiro would decide when it ended.

* * *

Mina had decided to have a little celebration of her own, having selected two of the boys almost at random to come have a little fun with her.

She'd known she wanted to have Sato with her after the last get together they had had, and Kaminari had happened to be there to. Unlike many of the others, it wasn't Izuka's quirk driving Mina to such actions.

She'd just generally settled into a slutty personality as of late, being perhaps the only one of the students who would take the title of 'Dorm Slut' as a compliment rather than an insult; which rather foiled a Class B student's attempts to make her feel bad.

In any event, Mina was now in her dorm with the boys, all three stripping down eagerly for the fun. Kaminari and Sato stood in front of Mina, both drooling from the sight of Mina's alluring body.

Mina, loving the attention, struck a pose for the boys to make sure they were as hard as possible before she moved down in front of them, gripping both and beginning to stroke their members together.

Sato and Kaminari's moans blurred together as Mina's hands worked along their cocks together, gliding across the length skillfully to show how much talent she had developed with her hands as of late.

She leaned in to occasionally lick or kiss at one or the other's tip as she pumped along both of them together, milking their needy members to their limit. It seemed to almost be a challenge for her to see how rapidly she could bring them over.

She grinned eagerly when Kaminari went over first, painting her pink chest white; whiter still when Sato followed him over the edge and spurted more onto her. Mina happily rubbed their cum into her tits, watching their jaws drop and members rise back to attention as she did so.

With a grin, and a lick of her cum covered fingers, Minas said "My turn~" and switched places with the boys, sitting on the bed and spreading her legs for them.

Kaminari forced his tongue into her wet slit as Sato moved to kiss her, groping her round rump. The two switched back and forth several times, getting her closer bit by bit.

Her stamina had risen over the semester though, and it took twice the time it had taken her to bring them over for her to follow suit; squirting over Kaminari's face as he started getting rough with her clit; giving it as gentle a shock as he could manage for good measure.

The intense stimulation was more than she could handle, and she cried out with her release. Grinning, Mina declared that it was time to get serious. She stood between Kaminari and Sato, telling them to work together.

Kaminari had given Sato an idea and he reached into his pocket before they got started. He always kept sugar packets on him just in case something happened out of nowhere, had been since the USJ. He swallowed some, his strength beginning to rise as he and Kaminari lifted Mina between them, Kaminari lining up to and thrusting into her wet pussy as Sato forced is thick, hard member into her eager ass.

Mina cried out from feeling his enhanced strength thrusting into her asshole, his size already stretching her entrance. Kaminari decided to take his own advice as well, focusing his quirk through his member rather than his fingers.

He had never done it before, and focusing the electricity into one part of his body at all was rather jarring for him, but between his shocking thrusts and Sato's brutal drilling, Mina's screams of pleasure might well have drowned out everyone else in the dorm's that night. And also might had gotten the police called.

* * *

Iida would have certainly loved to join her other friends in their celebration, but there was someone else in class who needed and had earned a little love.

She had promised Aoyama that she would be in her dorm waiting for him, and grew worried that he had gotten cold feet when Aoyama was late.

Not so it seemed, as shortly after the thought came to her, Aoyama entered. Iida.. was more than a little surprised to see how Aoyama was dressed.

The boy had always been rather efminite, but seeing him in an actual skirt and stockings was something else. Iida could tell from his shaking how nervous he was, and was now starting to get what Aoyama had meant when he'd said he felt 'different from the others'.

Iida smiled, beckoning Aoyama over to her. If he was so worried over this side of himself, then Iida would make sure _she_ felt as comfortable as possible~

* * *

 **Full disclosur, this chapter was originally longer and had every student of class 1A and how they were celebrating. But a combination of a computer shut down that deleted everything and required me to restart and the punishing fucking heat kinda fucked that up.**

 **My options were to delay the chapter or post a shorted version, and I opted for the latter. Maybe if I get some new patrons I'll write the lost bits to celebrate as an extra.**

 **My apologies. I hope you enjoyed what was here ^^**

 **Side note on the Aoyama thing. I'm aware that it's implied that the 'why am I different' line is in reference to his quirk being 'defective' somehow. But uh... Sero and Mineta exist. There's a class B student who looks and functions like a sentient tooth paste shooter. Even if it's canon, I call bullshit XD between that, and us knowing from Tiger and Magna that there are canonically trans characters in MHA, I'd say there's solid ground for Mr Can't Stop Twinkling being more of a _Ms_ Can't Stop Twingkling. Not saying it _is_ canon to the show, just canon to this story and a personal theory of mine.**

 **As I mentioned before, this is the end of this string of chapters. I'm aware there's more in the season that could be gone into, such as the big three. But I must confess.. I just don't really know what to make of them. Perhaps I'll start off the next string with their introduction if I can fully wrap my head around the three of them and what they're about.**

 **Until next time readers ^^**


End file.
